PokeSpecial Adventures: School Version
by Stella6
Summary: All of the current Pokedex Holders are sent to school. After a week, they find out that there will be a dance. Green takes it upon herself to make sure that the dance is successful. Pretty bad summary. MANY pairings. Including: Special, OldRival, Commoner, Haughty, Lucky, Frantic, Agency, Chosen, DualRival, MangaQuest, SoulSilver, and Birthstoneshipping.
1. Introductions

**This is my 1****st**** story in like ages! This is gonna be my 2****nd**** real story. Like, not a really short story, it's gonna be long (not too long hopefully). It's my 1****st**** PokeSpe story. It features our Pokedex holders attending school. I know it's not very original, but I've just really gotten into the Manga and wanted to do a story. *LOTS OF SHIPPINGS INCLUDED* So without further ado…I hope y'all like it. **

**Note: Green is the girl and Blue is the boy in this story. It's just because it's what I'm used to seeing since I read the English versions.**

* * *

It was about 8:30 in the morning in the Sinnoh region. And up at this hour was one boy known as Red. He was getting dressed in a school uniform, had his Pokeballs at his side, and his backpack.

From the Kanto region, Red was known as the Champion of the Indigo League Tournament and one of the strongest trainers. He would usually spend his days accepting challenges if he was not needed somewhere else, or he'd just spend the day with his Pokemon.

But today, he was heading to an entirely different place; school. He grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and set out to school.

After the incident with Deoxys, Professor Oak thought it would be good for him and the other Pokedex holders to learn to hone their skills from all of the best.

So with the help of the other Professors and a very generous donator, a school was built for them to attend. It was located in the Sinnoh region. So the other Pokedex holders that were not from Sinnoh region had been staying a large mansion not too far from the school for the time being.

Red had already been going to the school for a week. So he pretty much knew his way around. As he walked into his classroom, he sat down in a seat in the front of the class. Most of his classmates were already there. He turned to a desk left to him. A boy with spiky brown hair was seated there. He didn't seem all too excited to be there.

"Mornin' Blue." Red greeted. The boy opened and eye and sneered.

"Oh Red." He said. "Hey." Red sweat dropped. Blue wasn't normally a guy of many words.

Blue was one of Red's closest friends and his ultimate rival. He didn't really want to attend this school as he didn't think he needed it. Regardless, he showed up every day since Professor Oak _was_ his grandfather.

Red then heard a voice from behind him.

"Good morning, Red." He turned to see a blonde haired girl who sat down in a desk next to Red. She had a long ponytail and a friendly disposition. She wore the tradition girl's uniform that was based on Japanese sailor fuku.

"Oh, hi Yellow!" Red said and smiled to her. "Overslept again?" he asked.

She blushed a bit. "Hehe, yeah, I guess I did."

Yellow was a good friend of Red's. She's from the Viridian Forest in the Kanto region. They normally walked to school together, but she habitually overslept. Sometimes she even fell asleep after waking up, though it was normally attributed to an overexertion of her healing powers. Red sometimes tutored Yellow in aspects that she needed help in. She sat to Red's right in their homeroom.

As the two talked, a long haired brunette haired girl came towards them.

"Hiya, sweetie!" She said to Red, causing him to blush a bit, then turned to Yellow and whispered to her.

"Hey, remember to meet me by my locker after class, 'kay?" She said.

With large eyes, Yellow nodded. "Right, okay, Green." She replied.

Then, with a wink, Green walked to the other side of the room where most of the other girls in the class were. But not before playfully ruffling Blue's hair, much to his annoyance.

Green was another of Red's good friends. She was one of the prettiest girls in the class, which she liked to use to her advantage. She's also one of the smartest, but she was pretty sneaky and tends to rely on others to do work for her.

She walked to the desk of a girl with blue hair.

"Hey Crys!" she said, with her hands clapped together. "Say, did you do that homework that Ms. Erica assigned us, yesterday?" she said, in a sing-song voice.

The bluenette sighed.

"Yes Green." She said handing her a notebook. "You know, Green, you're never gonna learn anything if you just copy from us all the time." Green apologetically put her hands together and bowed.

"I know, I know. I promise, this will be the last time! Thanks Crys." Green said, before running towards her own desk.

"That's what she always says." The blue haired girl sighed.

Crystal, or Crys, for short was another of the smart girls in Red's class. In fact, she was known as the smartest. She was always studying and taking notes and is known for her high marks. Because of that, some people like to copy her answers. Crystal, a master at capturing Pokémon, was sent to the school to improve on her capturing skills.

"Aww, don't worry about it, Crys." A girl sitting behind her said. She had brown hair in a similar hairstyle to Crystal's. "It's kind of a compliment that she always comes to you for help."

Her name was Soul. She was assigned to come to this school along with Crystal from the Johto region by Professor Elm. She's one of Crystal's good friends and is a pretty cheerful girl.

Another blue haired girl scoffed.

"Help? She's not asking for help, she wants the answers." She said, taking a sip of tea. "It's a wonder how she never has her homework done when she's quite smart herself."

That was Lady Platinum Berlitz. She's the daughter of one of the richest families in the Sinnoh region. In fact, it was _her_ family that built and funded the school they were all attending. Most people in the class called her Lady. Only her closest friends, Diamond and Pearl, could call her by her real name, and even they rarely did so. Like Crystal, she was also very into her studies due to her helping out her father before going on her journey.

"Uhm, Lady, I don't think we're allowed to have food or drinks in here." Soul said, sweat dropping.

Lady looked shocked.

"We _can't_? Nonsense! I _must_ have my cup of tea before I start my day." She said. Crystal sheepishly sweat dropped, too.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud yell coming from down the hallway. Startled, everyone started looking around, only to see Pearl dash into the room seconds later.

"ARGH! I knew we'd be late, Dia! No DIAMOND!" Pearl yelled. "If you'd just learn to wake up early in the morning! I'm gonna start fining you every time we're late!"

Everyone nervously chuckled. They were getting used to Pearls rants. Pearl was always in a rush and couldn't stand being still for too long. He normally woke up very early, but tended to run late because of his best friend, Diamond, sleeping in. Pearl was quite smart himself, but he tended to rush into things and is a bit bossy.

Some seconds later, Diamond entered the room, panting.

"But…hff…Pearl, the bell hasn't…huff…even rang yet…" Diamond said.

Diamond was a bit less serious than his friend, Pearl, but is smarter than he appears to be. He and his Pokémon are generally very slow and he's always trying to keep up with Pearl. Known for his big appetite, he's normally near the cafeteria or a snack machine.

"BUT HOW LONG BEFORE WE ACTUALLY ARE LATE, DIA?" Pearl yelled. Then, just like that, regained his composure. "And where's-?" Pearl began before being cut off by a voice.

"Huff…huff…I'm here, I'm here." A boy said. "You didn't even wait for me to get on my Running Shoes before you dragged me here. Now I'm all sweaty!"

"Hehe, sorry about that, Ruby." Pearl said.

Ruby, a Pokedex holder from Hoenn, loved contests. He was sent to the school to learn about contests in Sinnoh. Being a coordinator, he hated getting himself or his Pokémon dirty. He also wasn't too fond of Pokémon battles.

A fourth person entered the room behind Ruby.

"I'm here! I'm here!" a short haired blond with a green hat said. "Oh, thanks guys for letting me come with you all here. I just completely lost track of time."

"No problem, Bianca." Diamond said with a smile.

Bianca was from the Unova region. Though she's actually the assistant of Professor Juniper, the Professor thought it would be a good idea for her to learn more about being a trainer in case she was ever needed to battle a strong foe. Bianca was a somewhat clumsy girl who's described by her friends as a girl who goes at her own pace. She didn't get particularly high grades and was normally tutored by her friend, Cheren.

Cheren entered the room behind Bianca. Most called him that smartest boy in the class. Professor Juniper sent him to the school so that he could figure out what he wanted to do and to train to do so. He was more organized that Bianca and often tried to help her get organized.

Bianca bowed apologetically.

"I'm sooo sorry, Cheren! I'll try not to be late again." She said.

Cheren just sighed. "It's fine Bianca. But just please try to stay focused on the time even_ after_ the alarm I set for you goes off."

"Yes sir!" she said. She grabbed his hand and called to some students in the back of the class. "Yoo-hoo! Black! White! Mei! Kyouhei! Hugh! We're heeereee!" she sang and dragged Cheren with her to their seats.

One of the boys waved back.

"Oh, hey guys. We were afraid you'd all be late." He said.

His name was Black. He was on a journey getting the Unova gym badges when Professor Juniper suggested he attended the school for a while. While he could always get better, she didn't really send Black to the school for himself, but to help a friend of his, named White.

White, seated next to Black, worked for a talent agency for Pokémon, called The BW Agency in Unova. Because of this, she didn't have any of her own Pokémon and was a very inexperienced battler. Professor Juniper thought that the school would be good for her to learn how to be a Pokémon trainer.

Ruby, still by the door, was finishing up putting on his shoes. As he stood up, a girl with a blue bandana approached him with a mocking grin.

"Hehe! Looks like _I_ beat _ya_ to class today." She said and folded her arms. "I thought ya _civilized_ guys were _always_ on time." She teased. Ruby stood up.

"I would have been on time if I hadn't-" Ruby began, but was cut off by the girl.

"Been so obsessed with yar appearance every day?" she laughed.

"At least I care about my appearance!" Ruby shot back. "Unlike you, Sapphire!"

Sapphire was Professor Birch's daughter, who suggested she attend the school to become a better battler and to see some Sinnoh region Pokémon for his research. Sapphire was used to living in the wild and was quite the wild child. She'd commonly get scolded for standing on chairs and jumping off of desks.

A boy who was in the back of the room suddenly approached the situation.

Sapphire shrugged. "Hmm, just doesn't seem very _manly_ of ya to be so concerned for looks all the time."

"Ooh! She's got your number there, Ruby." The boy said. Sapphire grinned and high fived him.

Ruby shook his head. "You two are hopeless. Sapphire here's a barbarian, and Gold never combs his hair!" Gold took a stance of fake offense.

"Hey, I happen to like my hair like this." He said.

Gold was pretty much a class clown. He always liked to be near the action and was pretty popular. Because of all of his joking ways, Gold frequently got in detention, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You guys had better get into your seats." Crystal said. "The teacher's coming soon."

Gold grinned and walked over to Crystal's desk. He put his arm around her, causing her to blush.

"Ahh, Super Serious Girl. Always lookin' out for me." He said. Annoyed, Crystal tried to squirm away from him.

"Gold!" she complained. Soul giggled, much to the embarrassment of Crystal. Finally, he let her go and went to his own seat. He put his feet up on the back of the chair in front of him.

"Hehe, she digs me." He grinned. Suddenly he was pushed backwards onto the floor by the person in front of him.

"Ow!" Gold rubbed the back for his head. "What was that for, Silver?"

"Keep your feet off of my chair." He responded without turning around.

Silver was similar to Blue is some ways. Normally quiet, sullen, minding his own business. Though he wasn't as annoyed as Blue was at having to attend school. As Silver's expertise was trading and there really is no way to "master" trading, Silver really only attended the school for two reasons: Professor Elm sent him, and the fact the Green was attending. Silver and Green had been very close since childhood and since they had been separated for quite a while, they enjoyed being reunited.

"Geez, ya coulda just said so!" Gold complained.

"You okay, Gold?" a boy with a hairstyle somewhat similar to Pearl's asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Emerald." Gold said. A boy with green hair helped him up. "Thanks Wally." He said.

"No problem." He said and went back to his seat.

Emerald and Wally were sent to this school from Hoenn with Ruby and Sapphire. Emerald to train to challenge Sinnoh's Battle Frontier, and Wally to become stronger in general, as he had been believed to be too sickly to begin a journey.

Minutes later, the teacher arrived and everyone faced forward.

"Good morning, class." She greeted with a smile. "How is everyone today?"

"Good, Ms. Cynthia." They all responded. Cynthia was to Champion of the Sinnoh Pokémon League. But for now, she was the homeroom teacher of the Pokedex holders.

"Okay class, I have an announcement to make. But first, let me just call roll." She said.

* * *

**Was that a good place to end the chapter? I didn't know how I should have ended it! So this being the first chapter is subject to some changes since it is a bit rushed. So please bear with me for this first chapter.**

**So as you can see, there are a WHOLE bunch of people in this one class, so you may not be reading about each and everyone one, but I will try to get everyone some "Screentime."**

**Notes:  
Kyouhei, Mei, and Hue refer to the male and female Player Characters and Rival from Black 2 and White 2, respectively. I really wanted to include them in the story for like no reason whatsoever other than the fact that I didn't want them to be left out…so they probably won't be much more than background characters.**

**You also may be thinking about the age differences between all these characters in the same class. Like as of HGSS, the original 3 Kanto Dex holders are like 19. And the youngest are the Sinnoh holders at age 12. Because of that**, **they aren't their official ages. So let me just put how old everyone is to save you all the confusion. **

**Yellow(11), Blue(12), Green(12), Crystal(11), Lady Platinum(12), Soul (11), Diamond(12), Pearl(12), White(13), Black(13), Cheren(13), Bianca(13), Ruby(11), Sapphire(11), Gold (11), Silver (11), Mei (13) Kyouhei (13), Hue (13) Emerald (11), Wally (10), Red (12)**

**Maybe I should have put that in the beginning of the chapter…**

**So, please review. I really want everyone to be in character as much as possible, so please tell me if someone isn't. Generally, just tell me what you think and if you see any error is spelling and grammar. And thanks for reading~ XD**


	2. An Announcement

**This chapter is so long, I feel you'll all lose interest about halfway. :( But I just couldn't decide where to end this chapter! . Oh well, hope it's okay…**

* * *

As Cynthia began taking roll, the class began to talk amongst themselves.

"So, Red, what do you think the announcement is?" Yellow asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we're all gonna have to battle each other." Red said with excitement.

"But, we can battle each other every day." Kyouhei said.

"Maybe it'll be an awards ceremony." Bianca suggested and clasped her hands together.

"But Bianca, we've only been going here for a week. What would we be getting awards for?" White said, sweat dropping, causing Bianca to hang her head in disappointment.

On the other side of the room, some of the girls wondered.

"Maybe they're gonna let me add sequins to my uniform!" Green hoped. Lady grinned.

"That would be nice, we could add diamonds and pearls and…" she started to ramble. As she did, Soul spoke.

"I don't think we'd be able to afford that." She chuckled.

A bit behind them, Gold grinned.

"Hey, Super Serious Girl!" he said, extending his arm and putting his cap on her head to get her attention. "Whaddaya think the annonucement's gonna be?" he asked.

Crystal pushed Gold's cap from covering her eyes. In an annoyed manner, she responded, "Let's hope for your sake that it isn't a _test_." Next to Gold, Sapphire overheard her.

"A test?" she groaned. "Don't jinx us by saying things like that!"

"I don't think a _**Jynx**_ could take a test." Diamond said, causing Pearl to fall to the floor.

"IT'S _JINX_ NOT _JYNX_!" he yelled and hit Diamond on the head for comedic effect. They got a few laughs from their classmates and high fived! Cynthia finally stood.

"Okay! Got that done." She said and clapped her hands. "Class! Listen up!" everyone looked forward.

"Well, as you all know, you've been attending this school for about a week now. Well, the Berlitzes, our wonderfully generous donors, have thought it would be nice for us to have a celebration for the success of the school. So we are holding a little get together next Friday for you all." Cynthia explained.

The class was silent for a second. Green raised her hand.

"Yes, Green?" Cynthia said.

"So by "get together" do you mean a dance?" she asked. Cynthia put a finger to her chin.

"Hmm, well yes, I guess you'd say it was a dance." She said. "But, it isn't really anything formal. You may come as you like." She smiled.

Diamond raised his hand.

"Diamond?" Cynthia answered.

"Will there be lots of food?" he asked, tongue hanging from his mouth. Cynthia grinned.

"Yes, Diamond, there will be plenty of food for you guys." She said.

Gold raised his hand, which was uncommon, as he usually would just blurt out what he wanted to say. Even Cynthia seemed shocked by the action.

"Er, yes, Gold?" she said.

"So, are we gonna have to bring a date?" he asked with a sly grin. Some of the students were shocked by the question. Not so much that _Gold_ asked it, but that it was actually asked. Crystal groaned. Cynthia chuckled.

"Well, of course you can. There's no rule against it." She said.

"Sweet!" Gold celebrated to himself.

Suddenly the whole class started conversing amongst themselves again.

"Wow, isn't that nice?" Soul said happily. "Only a week of school and they're already having a dance." Platinum smugly crossed her arms.

"Well _of course, _my family knows when it's appropriate to celebrate an event!" she said.

Green was giddy with excitement.

"Ooh! I wonder what I should wear?" she said

Across the room…

"So it's a dance." Red said. "Sounds cool. Don't ya think, Yellow?" he smiled. Yellow blushed.

"Uh, yeah. Haha." She laughed nervously. "It sounds like fun." She said. "What do you think, Blue?" she asked.

Blue didn't open his eyes. "What do I think about what? It's just a dance." He said. Red and Yellow sweat dropped.

"Woah! Did ya hear that, Ruby?" Sapphire grinned excitedly. Ruby looked shocked.

"Don't tell me _you're_ actually gonna go to the dance!" he said. Sapphire frowned.

"Whaddaya mean by that?" she asked. Ruby shrugged.

"Well, a dance _is_ a formal occasion. I _do_ hope you'll plan on wearing something nice." He said. Sapphire's face reddened in embarrassment.

"I oughta-" she said before being cut off by Crystal grabbing her arm.

"Calm down, Sapphire." She said. "You don't want _another_ detention do you? Sapphire folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at Ruby, who used _Mirror Move_.

Suddenly, a loud bell sounded. Cynthia clapped.

"Okay, class, time to move to your classes. Have a nice day, everyone." They all proceeded to grab their bags and leave the room.

* * *

***First Period***

Gold and Crystal had the same first period class, which was taught by Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four. Crystal took her seat in front of Gold. As soon as she sat, he was already tapping on her shoulder. She turned around.

"What is it, Gold?" she whispered.

"So, about that dance." He grinned. "Wanna be escorted by yours truly?" he asked. A stress mark appeared on Crystal's head.

"That's what you wanted to ask me?" she whispered, though annoyed. Gold slightly laughed.

"What? This is important." He said.

"Gold, class is about to start and-" Crystal began, but was cut off by a voice.

"Miss Crystal!" it shouted. Crystal turned around to see Agatha standing in front of her desk in the middle of the aisle.

"U-uh, y-yes, Ms. Agatha?" she said.

"Now I know it's popular with you _young folks_ to wear an article of clothing that belongs to your boyfriend or girlfriend, but I must remind you that _HATS ARE NOT ALLOWED INDOORS_!" she raised her voice at the last part. Crystal's face reddened and she put a hand on her head. "B-boyfreind?" she stuttered.

"Gwah?" she exclaimed. She'd forgotten that she hadn't taken off Gold's cap after he put it on her head in homeroom.

The rest of the class giggled as an embarrassed Crystal gave the cap back to an amused Gold.

"Now Crystal, while you _are_ one of my favorite students, I simply cannot show favoritism. I'm going to have to give you a detention." She said. Crystal's eyes widened.

"D-d-d-detention?" she said. "But Ms. Agatha..." Agatha cut her off.

"No buts, Crystal. You'll have detention this Thursday for 2 hours after school." She said. "That is the shortest length you can get."

"Wait a minute, Ms. Agatha," a male school kid said. "What about not showing favoritism to-"

"QUIET!" Agatha interrupted. The boy slid lower in his chair.

Agatha cleared her throat. "Now, back to business. Today we'll be discussing _gender differences _in Pokémon. Everyone, open your books."

Crystal hung her head and pulled out her book.

"Hey Crys!" Gold whispered. She didn't turn around.

"What?" she whispered.

"The hat looks good on you." He said. Crystal turned and glared at Gold.

"Hehe, so we'll talk later?" he said. Crystal turned back around. Gold snapped his fingers.

"_Shoot!"_

* * *

***End of Third Period***

As Red was putting his books into his locker, he was approached by Yellow.

"Hi Red." She said. Red turned around.

"Oh, Yellow, what's up?" he said.

"Do you think you could tutor me again today?" she asked. Red smiled.

"Sure, in what?" he asked. The bell for lunch rang.

"Uh, can I tell you later?" she asked. "I've gotta go somewhere right now."

"Sure. So you won't be eating lunch with us?" he asked. Yellow shook her head.

"No, sorry. I have to meet Green somewhere today." She said.

"Aww, so Green won't be there either?" he said. Yellow shook her head. Red shrugged.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. See ya, Yellow." He said and walked off.

"Bye." She said and walked to her own locker. Yellow then stood in the hallway for another minute until it was clear. She then reached into her locker and took out her large, yellow, straw hat.

"The coast is clear." She said to the hat.

"Good." A voice that hat emitted said. "And such good timing."

Suddenly, White appeared holding two lunches.

"Eh, White?" Yellow said. White laughed.

"No silly." She said as her face started to "melt" off. A Ditto fell to the floor. It was Green using one of her disguises.

"It's just meee!" Green sang. "Thanks my sweet Ditty." She said and returned it to its Pokeball.

Yellow sweat dropped. "Was the disguise really necessary?" she asked. Green laughed.

"Of course it was! We've got to be really discreet!" she said. She looked around. "Okay, come on." She walked over to her own locker, opened it, and climbed inside. Yellow followed her inside.

"Okay. Now's the time!" Green said.

"A bit dramatic…" Yellow said to herself. Suddenly, the floor beneath them collapsed.

They fell into a long series of tubes with many turns and swirls.

"Weeeeee!" Green and Yellow shrieked. Some times for joy and other times in discomfort at the speed they were moving.

Finally, the exited and landed on a large mat.

Green and Yellow shook their hair. "Wooo! That was quite a trip!" Green exclaimed.

"It seems to get more twisted everytime you take me here." Yellow said, eyes swirling. Green helped her to a chair and handed her one of the lunches.

The place they were in was dark. Though not pitch black as there were lights illunimated from a very large screen that was behind a teacher's desk. Yellow's chair was a good distance away from this desk. Green walked around the desk to the other side, set her plate down and faced the large screen, her back facing Yellow.

Yellow started to eat and Green suddenly spoke.

"Do you know why you're here today?" Green asked, in a slightly serious sounding voice, which caught Yellow off guard.

"Uhm...no." she answered. "_To be honest, I've come here with you three times already and I've never really known why you've chosen me._.." Yellow thought.

"Remember the announcement this morning? Green asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Yellow responded. "The dance, right."

"Correct. And what crucial piece of information did we learn about it?" Green asked.

"Uh...there will be lots of food?" Yellow guessed.

"NO!" Green said, her voice slightly scaring Yellow.

"We learned that..." Green finally turned around to Yellow and exclaimed, "WE CAN TAKE DATES!" she grinned, finally using her cheerful voice. Yellow fell to the floor.

"Is..is that all?" Yellow asked. Green looked shocked and went over to Yellow.

"_All?_ Yellow, this is an _awesome_ opportunity to make this dance _perfect_!" she grinned. "Being the first week of school and all, can you imagine that anyone will _actually_ ask anyone to the dance?" she said.

"Uhhh..." Yellow started, before Green said, "Exactly! Of course they won't." She grabbed Yellow's arm.

"That's why _we're_ gonna help 'em out!" she said.

"EHH?" Yellow exclaimed. Green let go of Yellow and began to pace.

"Yeah! When I overheard some of the teachers saying there was gonna be an announcement, I knew it'd be big, but not _this_ big!" she said.

"Wait...you knew there was an announcement?" Yellow asked, but Green was still rambling.

"And Gold gave is a crucial piece of info, we can take dates!" she said. "So all we gotta to is set everybody up so that the dance'll be more fun!"

Yellow's head was spinning. She couldn't keep up with what was happening. "Wait? So we're getting involved in people's business?" she exclaimed.

"Don't we always?" Green winked.

"_We?"_ Yellow thought. "But, Green, we can't just randomly set people up without knowing who likes who!" Yellow tried to reason.

Green thought for a second. "Of course! Yellow, you're a genius." Yellow blinked.

"I am?" she asked, eating some more of her lunch. Green rubbed Yellow's head.

"Yeah. While I can kind of tell for some people, such as yourself (Yellow blushes), I need to find out for some of the others."

"A-And how do you plan on finding out?" Yellow asked. Green thought for a second. Then, quickly turned around.

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

* * *

***End of Lunch***

The cafeteria women were locking up the kitchen. As they were leaving for the day, one stopped to look back.

"What's wrong?" another asked. The first one looked perplexed.

"It just seems that every day, whenever we open up the kitchen, there's always _less_ food than when we locked up the day before." The second one walked over to a wall.

"Oh, I think you're just imagining it." she said. "But even so, Mr. Berlitz does have this." she pressed a button that turned on a red laser defense system.

"Now, an alarm will go off in case anyone breaks in." she said. The women then left the cafeteria.

"Okay, they're gone." a voice said. "Time to make our move!"

Two beings had been positioned above the cafeteria on chandeliers the whole time. They jumped to the floor.

"Ow!" the second person said. The first turned around.

"Dia? What's wrong?" they asked.

"Ow! Ow!" Dia rubbed his backside. "I fell on my butt." The first person giggled.

"Don't tell me ya hurt ya'self?" Diamond shook his head. "No, I'm okay, Sapphire." he said. She grabbed his hand to help him up.

"Good!" she turned around. "Now! To get those snacks!" she said.

Sapphire climbed up onto a table and jumped to grab a chandelier. She pulled herself up. Dia followed her actions.

Above them was a vent.

"It should be unlocked..." she said as she removed to cover. "Bingo!" she said. The two climbed in the vent and reached the other end. Sapphire looked to see the red lasers. She grinned.

"Hmm, red lasers, huh?" she banged the side of the vent system. "Gold! It's your turn."

In another vent was Gold. "I'm on it." he said. He opened his vent and hung upside down.

"Now where is that-" he started. Sapphire's head emerged upside down from her vent.

"Over there!" she pointed. It was the button that turned off the lasers.

"Ah!" Gold said. He pulled out his pool stick and extended it to the wall, pressed the button, and shut off the lasers.

"Yes!" the three exclaimed. Gold and Sapphire jumped down. Diamond pulled out a Pokeball.

"Tru!" he said and sent him out, slightly startling Sapphire and Gold. Diamond jumped and landed on Tru's back.

"Thanks Tru." he said, patting Tru's back.

"And now..." Sapphire said and opened one of the refrigerators. It was filled with cake. All three Pokedex holders' eyes sparkled.

"Cake!" Diamond exclaimed and started eating away at the cake, giving some to Tru.

"This is delicious." Sapphire said. She pulled out Toro's Pokeball. "Have some, Toro."

Gold then took out Exbo's Pokeball. "You too, Exbo." he said.

Diamond, Gold, and Sapphire and their Pokemon, proceeded to eat half of the the cafeteria's supply of cake.

* * *

***Beginning of Fourth Period***

After Grumpigging out on cake, Gold and Diamond were heading to their next classes. Sapphire, being carried by Gold, had fallen asleep due to eating so much.

The halls were clear. Normally, the three would have been reprimanded for being in the halls when classes were about to start, but Diamond, Gold, and Sapphire, all had study hall as their next class.

"Gee, Gold, thanks for helping me! I would have never been able to get that cake without you and Sapphire!" Diamond grinned. Gold smiled, smugly.

"Oh, it was nothing. That fact that I could help someone else is thanks enough." He boasted, head held high. Diamond's expression suddenly changed to slightly worried.

"You don't think that we'll get in trouble, do you?" He asked. Gold shook his head.

"Naw, don't worry about that. Besides, these guys are rich. Some missing cake won't worry a soul." As they walked down the hall, Gold suddenly stopped and stared down an empty hallway."

Diamond stopped, too. "What's wrong, Gold?" he asked. Gold was silent for a second before saying, "Oh, nothing, nothing." Just remember something I gotta do." he said. He handed Sapphire's body to Diamond.

"Wha-?" he gasped. "Gold?" he questioned. But Gold was already headed down the hallway. "I'll leave her to you!" he shouted. "Unsure of what to do, Diamond continued walking down the hall.

"_Hmm, I don't think Pearl or Lady are in a class right now, either_." he thought. _"I wonder where they are_."

Suddenly he saw Ruby coming down the hall. "Oh Ruby!" he called out.

Ruby stopped and noticed Sapphire being held by Diamond.

"_Huh? What's Diamond doing holding Sapphire like that_?" he wondered. Before he could ask, Diamond transferred her to Ruby.

"Diamond, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"She fell asleep." he said, causing Ruby to sweat drop. "Say, do you know where Pearl or Lady are right now?

"Hmm. Well, I think Lady was talking to one of her teachers. And Pearl..." Ruby pointed down the hall. "...is waiting for her in the library."

"Oh, thanks!" Diamond said and went down the hallway to the library. Ruby turned around.

"But wait! What do I-?" he started. He looked down at the sleeping Sapphire in his arms. He felt his face start to warm up and was glad that he was the only one around.

"_She...looks...sort of...cute."_ he thought. "He then shook his head. "Augh! What am I supposed to do with her?"

* * *

**Okay, there was gonna be one more scene, but thought it would be better shorter than longer, so the next part will be in the next chapter.**

**I'm worried that the charcters are OOC, so please give your opinions or just tell me your general thoughts and review. :D**

**Also, this chapter was also a bit rushed, so tell me if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes. :)**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. A Day of Action

**I'm so happy some people reviewed! Thanks so much! :'D Even Hammyham :K**

**A Random Reader, to answer your question, most of the Pokedex holders are around 11 when they are introduced, but in Black and White they are 14. That's why I had them be older. Does that make sense?**

**Again, a long chapter. Sorry about that. :( I really gotta stop making these chapters so long. And also, I couldn't think of a good title, so sorry about that...yeah...**

* * *

***Library***

Diamond ran down the hallway and opened a door that lead outside. Turning a corner lead him to the library. He opened the door and went in, but not even three steps inside, he ran into someone and fell backward.

"Ow!" He said. "Sorry about that, Pea-." He started, assuming it was Pearl, but then took notice.

"Oh, that's quite all right. I shouldn't be standing in the doorway, now should I?" It was Lady Platinum. She was picking up the books she dropped.

"L-L-Lady?" Diamond gasped. Lady looked up.

"Oh, Diamond! There you are." Lady smiled.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you with that." Diamond said, helping her pick up her books.

"Pearl and I were waiting for you to show up-" Lady started saying. She stopped when she realized that she and Diamond both reached for the last book and his hand was on top of hers. Diamond blushed and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Sorry." He said. Lady giggled. "Oh, that's fine Diamond." She stood up.

"So, where's Pearl?" Diamond asked, standing up himself. "I saw Ruby and he told me that Pearl was here waiting for you, too."

"Oh, well I left my teacher and came here to find Pearl very upset from waiting for us." Lady explained.

"_Where's Dia_? He asked." Lady narrated. "_I don't know_. I responded."

"_What's taking him?_ He said, in an irritated tone." Lady continued. "_I'm sure he'll be here soon_. I reassured."

"_GAH! Well I'm going to the snack machine! He'll probably be hungry when he gets here!_ He yelled." Lady said. "And then he left." She finished, chuckling.

Diamond laughed, too. "So all of that happened?" he asked. Even though he'd just eaten nearly eight slices of cake, Pearl knew him all too well; he _was_ hungry.

***Vending Machine***

"C'mon! C'mon!" Pearl said, tapping his fingers while he waited in line for the machine.

"GAAAH CAN'T YOU GUYS GO ANY FASTER?" he yelled to those students in front of him.

"Woah, that guy's creepy!" a female school kid said.

"Just wait 'till we get our snacks, then we can make a break for it!" a male school kid whispered back.

"IF YOU ALL DON'T HURRY UP, I'M GONNA FINE ALL OF YOOOUU!" Pearl shouted, causing the kids to shiver.

"_Fine all of you! Fine all of you_!" Chatler mimicked.

***Library***

Diamond and Lady had been standing in the library and we at an awkward silence. Finally, Lady spoke.

"Guess what, Diamond?" she said. "Diamond looked at her.

"Huh, what is it, Lady?" he said. Lady grinned.

"I heard that we're going to be playing soccer again today." She grinned. "I do so enjoy a friendly match on the field. It's so invigorating after a day's work!" Diamond nodded.

"Yeah…" he said, quietly. Lady had a look of concern.

"Hmm, Diamond, what's wrong?" Lady asked.

"It's just that, I don't know if you've ever noticed, it's kind of embarrassing, but I've never even been _picked_ to play soccer for our team." He said quietly.

Lady actually_ had_ noticed, but she didn't want to say anything as she thought it would be embarrassing for him, so she said, "Oh, y-you haven't? I just assumed it would be when I was on the bench…" she said, lying horribly. Diamond shook his head.

"Yeah. I'm just the water boy." He quickly feigned a smile. "It's not like it bothers me or anything. I mean, I'm so slow, we'd probably lose every game." He chuckled. Lady knew he was faking his emotions.

"Well, bringing your teammates water is a very important job. As hot-headed as most of them are." She said, trying to reassure him.

"Hehe, I guess it is." He said. He was shocked when Lady put her hand on his shoulder.

"And anyway, Diamond, it doesn't matter if you never play on the team, you're still good at what you do." She smiled.

Diamond blushed. "Thanks Lady." He said. Lady grinned, and then frowned.

"Although, there still is something that confuses me…" she said.

"What is it, Lady?" Diamond asked.

"Where on earth is Pearl?" she wondered. "It's been nearly ten minutes."

***Vending Machine***

"Come on, _come ooon_!" Pearl chanted to the vending machine as his bag of chips was about to fall from the machine.

The metal spiral stopped.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING MEEEEEE!" Pearl yelled. Chatler flew in circles, squawking.

* * *

***Before Fifth Period***

As students were starting to switch classes, Gold was standing near a corner in the hallway. He peered down the hallway, as if looking for someone. Suddenly, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Gold! What are you doing?" he turned around. He was shocked to see Crystal standing behind him.

"Oh, Crys." He grinned. "What's up?" she had a glare on her face.

"Don't you 'what's up' me! What are you doing by this corner? It doesn't look like anything good." She said in a scolding tone. Gold closed his eyes in defeat.

"You know me too well, Serious Girl." He said. Crystal's eyes widened and she nearly dropped her books.

"Gold! You could get in trouble doing whatever it is you're doing?" she said. He put his finger under her chin.

"Nice to know ya still care about me even though I got ya in trouble." He grinned. Crystal grabbed his arm and moved it, but before he could say anything, he moved her to the side so that they were unseen by whoever came down the hallway.

"Gold!" Crystal whispered, but Gold hushed her. "Shhh! Here he comes." He said. They both peered past the wall.

The principal was leaving his office. He started down the hall. Gold reached for his Pokeballs.

"Gold!" Crystal tried to stop him, but Gold quieted her again. "Y'know, I'm starting to think you just like saying my name." he winked. He now had all of his Pokeballs.

"GO!" he called out all of his Pokémon that he had on hand. "NOW!" he followed up.

Exbo, Sunbo, Sudobo, Aibo, Tibo, and Polibo all charged the principal.

"GWAH?" he said.

People were now stopping in the hall and staring. A lass cried out, "LOOK OUT, PRINCIPAL GIOVANNI!"

But it was too late, Sunbo's leaves cut Giovanni's suit, Sudobo knocked him down, though Aibo was there to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Exbo then scorched some of his office, and finally, Tibo and Polibo soaked him.

Not a single student, other than Gold, had an expression other than pure shock. Most of the students ran away from the scene. Gold returned his Pokémon to their Pokeballs.

Gold smirked. Crystal could have killed him.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" she yelled. Giovanni, being helped up by Sebastian, Lady's butler called out.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?"

"Well, that's my cue!" Gold said. "Stay back, Super Serious Girl, don't want 'em thinking _you_ had something to do with this." Crystal did as instructed and nervously watched the scene from behind the corner.

Gold walked up to Giovanni, laughing to himself.

"GOLD! This was _your_ doing?" He yelled. Gold nodded, further infuriating Giovanni.

"You have just earned yourself…" he said thorough gritted teeth, trying to keep his temper down. "…detention for as long as I see fit! Starting today!" he said. Gold gave a thumbs up.

"Gotcha, boss man." He turned to leave and waved. "Oh, and I'll be sure to get the suit fixed up for ya." He said.

"You insolent brat!" Giovanni fumed as Sebastian held him back. "AND TAKE OFF THAT HAT!"

"Please keep calm, sir." Sebastian begged.

Gold walked over to Crystal and leaned against a locker. "So, I guess we've got detention _together_ now, huh." He smirked. Crystal's eyes widened.

"WHAT? You mean-" Gold grabbed her hand and started to run.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late for P.E. if we just stand around here chatting!" he said, and pulled her all the way to the gym.

* * *

***Sixth Period- P.E.***

The Pokedex holders went to their respective changing rooms, and there was something going on no matter which one you entered.

***Boy's Changing Room***

"Ugh! I hate this class!" Ruby said. "P.E. makes me get all sweaty!" he whined.

"_Not that you do much in the class anyway._" Most of the boys thought. Red turned to Gold.

"So Gold, did you really do what they said you did to Giovanni a few minutes ago?" Red asked. "Someone in the hallway told me your Pokémon wrecked Giovanni's office and attacked him!"

Gold grinned. "Yep, that was all me!" he grinned.

"But why did you do that?" Diamond asked. "Didn't you get detention, for like, the whole year?"

"Actually, 'till Giovanni gets bored, but they're probably just the same thing." He laughed.

Everyone was stunned. "How can you be so okay with it?" Wally asked. Gold shrugged.

"He's definitely got ulterior motives." Silver said, though not really caring one way or another. Red thought for a second.

"Y'know Gold," Red started. "Crys told me that…you kinda got _her_ in detention." The locker room gasped.

"WHAT? Crys in detention?" Emerald exclaimed.

"What on earth did you _do?_" Silver asked. Gold waved his hands in front of him.

"Hey, calm down guys. Hehe, what is this, the 'Crystal Fan club'?" he laughed nervously.

"_And you're the leader_." Blue thought. Red continued his thought.

"So I'm thinkin', did you just get yourself in detention on purpose?" he asked. Gold lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"You guys are too smart for me." he laughed. "Yep, if Super Serious Girl's gonna be in detention, I figured I should, too. Y'know, she's not used to that kind of thing."

"But at this cost? This extent?" Cheren asked. "Isn't this a bit much?" Gold laughed.

"Haha! Maybe." The others sweat dropped.

"_Well, if he's okay with it…"_ most thought.

"Well, if that's out of the way," Red clenched a fist. "Let's get out there and play some soccer!"

"Yeah!" Pearl agreed. "Those girls have got another thing coming today!" and with that, they went out to the field.

***Girl's Changing Room***

Most of the girls were all changed and just waiting for the others to finish, as all girls must travel together.

Crystal sat down thinking about what had just happened.

"Did he…just earn all of that detention…because he was sorry for getting _me_ into detention?" she wondered.

"Hey Crys?" Crystal turned around. It was Soul. "Hey, are you okay? You were just mumbling to yourself." She said. Crystal laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." She smiled. Soul returned the smile and the two started to leave, but they heard a loud voice and turned around.

"Attention! Attention! Can I have everyone's attention?" everyone turned to see Green standing on one of the benches.

The room was filled with questions like: "Huh, Green?" and "What's she doing?"

Green cleared her throat. "As we all know, the Berlitzes have taken it upon themselves to welcome us to this school with a dance." She announced, hands on hips. "And after only week of school, I think we oughta take it upon ourselves to thank them!" she said happily.

"Huh?" the girls all looked around at each other.

"_I hope she can pull this off." _Yellow thought to herself.

"So I have decided that we'll all go to a slumber party at Lady Platinum's house!" she said with excitement.

Most of the girls were silent for a second. Lady spoke first.

"A slumber party…at _my_ house?" she said in a quiet voice. Green jumped off of the bench and put an arm around Lady.

"Sure thing! It's the perfect to repay you." She said with a wink. Crystal raised her hand and spoke.

"Uh, exactly how is having a slumber party a Lady's house, _us_ thanking _her_?" she asked. Green sweat dropped a bit.

"Uh…ehh…" she stuttered. Yellow face-palmed. Green clearly had not planned everything out.

"I think it is a grand idea!" Lady said.

"Huh?" Everyone questioned, including Green.

"You do?" Mei asked. Lady clapped.

"Oh yes! I've always wanted to have a slumber party." She grinned, facing everyone. "Being as overprotective as my parents were, I've never had the opportunity to have one." Green grinned, too.

"Not that they would have allowed me to associate with _commoners,_ anyway." Lady said. Everyone face-faulted. A vein appeared on Green's head.

"Why you little-" she whispered through gritted teeth, but quickly smiled when Lady faced her again.

"Well, it's settled then. We'll all attend the slumber party at my house." She said.

"Tomorrow night!" Green added. The girls looked at each other.

"Sounds like fun." Soul said.

"Yeah!" Bianca cheered. White nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" they all said.

Yellow breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Sapphire climbed on top of a bench.

"Alright!" she said, tightening her bandana. "NOW LET'S GO PLAY SOCCER!" The girls cheered and went out to the field.

* * *

***Sixth Period- P.E.***

A loud whistle sounded. Everyone covered their ears. It was the coach.

"OKAY CLASS!" he shouted. "GET INTO GROUPS OVER HERE!" The dexholders approached the soccer field.

"NOW-" the coach started, but someone tugged on his arm. He looked down to see Ruby.

"Excuse me, Lt. Surge, but do you have to shout so _loud_? I mean, we're right here." He said.

Surge ruffled Ruby's hair-like hat, which he was allowed to wear outside. It was the only other place other than Cynthia's homeroom and the lesser strict teachers' classrooms where one could safely wear a cap or hat.

"Sorry 'bout that, squirt." He laughed. "Alright everyone, girls on one side, boys on the other. Pick ya teams, five members each, and then get out there! He said, slapping Ruby's back.

Ruby winced and walked over to the boys.

"Ow." He whined.

"Ruby, come on." Black said. "Gold's about to pick his team."

Gold, equipped with his pool cue, scratched his chin.

"Hmm, okay…so today…I wanna pick…" he started.

"HURRY UP, WILL YA?" Pearl exclaimed. Gold frowned.

"Geez dude, fine. Get over here." He said. Pearl grinned.

"Awesome!" he high fived Diamond.

"Good luck, Pearl" Diamond called. Pearl gave a thumbs up.

"Next I want…Red…and Blue, too." Red and Blue gave each other a competitive smirk.

And finally I want…Black." He said.

"Yeah!" Black cheered.

"Alright, our team is ready." He said, mounting his pool cue on his shoulder, like a baseball bat. The others who were unpicked went to sit on the bench, except Ruby, who sat in the bleachers.

"Alright!" Sapphire said. "First I pick…the Super Serious Girl." She laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Crystal said, and stood behind Sapphire.

"Hehe…okay. Next, I pick the Lady!" she pointed to Lady.

"Yes!" she clapped.

"Hnnnn….pick me! Pick me!" Bianca whined. "I wanna play!" Sapphire sweat dropped.

"Uh…ok…" she said. "Next I pick…the Pesky Girl!" she pointed to Green.

"Me! Me!" Bianca said, jumping up and down.

Sapphire tapped her chin and looked at her team.

"Now I need a goalie!" she said. "…and for that I choose…."

"Waaaah!" Bianca said.

"Aha! Caballero Amarillo!" she said.

"Right!" Yellow agreed.

"Waaaaahh!" Bianca cried. "I wanted to play! I wanted to play! Sapphire _never_ picks me."

"Calm down." White said. "You can coach with me on the side." She said.

"Okay!" Bianca said cheerfully, then hung her head. "But I really wanted to play." She sagged over to the sidelines, grumbling. Sapphire shook her head.

"Uh..alright then!" she said. "Let's play ball."

The boys went on one side of the field and the girls went to the other. Lt. Surge blew his whistle loudly again.

For the boys: Gold was the goalie, Pearl and Red played in the back and Blue and Black were upfront. As for the girls: Yellow was the goalie, Green and Lady played in the back and Crystal and Sapphire played up front.

"Okay, the last time we played, the girls won." Lt Surge said, laughing. "So today, we'll let the boys start with the ball. That okay, Sapphire?"

Sapphire gave a thumbs up. "Sure, they're gonna need it."

"Ready?" Surge yelled. He blew his whistle to start the game.

Blue kicked the ball to Black, who kicked it up the field. They ran forward and came to Sapphire and Crystal. Black tried to pass to Blue, but Sapphire ran up to him and took the ball, nearly knocking him over.

"AAAAGH! What's he doing out there?" Pearl yelled. "I'm gonna stop her!" he said and ran to get the ball.

"Uh, Pearl, I wouldn't-" Red started, but Pearl had already started down the field.

"Sapphire, look out!" Crystal called. Sapphire suddenly stopped, upon looking up and seeing Pearl, and kicked the ball backwards to Crystal. Crystal, then kicked the oncoming ball, straight ahead into the net.

"Perfect!" she cheered.

"Woah…that was like…" Emerald started saying from the sidelines.

"A _**Crys-style**_ capture!" Diamond finished. Silver face palmed. Wally laughed.

"One point for the ladies!" Lt. Surge yelled out.

They re-took their positions. Sapphire started with the ball and ran right past Blue and Black.

"Heh! This will be eas-" Sapphire began, but was cut off by Red stealing the ball from her.

"Eh?" she yelled. Red kicked the ball to Black.

"Black!" he yelled. Black stopped it in front of him and kicked it to Blue upon seeing and upcoming Crystal.

Blue took control and started running toward the girls' goal.

Green moved in front of him. "You wouldn't try to score on _me_, would you?" she said, trying to charm him. Unfazed, Blue kicked it right past her. Yellow tried to block it, but it was too fast for her.

"GOOAL!" Gold yelled from the other side. Blue smirked.

"GREEN!" Lady scolded. "You're supposed to be on defense, not trying to charm the opposition! Get over there and play defense!" Green walked back to her spot.

"Hmph! It would have worked if it was _my sweetie_ who had been there." She pouted.

The boys did the same play, and this time, Black scored.

"AGH! It's 2-1 now!" Sapphire complained. "What's our game plan?"

"No plan!" Yellow said. "White!" she called to the side lines. White nodded. She grabbed something from the bleachers and got something, which she then threw to Yellow like a Frisbee. It was her straw hat.

Yellow caught it and put it on her head. "Okay. Now I am ready!" she said, confidently. Sapphire grinned.

"Okay!" she said.

Gold smirked. "Uh-oh. Yellow's got her hat on! It's serious now!" he said.

Black started with the ball, he kicked it out to Blue, but Crystal intercepted it. She ran and kicked towards the goal, but Gold blocked it.

"Sorry, Super Serious Gal, but I can't let you score just 'cuz you're cute." He smirked. Crystal reddened in anger and embarrassment.

Red had the ball now and kicked it to Pearl, who kicked it to Blue. Lady tried to take it from him, but Blue was more skilled than Lady and kicked it to the goal. This time, Yellow blocked it.

"Yes! Great job, Yellow." The other girls cheered from the side.

Green kicked the ball out to Sapphire who was able to get a clean shot into the goal since all of the other boys were closer to the girls' goal.

"2-2" Surge shouted. "Next goal'll win!" Everybody got in position.

"Okay, go!" Surge yelled.

Crystal started with the ball. She kicked it down field, but a little too hard, as Black was the one who got ahold of it. He kicked it diagonally to Blue. But Sapphire intercepted it an kicked it as hard as she could. So hard, that it went through the air, off to the sides and hit the side of the boys' goal. This caused it to ricochet towards the bleachers.

"Uh-oh…" she said. Everybody started running in that direction. The ball was headed for Ruby, who was not paying attention to the game.

"RUBY, LOOK OUT!" Sapphire shouted.

"RUBY!" the other guys on the bench yelled.

"Huh?" was all Ruby managed to say before he looked up right as the soccer ball hit him.

"Oooh!" everybody cringed.

The ball hit Ruby on the head so hard that it knocked him out cold. Everyone gasped. Emerald, Wally, and Diamond reached Ruby first and were shaking him.

"Ruby, say something!" Diamond said. But it was hopeless, as he was unconscious.

"We gotta get him to the nurse!" Wally said. Silver and Cheren attempted to lift him up, but before they could, Sapphire pushed them out of the way and hauled him onto her own shoulders.

"I'll handle him!" she yelled and ran inside. Everyone else just stood there.

"What should we do, Lt. Surge?" Red asked. Surge rubbed the back of his head.

"It seems...she's got it under control for now." he said. "Let's just leave it to her. Everyone else, just hang tight until class is over while I go over to the nurse's office."

Meanwhile the other girls were still shocked.

"Oh my goodness!" Lady exclaimed. "I can't believe Sapphire can kick so hard."

"I hope Ruby's okay." Mei said. Soul looked around.

"Hey, where did Green and Yellow go?" she asked. The other girls looked around, but didn't see them.

"Hmm...I wonder where they went..." Bianca said.

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter was really kind of random I think, so I hope you don't hate it. Also, I don't really know much about soccer, but it was to only sport I could think of, so anyway, if something about the soccer match is wierd, tell me and I'll try to fix it...X(**

**Lt. Surge in this chapter seems to be based more on the on in the Anime that the one from Adventures, to me, so sorry about him being OOC.**

**There's probably more bad stuff, too, so I'll apologize for it when you guys bring it up.**

**I'll try to make the next one better for you guys.**

**So please tell me what you think and reveiw!**


	4. Slumber Party: Part 1

**Okay, so this first part was originally supposed to be at the end of the last chapter, but may chapters are so long, I keep having to cut them up, so...yeah...**

* * *

The school nurse was sitting in her office reading a magazine. She was taking a break after having to clean her office due to it been made a mess by her last patient.

"I do hope Principal Giovanni will be all right." she said to herself. As she turned the page of her magazine, the door was suddenly kicked down.

"Oh my goodness!" the nurse shouted. She'd back up a bit, but then saw it was just two students, one of which she recognized.

"Sapphire?" she started. "What's wrong, why did you…" Sapphire laid Ruby's body on the examination table.

"Nurse Joy, ya gotta help Ruby!" she exclaimed. Nurse Joy started to examine him.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked. Sapphire pointed.

"It's his head. I accidentally kicked a soccer ball too hard and it hit him smack in the face!" she said. Nurse Joy felt his head.

"Hmm…well, he's not too bad. I'll have to check him out." She said. "In the meantime, it's best you wait outside if you choose to stay. It'll be quicker that way." Sapphire nodded.

She picked up the kicked-down door and placed it back in its proper place. She struggled trying to fit it back to normal since she broke the hinges, but after a few seconds, she gave up and sat down on a bench outside the office.

Unbeknownst to Sapphire, she was being watched. On the other side of the hallway was a plant.

Green peered from behind the plant. "Hmmm, Sapphire seems pretty worried about Ruby." She grinned. "I think I know who we're setting up fiiirst~" she sang. Yellow was right next to her.

"Is this really an appropriate time for that?" she sweat dropped. "Also…are _those_ really necessary?" she asked, pointing, referring to the binoculars Green was holding.

"Hn? Of course they're necessary! Would I have them if they weren't?" she asked.

"Green, shh! Get down!" Yellow said and pointed. Lt. Surge was coming in their direction.

"Eep!" Green squealed as the two ducked. Lt. Surge walked up to Sapphire.

"How's ya friend?" he asked.

"Nurse Joy told me to wait outside while she checks him." She said. Lt. Surge nodded. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door out of place.

"What the?" he exclaimed. Sapphire rubbed the back of her head.

"Hehe…about that…" she said, sheepishly.

"Eeeh, tell me later." Lt. Surge said. Sapphire grinned nervously again. Surge went inside and propped the door back up.

Sapphire took it as an opportunity to look through the glass. She saw Lt. Surge talking to Nurse Joy. She looked at Ruby. He had an ice pack on his head, which was propped up on a pillow. She was so fixated on Ruby that she wasn't paying attention to Lt. Surge, who was coming back out. As soon as he pushed the door, Sapphire jumped back to the bench. Lt. Surge propped the door back up and turned to Sapphire.

He took a deep breath. "Well, the boy's gonna be okay, he'll wake up soon. But he's got a nasty knot on his head. Nurse Joy says he'll probably be having some head pains, but he'll be fine. No need to worry." Sapphire breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." She said. Surge nodded.

"Yeah, Ruby's a tough kid. Probably only sustained all that damage since he didn't see it coming." He said. Sapphire nodded and looked through the glass of the door at him.

"You gonna stay here?" Lt. Surge asked. Sapphire nodded.

"Yeah, you go on back to class, I've got everything here." She said. He nodded to her. He started to leave, but turned back around.

"Oh, by the way…have you seen Green or Yellow around here?" he asked.

"Huh? No I haven't seen either of them." She said, slightly confused. Lt. Surge sweat dropped a bit.

"Oh ok. Well, take care of ya friend." He said, with a slight wave. "_Where did those girls get off to_?" he wondered.

As he walked off, Green and Yellow regained composure. "Whew!" Green and Yellow breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Yellow said.

"You're telling me." Green said. She looked a Sapphire through the binoculars again. "Gah, she's saying something. Yellow, your hat!" she said. Yellow tuned her head a bit while Green adjusted something on her hat. They started to hear Sapphire's voice.

"Hmm…I just wish there was something I could do to help. She mumbled. Yellow gasped, shocked at hearing Sapphire's voice, but Green hushed her.

"But how? I don't wanna hurt him anymore. UGH! What kind of help can a _wild child_ give?" she exclaimed. Suddenly, she stopped.

"A _wild child_…" she said. "That's it!" she exclaimed, standing up. She then ran off, out a nearby door.

Green and Yellow popped up from behind the plant. "Where's she going?" Green wondered.

"Hey Green," Yellow started. "…how come we were able to hear Sapphire? Have you put a tracker on her?" Green grinned.

"It's Clefy." She said.

"Clefy?" Yellow asked, confused as Green handed her the binoculars. Looking through them, she saw a minimized Clefy, Green's Clefable, under the bench Sapphire had been sitting on. He was holding one of Green's microphones and waved to her. Yellow grinned and waved back.

"So that's why we could hear her. You had Clefy shrink down and carry your microphone over there so that Sapphire would not see." Yellow grinned at Green's smart thinking. "And that's why you had the binoculars." Green grinned.

"Yep!" she winked and gave Yellow a thumbs up. Then she turned away.

"_Well, the actual reason for the binoculars was to see Sapphire's reactions up close. But…no matter_." She thought to herself, her signature 'sneaky' expression on her face.

"But what about Sapphire?" Yellow asked. "Should we follow her?" Green thought for a second.

"Hmm, she shouldn't have gotten far…" she thought out loud. "OK, Yellow, you follow her, and I'll stay here and see if anything happens with Ruby. Yellow nodded. She stood up and went out of the same door that Sapphire ran out of. She looked around to see Sapphire climbing up a nearby tree and grabbing a vine.

Yellow reached for a Pokeball. "Kitty!" she said and released him.

"We need to fly, Kitty." She said. He picked her up and flew behind Sapphire, but at a reasonable distance.

Sapphire was swinging from vines from tree to tree that eventually led her to a little tree house behind the school. Yellow heard her yelling something, but couldn't quite make it out. When Sapphire was high enough in the tree, she swung herself into the tree house. There was a girl in there stirring a pot with a Fraxure to her right.

"Iris! Big trouble!" Sapphire said. The girl turned around.

"Huh? Sapphire? What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head.

"It's Ruby." Sapphire said. "I've hurt him and I need some medicine for him." Iris's expression changed to a more serious one.

"Have you taken him to Nurse Joy?" she asked. Sapphire nodded.

"She said he'll be fine. But she also said that he may be having head pains for a few days." Sapphire explained.

"So you need a remedy to prevent the head pains?" Iris asked.

"Exactly. And ya're the only one I know who may be able to get me something." Sapphire explained. "So can you?" Iris thought for a second.

"Absolutely!" she exclaimed. "Just follow me! We need to get some berries." They went to the edge of the tree house.

"Ready?" Iris asked. Sapphire gave a thumbs up. The two then each grabbed a vine and swung around picking certain berries. Yellow flew overhead and watched.

"I wonder what they're doing." she said. After about a minute, they swung back into the tree house.

Iris took all the berries and put them in a large pot. She then added several spices and herbs and stirred.

"This will take _juuuust_ a minute." Iris said. Sapphire grinned and sat down to wait.

Meanwhile, Yellow, flew behind a nearby tree. She saw Sapphire and the girl.

"I think Sapphire has come to this girl for help." She said. "Looks like they gathered those berries to make some medicine. Okay, Kitty, take me back to the side of the school." She commanded.

A little bit after Yellow left, Iris stopped stirring. She dipped her finger in the berry mix.

"Taste it, Fraxure." She said. Fraxure did so and gave a string roar. Iris patted its head.

"Okay, Sapphire, it's done." She grinned. Sapphire stood up.

"Really?" she said. Iris nodded, pouring some into a bowl.

"Yes. Give him this and let him take some as soon as you give it to him. Then have him take some every time his head pains come back and he should be fine." Sapphire took the bowl.

"Thanks, Iris! Ya're the best!" she said. Iris smiled confidently.

"Well, _I am_ the one the Berlitzes assigned to help Nurse Joy." She said. Sapphire grinned. She then jumped from the tree and started to run back to Nurse Joy's office.

Yellow had already returned and reported her findings to Green.

"Kyaa! How sweet it that?" she gushed. "She went to get him medicine!" Yellow grinned.

"And how's Ruby?" Yellow asked. He'd woken up since she left.

"He looked a bit dizzy for a while, but he seems okay now." Green said. "Okay, get down!" she said. Yellow climbed behind the plant again.

***Nurse Joy's Office***

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy." Ruby said. Nurse Joy had fully checked and bandaged Ruby's injury, and was beginning to clean up.

"It's no problem, Ruby." She said. "But, you really should thank Sapphire. You might've been worse off had she not gotten you here so quickly." Ruby looked at her.

"Sapphire brought me here?" he asked. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Yes she did. She carried you here on her back and was in such a hurry," she giggled a bit, "…that she completely kicked down the door." Ruby looked at the door and noticed it was torn from the hinges.

"She was also waiting for you outside, but I saw her leave a little while ago." Nurse Joy continued.

"Well, Ruby. You're free to go." Nurse Joy said. "And just in time; the bell's about to ring. Now come back to me if your head hurts any later, okay?" Ruby nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He said. He climbed off of the examination table, moved the door out of the way and went outside. He then stood the door back up.

"Ruby!" he heard someone call him. He turned to see Sapphire running toward him.

"Oh, Sapphire." He said, and turned to face her.

"I'm so glad ya're okay." She said. "I'm so sorry I hit ya on the head with that soccer ball." She said, and bowed apologetically. Ruby smiled.

"Well, I would be mad at you, but… Nurse Joy said you did bring me all the way here." He said. "Not to mention that you kicked the door in." he said, sheepishly. Sapphire blushed.

"So, I forgive you." He said. Sapphire smiled.

"Thanks, Ruby." She said, and then thrust the bowl she was holding towards him. Ruby looked shocked.

"It's medicine." She explained. "Take some now, and if you have any pain in your head later, take some then, too." Ruby took the bowl.

"Thanks, Sapphire." He said. "It was really nice of you to get this for me."

There was a moment for silence, which both felt was awkward. They just looked away from each other, red-faced. The bell suddenly sounded. Ruby took it as his oppertunity to end the awkward moment.

"Well…uh…see you tomorrow." Ruby said, speedily walking away. "Thanks again." Sapphire stood there for a second.

Then she smiled to herself. "He's gonna be okay, and he's forgiven me." She breathed a sigh of relief.

Green giggled from the bushes.

"Ooooh! I think we've confirmed match number 1!" Green sang, looking through the binoculars. "No way Sapphire'll be able to deny _this_ at the slumber party tomorrow!" Yellow turned to Green.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asked. Green winked.

"_You'll_ see." She said, with a gleam in her eyes.

"Your face…looks evil!" Yellow shivered, sweat dropping.

"Wha ha ha ha!" Green laughed. "Come on! Let's go find Lady Platinum before she leaves. We've got plans to make." She said, pulling Yellow along with her.

* * *

***End of School***

The following day was pretty normal. At this time, most of the students were walking home. However, a few were still inside.

"Okay, Lady." Pearl said. "Let's go through the checklist one more time. Are you sure you have everything you need for this slumber party?" he asked. Since Lady had never given a slumber party, she asked Pearl and Diamond if they had any advice.

"Snacks?" Diamond asked.

Lady nodded. "But of course."

"Entertainment?" Pearl asked.

Lady grinned. "Definitely!"

"Food?" Diamond asked.

Lady giggled. "Plenty"

"Reminded all of your guests?" Pearl asked.

"Check." Lady said.

"Refreshments?" Diamond asked.

"GAAAH! STOP WITH THE FOOD ALREADY!" Pearl yelled. Lady and Diamond covered their ears.

Lady cleared her throat. "Well I think I have everything I need to make this party a success." She said. "Thank you very much for your help, gentlemen. Even in school, I don't know what I'd do without you two." She said. Both Diamond and Pearl blushed lightly.

"Naw, don't worry about it." Pearl said. Diamond nodded.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get going." Lady said, standing.

"Wait a minute, Lady." Pearl said. "We forgot to check something off on your list." The three looked.

"Games." He said. "You should have plenty of those in your mansion, right?"

"Well, I do…but Green told me she was going to handle the games." Lady said. Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Green, huh?" he said. Lady's Poketch beeped.

"Oops, I have to get going now. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen." Lady said, hurriedly leaving the room.

"Y'know…seeing that Green has to do with the games…I'm a little concerned…"Pearl said, sweat dropping.

***Outside of School***

Green and Red were walking home together. However, Green seemed to be engrossed in something.

"Oh, and I need to have _this_," Green said, writing something down. "Oh, and then…_tee hee_!"

"Wha'cha got there?" Red asked. Green looked up and grinned.

"Oh this? This just has my plans on it for the slumber party, tonight." She said.

"And at this slumber party," Red started. "…you'll be up to some of your old tricks, won't you?" he said. Green sweat dropped.

"Hehe, whaddya mean?" she asked. "Why do I always have to be up to something?"

"Well, you _did_ go around yelling and reminding everyone about it even though you just came up with the idea yesterday…seems to me like you have something up your sleeve." Red explained. Green giggled.

"Hmmm, is that what it seems this slumber party is? Well…." She began, then pressed her finger on his nose. "Guess you'll have to wait and see!" she sang and ran ahead of him.

Red was confused. "Huh? Wait and see?" he thought. "What could_ that_ mean?" he heard an irritated groan.

"What a noisy woman." Blue said, walking behind him. Red chuckled.

* * *

***Lady Platinum's House***

Earlier that evening, the girls had all arrived at Lady's House. They were scatted across her mansion doing all sorts of activities. After about an hour, they all gathered to eat.

"Hooray!" Sapphire cheered, biting a slice of pizza.

"This slumber party is great, Lady." Soul said. Lady ginned and clapped.

"Oh yay! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it! But Green is really the one who thought all of this up." she said. Sebastian appeared behind her.

"Is everything okay, m'lady?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Sebastian." she said. Green giggled.

"Sebastian, it's such a perfect name for a butler." she whispered to White. White sweat dropped.

"Is that so?" she chucked.

"Is everyone finished eating?" Sebastian asked. "If so, I'll get this place cleaned up." Lady looked around.

"Yes, everyone is, it seems." she said. "Thank you, Sebastian." she bowed.

"Yes, thank you." everyone else said, and bowed as well. Lady led all of the girls outside of the dining room.

"Ok. We've eaten. What's next, Green?" Lady asked her. Green grinned.

"Yes! It's time for my plan to commence!" she laughed to herself. The she clapped her hands together.

"Ok, ladies! It's game time!" she said. "Lady, could you lead us to your room?" Lady nodded.

"Of course. This way everyone." she said and began to lead the way. When they got there, everyone was amazed when she turned on the lights.

"Well...here we are." she said.

"Woooow!" the girls exclaimed.

"This is your room?" Bianca asked. "It's huge!"

"It must have costed a fortune to decorate it so nicely." Mei added.

"Oh, it wasn't all that expensive. Lady said. "My family owns many of the stores here."

"Why am I not shocked?" Soul said. Sapphire went over to Green.

"So, Green, what's the game we're playing?" she asked. "A competition?" she asked, with a competitive gleam in her eyes. Green waved her finger.

"Sorry, not this time around." she said. "Okay, everyone, time to start the game!" Green announed. Everyone crowded around her.

"Okay, so we're all going to sit on the floor." Green instucted, and everyone did so.

"Next..." she started, and took off her hat. "...I wanna ask you all a question." They all nodded.

"So...do all of you plan to go to the dance next week?" she asked. They all looked at each other and then nodded.

"Hmm, I see. So...do any of you plan on bringing a date?" she asked, in an excited tone. Most of the girls in the room blushed and gasped in embarrasment. They shook their heads, trying to deny it. Green put her hands on her hips, pouting.

"Oh come on! There's gotta be _someone_ you want to go with!" she teased. "So that's why..." she started, then turned around and picked up her hat and bits of paper. "...we're all gonna write down the name of the person we want to go to the dance with and put them in my hat! Then we'll guess who wrote who!" she laughed.

The most others' faces were completley red. "WHAT?" they said in shock.

"And that's how ya play the game." Green said, winking.

* * *

**Ok! So this is the start of Green's master plan! What a sneak!**** Does she expect them to play this?**

**Cameo by Iris! Yeah~ Because I can!~**

**Originally, this chapter was going to be the whole slumber party, but it would have been too long since the beginning with the suckish Ruby and Sapphire scene was originally going to be in the last chapter but was in this one...because I write too much.**

**And I'm sorry there wasn't more of a "rising action" to this slumber party, but I really did not feel like putting each and every thing they did before this game and I'm sure no one would have read it anyway, so we are just going to the game, dang it!**

**So please review, and tell me if I made any errors. **


	5. Slumber Party: Part 2

***A Little Note- Thanks for keepin up with my story everyone! :D So anyway, I thought I'd mention, as we know, there's a LOT of Pokemon fanfics and they get updated really frequently and since there's so many, if I update, maybe late in the day my time (like I did this chapter) by the time you look for it, it probably won't be on the front page and you won't know it's been updated. Sad face~**

**So if you didn't know, what you can do is pick Manga in the "World" box and it will be easier to find my story that way since it may be reletively near the top, rather than if you don't pick Manga, you'll just browse through the pages and it'll probably be on page 4 or something and by that time, you'll just be too bored to even read! So that's just a little hint if you didn't know.***

***AND NOW BACK TO THE STORY***

* * *

**So we are moving on to this game of Green's. Let's see how it turns out, starting from where we left off.**

* * *

"And that's how you play the game." Green winked. Everyone just looked at each other in shock.

"Hmmm…" Crystal grumbled. "…I should have known you'd do something like this!" Green had an innocent look on her face.

"What? Try something like what?" she asked. A vein appeared on Crystal's head. Green threw her arm around her.

"Oh c'mon, Crys! It's a slumber party! This is what you do at slumber parties! Nothing bad's gonna happen just by playing this game." She said. She thought for a moment, as did the other girls. Green hadn't even told Yellow about the game.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm playing, too." She said. Everyone looked at her with widened eyes.

"Huh? You are?" they exclaimed. Green nodded.

"Of course? Did you think I wasn't?" she asked. The other girls huddled together.

"Well, if Green is playing…"Soul started.

"I guess she can't try to blackmail us with whatever we write down if she will, too." White said.

"I think it's an interesting game!" Lady said.

"And it's guessing, too!" Bianca cheered. "Oooh! I wanna win!" The girls all nodded. They turned to Green.

"Looks like we're all playing." Sapphire said. Green clapped. "Excellent!" she handed out the small pieces of paper.

"Now, remember the rules: write down the name of the guy you'd wanna go to the dance with." She said, gleefully, as they all started to write.

"_Ooh! This is working perfectly! I'll definitely figure out who wants to go with whom now_!" she thought to herself. "_I'm good!" _The other girls began putting their slips of paper into Green's hat.

When they all had put a slip in the hat, Green announced, "OK, everyone! Now let's just shake the hat a little." She said, putting her hand on top to cover the hole. She shook it wildly. Then stopped.

"Now…let's begin! _Tee-hee_!" she said. Some of the girls in the room looked nervous. Yellow, shyly sat at the farthest end of all of the girls.

"_I hope she doesn't say anything to embarrass anyone_." She thought. She saw Green rummaging through the sheets of paper in the hat. Finally, she pulled one out and held it high.

"OKAY!" she yelled. "Let's see who's name is first!" she unfolded the paper and grinned.

"The first name is…GOLD!" she yelled. Crystal shivered, as she saw Green slightly glance at her. "Now…let's guess who wrote _this _one down."

Bianca had a finger on her chin. "It's gotta be…SAPPHIRE!" she said, pointing to the girl right next to her.

"EH?" Sapphire gasped.

"WHA-?" Green exclaimed. "W-Why do you guess Sapphire?" she asked. "_There's no way I could be wrong about Sapphire…_" Green thought.

"Elementary, my dear Watson." Bianca said.

"_Uncle_?" Sapphire mumbled in the background. Bianca continued.

"It's so obvious. Sapphire and Gold always have detention together. So if they spend time there together, it makes sense that she'd want to go to the dance with him!" Bianca explained. "I'm a genius!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, then looked at Sapphire.

"Uh…sorry, Bianca, but it wasn't me who wrote Gold's name." Sapphire said, sweat dropping slightly.

"WHA-?" Bianca exclaimed. Green breathed a sigh of relief. White raised her hand.

"Hmm, White, do you know?" Green asked. White nodded.

"I think so." She said. "You all heard what happened to Principal Giovanni, right?" They all nodded.

"I heard he got messed up so bad!" Sapphire said.

"Indeed. Sebastian told me he was in very bad shape." Lady added.

"Well, this morning Black told me that it was Gold who did it." White continued.

"What? Gold?" Bianca exclaimed.

"So it's true!" Yellow added. White continued.

"Black, also said…that Gold got Crystal in detention." The girls gasped. Crystal's face started to redden.

"What, you've got detention, Crys?" Soul asked. Crystal nodded and tried to explain, but White continued.

"So Black said that Gold must have done that to get detention with Crys!" she finished. The other girls looked at Crystal. Green snickered.

"He told me that Gold said that you were there when it happened, Crys." White said to Crystal. "And who wouldn't want to go to the dance with someone who did something so sweet?" White gushed, clapping her hands together. "So, I think that Crystal wrote Gold's name." she finished. Everyone stared at Crystal, who reddened under their intense gaze.

"GAAH! Ok, ok! It was me who wrote Gold's name." she said. "But don't think I _like _him or anything." She said and folded her arms. "It's just that if I'd have to pick anyone to go to the dance with, it would…probably be Gold.

"_Hmm-hmmm…"_ Green sneered. "_Riiight…" _she said sarcastically. "_So, Crys and Gold,"_ Green thought. "_Not too much of a shock there."_

"WHA HA HA!" Green laughed out loud. "See, didn't I say it was a fun game?" she boasted, picking another piece of paper from the hat.

"_I don't know if fun is the right word_." Crystal mumbled to herself.

"Hmmm." Green hummed, and then pulled out a name. "Aha! _Cheren_'s what the next one says."

"Hmm, well, Cheren is one of the older of our friends, meaning that the girls he hangs out with the most are probably the oldest." Yellow said. "So that means, that it is probably out of White, Mei, and Bianca."

"And I think that it's gotta be…" Green started. "…Bianca!" Bianca gasped.

"What? Me?" she asked. "Why me?" Green grinned.

"I remember seeing you two come in homeroom together yesterday. I heard him say he had to set an alarm for you and everything." Green said, arms folded. "Not to mention I always see you two together." Green pointed at her. "So I say, you wrote the name Cheren! Did you?" Everyone stared.

"WAAHH!" Bianca cried. "She guessed right on the first try! No fair!" Green clapped.

"_Alright, we got another one!"_ Green thought. "_Might be a little more challenging to set these two up, but I'm sure I'll think of something."_

"OK next is…!" Green said, digging through the paper. "...oh…HUH?" she seemed shocked.

"What's wrong, Green?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Yellow added, confused as well.

"This name…" she began. "It's Silver."

"The one you treat like your brother?" White asked. "I've not really seen him hang out with a lot of girls."

"Yeah, I'm not around him all day, but I would've thought that even I would've noticed if there was a girl he hung around a lot." Green said. "Man, I'm stumped."

Sapphire sat, cross-legged and armed. "Hmm…so in this instance, we'll have to narrow it down. We know it isn't Bianca or Crystal." She said.

"And if use the strategy from before, the girls that tend to be around Silver the most, seem to be the ones who, like him, are from Johto." Lady said.

"And those two girls are me…" Crystal started. "…and…SOUL?" she questioned, pointing at Soul.

Green was, for once, as shocked as everyone else. "Soul? You want to go to the dance…with Silver?" Soul blushed nervously.

"Well, you figured it out." She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "Silver just never really seems enjoy himself as much as the rest of us. He's always so serious." She explained. "I thought that, maybe, if he went to the dance, he might enjoy himself. So that's why I wrote his name."

"_So that's why she's been…"_ Green thought, realizing something.

"Aww, I think that's sweet." Crystal said. "Have you talked to him about that dance or anything?"

"I asked him what he thought about it and he, didn't really think much of it." She chucked. "But hopefully, I can convince him to go." She said, confidently. Green grinned.

"_Yes, I'm sure of it! This one I must make happen, for my brother's sake_!" Green thought, a fire in her eyes.

"Uh, Green?" Soul said. "Are you okay?" Green came back to reality.

"Huh?" she turned around. "Oh, right!" she giggled. "Let's see who is next…" she sang. She pulled out a scrap of paper and unfolded it.

"Oh, wow." She said. "It says Diamond."

"Dia?" Crys questioned. "Well, then it must be…" she started, but was cut off by Bianca.

"SAPPHIRE!" she said.

"GWEH?" Sapphire exclaimed. Bianca pressed her first against her open palm.

"Yes, I'm sure of it this time." She said. "I for one know that both Dia and Sapphire have big appetites. I've seen them at lunch together a few times, too" she said and pointed to Sapphire confidently. "Admit it, Sapphire."

"Sorry, wrong again." A lazy eyed Sapphire said. Bianca fell to the floor.

"Aww! Not again." Bianca said.

EH?" Green suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong this time, Green?" Yellow asked.

"This person who wrote this name owes me an explanation!" she said, dramatically. "Because this is not one name…" she said and unfolded the paper again. "…but _two_ names!" and faced the piece of paper towards the group, displaying the words: _Diamond and Pearl_.

"Diamond and Pearl." Mei read. "So whoever wrote it, wrote them both?"

"It was I." Lady said, after taking a sip of tea. "I wrote the names Diamond and Pearl." Everyone looked at her.

"Way to take all the fun out of guessing." Green said, sweat dropping.

"Lady…you wrote both Dia and Pearl?" Yellow asked. She nodded.

"You can't write two names! It's against the rules!" Green said, having a small tantrum.

"The rules stated to write down the name of the boy who I thought would be a good companion to the dance." She said. "And I think that both Diamond and Pearl would be who I'd want to go with." Green still sweat dropped.

"But…you've gotta like one of them even a little more than the other." She said. Lady blinked.

"I mean…which one do you _like_?" she said, grinning, squatting so she was face to face with Lady. Lady tapped her chin.

"Which…do I like?" she asked. Green nodded.

"Mmm-hmmm. You know, _liiiiike like_." She said, emphasizing the word. Crystal sweat dropped.

"I'm beginning to fully understand this '_game_'." She said. Green continued.

"Who is it? Is it Diamond or Pearl." Lady looked down nervously.

"I…I don't know…" she said. "I've never really thought about it like that…"

"Hmmm…well, we'll let you think about it." Green said, cheerfully. "No need to rush into something like this." She said, the stood back up and turned around, pretending to dig for a name out of her hat.

"_Aww man! She doesn't know which one she likes? Well this is a drawback to my plans!"_ She thought. "_How am I gonna handle_ _this_ _one_?" She then pulled out a name and turned back around.

"Ok, ladies, next we have…Black." White shuddered. Mei and Bianca giggled.

"I think_ I_ know this one." Mei said, teasingly.

"Yeah, I think I may get one_ right_ for once." Bianca added. They both turned to White.

"Whiiiite?" they said. Green snickered.

"Can't say I disagree?" she said. "Well, White?" she pointed at her. "Do you admit it?" White blushed and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah…it was me." She said. Mei put her hand on White's head.

"White here's worried that Black isn't going to ask her to the dance." Mei said, teasingly.

"Why do you think he wouldn't?" Lady asked. White shrugged.

"He's just…you know, so hot-headed and always wanting to train with his Pokémon. I mean, that's okay, but I was hoping that, maybe he would stop for just a little while and…want to go to the dance." She explained.

"_Don't worry, White! Matchmaker Green will solve all of your problems_!" Green thought.

"Cheer up, White." Mei said.

"Besides, if he doesn't ask you, you can always ask him!" Bianca giggled.

"_Oooh! Never thought of that!"_ Green thought. "_White's pretty bold, I'm sure I could figure out a way to make that happen_." She snickered.

"Looks like we're nearing the end of the game, ladies." Green said. "Next name is….oh come on…" she said, pouting. "This one's totally obvious. It's Red's name."

Yellow blushed intensely. Bianca pointed to Sapphire.

"I know! It's-" she started, before Green kicked her, Pearl-style.

"RRAAHH! DON'T SAY SAPPHIRE!" she yelled.

"Owwie…" Bianca whined and rubbed her head. Lady patted her.

Green regained composure and put her arms behind her head. "We all know _Yellow_ wrote that one." Everyone turned to Yellow.

"Aww, how cute, Yellow." Soul said. "Is Red going to the dance?" Yellow waved her hands in front of her.

"Uh, I don't know. I haven't really talked to Red about the dance." She said, nervously. The other girls chuckled. Crystal noticed Green appeared to be staring into space.

"Green, you okay?" she asked. Green snapped out of it.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I heard a noise." She said.

"A noise?" Lady asked. Green shook her head.

"It's gone now." She said and reached into her hat. She grinned after reading it.

"Now we have…Ruby!" she said.

"Well, we all know Sapphire didn't write _that_ one." Bianca said, with a smug look on her face. "_That_ I know. I mean, they are nothing alike." Green kicked Bianca, Pearl-style again.

"RAAAHHH! She actually _did_ write that one!" she yelled. Bianca rubbed her head again.

"WHA? What makes you so sure?" she asked. Green crossed her arms.

"Didn't Sapphire seem really worried yesterday when Ruby got hit in the head by that soccer ball?" she said. "I mean she carried him all the way there." She said.

"So? What's that s'posed to mean?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, maybe not much if we leave out the fact that you kicked the door of the nurse's office down and even got him some medicine, too." Green added, smirking.

Sapphire blushed. "Wha? But…" she started, but Green cut her off.

"WHA HA HA! That's right! I saw you!" she laughed. "Don't try to deny it!"

"Uhh…" Sapphire stuttered.

"Aww, that's really sweet, Sapphire." White said.

"Yes indeed. And an incredibly kind gesture." Lady added.

"You knocked the entire door down?" Soul asked. Sapphire tapped her fingers, irritated.

"Can we move on now?" she complained.

"Total opposites? It's perfect!" Mei giggled. "Just like Crys and Gold." Crystal flushed.

"Hey, don't change the subject back to me!" she said. Next to her, Bianca started looking around.

"Um guys..." Bianca said. "...where did Green go?" Everyone gasped. Green was no longer in the room.

"WHAT?" They exclaimed and scanned the room. "She just ditched?" they shouted and looked around the room.

"I can't believe this!" Crystal said. "She made us play that game and then just leaves without finishing right when it winds down to her?"

"But...her hat is still here." Soul said. They all suddenly stopped and looked at Green's hat.

"Hey...look guys." White said. They all looked in the hat. There was one piece of paper left.

"That must be Green's!" they said. Lady picked up that hat and took out the piece of paper. She handed it to Crystal to unfold.

"Well this is gonna be interesting." Bianca said. Everyone grinned for a second, until they heard a shriek from Crystal.

"GAAH!" Crystal gasped.

"What is it? What does it say?" Yellow asked, genuinely curious. Crystal gave the paper back to Lady, who began reading.

"_What a fun time we had._ _I hope you all enjoyed my game, dearies. Sorry to cut you all short; I would have loved to have my own input into the game, but I just must be getting to my beauty rest. Tee-hee. See you all in the morning. Love Green."_

The girls were silent for a moment, then, realizing the situation, screamed.

"SHE NEVER INTENDED ON PLAYING, DID SHE?" White shrieked. "AND NOW SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING!"

"I knew something was up!" Crystal added. "She's probably gonna tell all the guys!" she shivered, thinking about all the teasing she'd endure from Gold if he knew she liked him, or rather, wanted to go to the dance with him.

"Why that little..." Sapphire growled, ripping one of Lady Platinum's pillows in half. "When I get my hands on her..."

Lady casually took out another pillow from her closet. "Let's go find Sebastian. I bet he'll know where she is." Everyone agreed and left the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry ladies, Miss Green just went to sleep a few minutes ago. She told me she was tired and wanted to get to sleep because she has important buisness to take of at school tomorrow."

"Yeah right!" Sapphire complained.

"Anyway, I'll alert Miss Green first thing in the morning that you request to speak to her." Sebastian said. Lady nodded and bowed.

"Very well. Thank you, Sebastian." she said. He bowed to her and then walked off.

"Guess there's not much we can do now." Crystal said, a little disapointed.

"Yeah," Soul said, yawning. "Guess we'd better get to bed ourselves." Sapphire nodded.

"Yeah! I'm not letting her escape in the morning!" Sapphire said, rushing to her guest room. The other girls did the same.

In her room, Yellow lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"_Well, I guess the most difficult part is out of the way...but who knows what Green plans on doing with what she found out_." she thought, then turned over. "Oh well...no reason to worry about it now..." she yawned and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Green was in the guest room she was assigned, though she was, as a few of the girls suspected, not asleep.

"Hee-hee-hee!" she laughed. "Ok, phase one is complete. Finally!" she wrote something down on a notepad. "Tomorrow begins...Phase 2!"

* * *

**What a little sneak that Green is. She just left. And like, no one noticed. Oh, she's good.**

**Ok, I know this chapter was bad, especially at the end, but let's just _pretend_ it _wasn't_ so bad. ;) No, no! Tell me so I can improve next time! I want to please my readers. I love you all who read. Even if you don't review. Heart~**

**Okay, so I need opinions. Is this story focusing too much on the girls? Do you guys think I should do a chapter like this for the boys? Or should I just go on as planned? I promise you that the boys will also be focused on later. But I just wanna know what you guys are thinking.**

**Also, since this chapter sucks, It is subject to editing possibly later if I think of something, which I will tell you of I do so you won't be confused later.**

**Plus I know Mei didn't write down a name, or at least it wasn't shown, but that's because I wouldn't know how that would work out, if you know what I mean. I mean, she's not in the Manga or anything (At least not yet if she ever will be) so I just left it out. So just pretend that you do understand if you do not. ^^'**

**So please review and have a nice day~ **


	6. Commence: Green's Plan

***IMPORTANT* Okay, so I typed more than half of this chapter with dilated eyes, so please tell me about any errors.**

* * *

***Lady's Mansion***

It was no surprise the next morning that Green had left for school early. When the girls asked Sebastian about it, he replied,

"My apologies, ladies. When I went to wake Miss Green up, there was a note saying that she wanted to get to school early today." He said. "But I'm sure you can ask her whatever you needed at school today, yes?"

Lady nodded. "Yes, thank you Sebastian."

"Enjoy your day, M'lady." He replied.

"Well, I guess that's that." Crystal said.

"I guess we'll never find out who Green was gonna write." Bianca said, hanging her head.

"She knew we were gonna ask her after we woke up! I suspected she'd leave before we woke up!" Sapphire said.

"Though, I have to wonder _why _she left early. I mean, if she wasn't gonna tell us last night, why would she now?" White wondered.

"Y-You don't think she…went and told the guys…do you?" Yellow said.

The other girls gasped.

"WHAT? YOU THINK SHE DID?" they exclaimed. The girls then ran through Lady's mansion, out the front door, and straight to school.

* * *

***Homeroom***

"WHAT? YOU WERE AFRAID I'D TELL THE GUYS WHAT-" Green said particularly loudly in homeroom, grinning. Sapphire, Mei, Bianca, and Crystal covered her intentional loud mouth.

"SHHH! Keep it down!" Crystal said, when the guys started looking in their direction.

"So, you haven't said anything?" White asked. Green shook her head.

"Of course not! I can't believe you all would think I'd do such a thing. I told you it was just a slumber party game. You don't have to worry about me blabbing or anything," Green explained, winking.

The other girls looked at each other. "You promise you won't say anything?" Yellow asked.

"Or try to get involved in anything?" Crystal added. "You tend to like to do that!" she said.

Green held up her hand. "Cross my heeeart!" she sang, with crossed fingers behind her back. The other girls looked at each other, then back at Green.

"Well, okay…" they said.

"Thanks Green!" Sapphire grinned, then quickly frowned. "But if you're lying…" she said, making a fist. Green grabbed her wrist.

"No need for threats, your secrets are safe with Green." She said. "Now, get to your seats, homeroom will start soon."

* * *

***Lunch***

That day, Green and Yellow again met in her secret base.

As Yellow ate, with Ratty by her side, she noticed that it seemed to be darker than usual, with the usual lights only coming from the large computer screen in front of them. Green stood behind her desk.

"Yellow…." She started, and turned around. "Part One of our mission was a success." She grinned and clapped, and walked over to Yellow. "And it's all thanks to you." She said, patting her head.

"Huh? Me?" she asked.

"If course, the slumber party _was your_ idea." She grinned. Yellow and Ratty sweat dropped.

"Actually it wasn't…" she said, but Green wasn't really listening as she walked back to her desk.

"So…now that we've finished the task of figuring out who to pair with whom…we can finally start doing just that!" she said. "And then, once we figure out ways to get them together and what not, they'll realize that they have to go to the dance with that person!" Green cheered. "Oh, this is gonna be great!"

"And how are we gonna do that?" Yellow asked. "We only have until next Friday. Are you sure we can pull this off?" Green walked behind her desk.

"Well…I suppose this is the best time to tell you this." She said. Yellow looked at Ratty with a confused look.

"We aren't the _only two_ that know about this base." Green said. Yellow gasped.

"W-We aren't? Who else does?" she asked. Had other people been in there with them every time she'd been with Green since the 2nd day of school? Green turned to face Yellow.

"Introducing…_my lovable little brother_…Silver!" she announced. A spotlight flashed down and in a chair to her left was Silver.

"Hey." He said, the usual sneer on his face. Yellow smiled back at him. Though she wondered how neither she nor Ratty noticed that he was right next to her to whole time.

"Hi Silver." She said. Green continued.

"…_the always cheerful_…Soul!" she announced. Another spotlight flashed behind Yellow and Soul was seated there.

"Huh? Soul too?" Yellow said, shocked. She turned, but only slightly, since Soul leaned forward to see Yellow.

"Hi Yellow." She said. Yellow grinned.

"Hiya there, Soul." She said. Soul turned to Silver.

"Hi Silver." She said. Turning slightly to face her and with a raised eyebrow, he replied:

"Uh…hi…" and turned to faced forward again. Meanwhile, Ratty went around the chairs and went by Soul.

"Hi Ratty." She said, cuddling the Raticate.

"…and _the big meanie_…Blue!" Green finished. A final spotlight shone down to Yellow's right and revealed Blue sitting cross armed.

"B-Blue?" she said, completely shocked. Why on earth would Blue be involved with something like _this_?

"Hey." He said, not in a mean tone, though he didn't seem all too happy. Yellow smiled.

"Even you, Blue?" she nervously chuckled.

"Don't get the impression that I _wanted_ to be here right now." He said. Yellow sweat dropped. Green walked in front of her desk.

"Woo! Now the whole group is finally here at once!" she said. "Together, the five of us are going to make the dance a great success!" Yellow raised her hand.

"Oh, a question, Yellow?" Green asked. Yellow nodded, looking slightly uneasy.

"Well, it's about why we're all here. And what I mean by that is…" she turned and pointed to Silver. "I can understand why Silver is here…" she turned and pointed to Soul, "…and I can kind of understand why Soul is here…." She said, remembering what she'd said at the slumber party. She then turned to Blue.

"…but…uhm…why is Blue here?" she wondered. She'd never known Blue to care about things such as romance.

Green grinned. "Hmm…well, I guess I should start from the beginning."

She sat on her desk. "Yellow, do you remember that before we started to attend this school, we came here a few times just to look around?" Yellow nodded.

"Mmm-hmm, well that's when I figured I could use a place like this!" she said. "So Silver and I, with a little help from a couple of workers who were doing construction, built this place!" Green explained.

"Wow! Really?" Yellow said. She could only imagine how she got the construction workers to build an underground base for her. Green nodded.

"Yep! That's how I got this place." Green stated. "At first only Silver and I knew about it, but on like, the second day of school, as I was about to come down here," she turned to Blue. "…Blue was hanging around, even after I made sure the coast was clear. He was all: 'what are you doing?' and I was all: 'who wants to know?'" Green laughed. "And then he said: 'Pesky Girl' and then I-"

"Could you hurry it up so I can get out of here?" Blue interrupted.

"Anyway, I took him down here and made him promise not to tell anyone about this place. So he was actually the 1st person to find out about this place." Green said.

Yellow chuckled. "_Even in school, Blue's as sharp as ever."_

"So, I had Silver and Blue as a new recruit, but then I thought, 'I'm gonna need a female partner'". She said. "And that's when you came in!" Green winked, pointing to Yellow.

"And then, shortly after, Soul started following Silver down here." Green said, causing Soul to blush a little. "And she decided to join the group, too!"

Green stood up. "And that is how we came to be. The only reason you didn't know is because I thought I should meet up with you all on different days until the time was right."

"_The time was right? She must have meant after the slumber party." _Yellow thought. Blue raised his hand.

"Oh, a question from Blue!" Green said, excitedly. Blue turned to Yellow.

"Don't take this personally," he said and turned back to Green. "…but why her?" he asked, pointing. Yellow sweat dropped, but she, too, was curious as to why Green chose her. Was it because she'd helped her before?

"Isn't it obvious?" Green asked, using her serious voice. The others looked at each other.

"Uhh…" they said. Green turned to face them.

"Come on! Just look at her!" she said. They were still stumped.

"SHE'S A TOTAL LITTLE CUTIE!" Green exclaimed.

Soul, Blue, and Silver fell to the floor.

"Wha…" Yellow said. Green went by Yellow.

"Yeah! I mean she's just so adorable! And look at her ponytail, it's so cute! Could_ I_ even pull that off?" she fangirled.

"Sure you could, sis-" Silver said, but Green interrupted him.

"I don't knooooow. It might be difficult." She sang. Yellow sweat dropped.

"Uhm…thanks, Green…." She said. Green grinned.

"Ok, now back to the important things in life!" she said and walked behind our desk and turning on the computer. The screen displayed images and profiles of their classmates.

"Now that we know who we can set up with who, we must begin part two of the plan." Green explained. "This data that I've acquired can help." She was reading through Sapphire's page.

"Think I'll start with her…" she mumbled to herself.

"Woah..." Yellow said at Green's technology. She never ceased to amaze her.

She went on to Lady's page.

"Oh…Lady…" Green said to herself. "_She's not yet sure of which of her friends she wants to go to the dance with…"_

She turned around. "Hey Soul, come here a sec'" she called. Soul glanced at Silver, who slightly glanced back. She then stood up, put Ratty down, and went over to Green.

"Yes, Green?" she said.

"You're pretty close to Lady, aren't you?" Green asked. Soul put her finger on her chin.

"Well, I guess…I would say so." She said. "I'm good friends with Crystal, and both she and Lady are real studiers…all three of us sit by each other in homeroom…so I'd say yes." She grinned. Green grinned back.

"Good, then here is your mission." She said, and pointed to the screen. "Lady is not yet sure of whom she has stronger feelings for: Diamond or Pearl. Your job is to try to keep an eye on her and see; it'll make my job a lot easier." She said. Soul gave her a thumbs up.

"No problem." She said, and walked back to her seat. Green turned to the rest of the group.

"Ok team. We have about 8 days until the dance! I'm reiterating our mission: set up our friends appropriately so that the dance is a great success." She said, and turned back around. "I think I'm gonna start with Ruby and Sapphire. I've seen them first hand!" she started to browse Sapphire's profile on her computer.

"Hmm, says here-" Green was saying, when a voice was heard.

"**That's it! I'm otta here**!" It was Blue. He got up and was turning to leave. Green yelled to him.

"Hey, Blue! Where are you going?" she asked. "As your leader, I order you to come back here!" Blue kept walking.

"This has nothing to do with me! I don't even know why I'm here! Class is gonna to start soon, anyway." He grumbled, heading toward the large doors that lead to the elevator.

"Bluuueee! Wait up!" Green started to chase after Blue. "There's a penalty if you leave! A penalty!" Soul looked at Silver.

"Come on, Silver!" she said, grabbing his arm.

"Huh?" Silver said, in shock, as Soul dragged him with her.

"Green? Green!" Soul yelled, and ran out the doors with Silver after Green.

Yellow and Ratty sweat dropped.

"Uh…what just happened…?" she said. Ratty shrugged.

Yellow stood up and looked over at the computer. Curiously, she walked up to the large machine.

"So…this thing has information on all of us?" she wondered out loud. She pressed an arrow key and it started to move to different profiles.

"Oh! It's mine!" she said. "Wow, it has got a lot of information! I wonder how she got this." She wondered. She saw images of her Pokémon.

"Look Ratty! She even has records of all of our Pokémon!" she grinned. "There you are." She pointed. Ratty made a squeal or happiness. Yellow pressed clicked on the search box.

"I think you just have to search a name." she said. She typed in "Green".

A silhouette or Green appeared with a large image of a lock. Yellow sweat dropped.

"Figures she'd lock her own page." She said. "Can't say I blame her."

"Hmm!" Just then, a thought struck Yellow. She typed in a name, blushing lightly.

Red's profile came onto the screen. "It _is _here." She said. As she read through a few things, a pop up suddenly appeared. It was a recording of Green.

"Wha ha ha! I knew you'd look here, Yellow!" the recording said.

"EEEP!" Yellow shrieked.

"Don't worry, Yellow. It's kinda cute. Hehehe." Green's recording said.

"Greeen!" Yellow whined.

"What?" she shrugged, innocently. "Ohoho! It's almost time for class. Bye-byeeee!" the video of Green waved and shut itself off. Yellow and Ratty sweat dropped.

"Eehh…..come on, Ratty…let's head to class….." Yellow said, sweat dropping.

* * *

***End of Lunch***

Meanwhile, Green had still been trying to catch up with Blue.

As Blue was walking to his next class, he heard a voice.

"Bluuuue! BLUE! WAIT!" he turned around. It was Green.

"Blue! Didn't you…hear me….calling you?" she panted.

"Yes." He said. Green pouted.

"Bluuue!" Green whined. "You have to help us!"

"You don't need me for anything. You can do what you wanna do, _without_ me!" he said, annoyed.

"But Blue-" she began.

"I'm _NOT_ a part of your little group!" he exclaimed.

"Don't you want your friends to fall in love and be happy?" she asked, slightly flirtatious. "You could be a part of it." She sang.

"No thanks." Blue said.

"Blluueee!" Green started whining. A stress mark appeared on Blue's head.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" he exclaimed. Green stamped her foot.

"Annoying?" she said. Blue turned for face her.

"Yes! Annoying! If I have to hear one more word come out of your mouth-" he began.

"You wanna kiss me on the _mouth_?" she teased, innocently putting her finger on her bottom lip.

Blue flushed in embarrassment and pushed Green against a nearby locker.

"You heard what I said!" He fumed. Green smirked. She looked down the perpendicular hallway and saw Red and Yellow.

"_Hmm…oh! He must be walking Yellow to class."_ She thought. She saw Yellow go into class and Red walk in their direction.

"Oh, it's Blue and Green." Red said, approaching them.

"SWEETIE!" Green shouted and ran over to Red, hugging him.

"Uh…hey, Green. Blue." Red said. Green pointed at Blue.

"Red! Blue's being a big meanie to me again! Make him stop!" she said. Red sweat dropped.

"Uh…" he directed towards Blue, who just turned around.

"I'm out of here." He said, walking to class.

"Uhhh…" Red said, still not grasping the situation. Green latched onto Red's arm.

"Soo…you just walked Yellow to class?" Green asked.

"Uh…yeah." Red said, sheepishly.

"So…now it's my turn?" she grinned.

"Hehe…I guess so." Red chuckled.

"Great! Let's go!" Green said, and the two walked to their own class.

* * *

***Fou****th**** Period***

The students were all getting seated in their Sinnoh Region Studies Class; a class for the trainers who hailed from other regions. Green and Red took their seats which were beside the wall on the right side of the class and faced the left. Similarly, the desks on the left wall faced the right. The desks in the middle of the class naturally faced forward. Though they were actually tables that could seat two students. Green glanced at the middle row of forward facing desks and saw just who she wanted to see: Ruby and Sapphire.

"Heh heh!" she snickered. "Ok, gotta do this quick." She said and pulled a pencil out of her bag. Green walked over to the teacher's desk and picked up a cup that was filled with Popsicle sticks. The teacher put every student's name on a different Popsicle stick as a way to decide who did things in class. She walked to the back of the room with it and placed it on a table.

Red took notice and stared at her. "Green…what are you doing with the cup?"

"Oh nothing." She lied, but Red could see through that.

"You expect me to believe that?" he said. "You're definitely up to something." Green stuck her tongue out at him in defeat. She started sharpening her pencil.

"KIAIII!" someone shouted, kicking the door open, shocking most of the class.

"Good morning, class!"

"Hello, Miss Candice." The class said.

"Candace, it's the afternoon." A youngster said. Candice slammed her hand on his desk.

"Hey! That's _Miss_ Candice to _you_!" she exclaimed, slightly frightening the boy. She then patted him on the back.

"Just kidding!" she laughed. Candice, being more of a student teacher, allowed her classes to refer to her without a proper title. Candice then leaned against her desk.

"Alright, kiddos. Let's get out our books. Today we'll be reading about the surrounding area: Route 202. The students took out their books. Candace hummed as she looked around the class.

"So, who wants to read today?" she asked. "The class was silent. They looked at each other.

"No one, huh?" she pouted. "Well, ya'll know what that means. I'll just have to pick." She said and started looking around her desk.

"…Say…has anyone seen the Popsicle stick cup?" she asked the class. The class looked around the room.

"Here it is!" Green called from the back of the room.

"_Wonder how it got back there_…" Candice wondered. "Ok, since you're back there, pick a Popsicle stick."

Green smirked. "Certainly, Candice." She said. She picked out a stick that was in the middle.

"It says Sapphire." She grinned. Sapphire cringed in her seat.

"_Eeeh?"_ she said to herself. She'd hoped her stick wouldn't be picked. Unbeknownst to most of the class, Sapphire had a bit of trouble reading. Because of that, she volunteered for almost anything else in hopes that it would get her out of reading. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't avoid it today.

"_But Sapphire…_" Ruby thought, putting on his glasses. He was one of the few people who knew of her problem with reading.

"Ok, Sapphire!" Candice clapped. She opened her own book. "Ok, Sapph, go ahead."

Ruby and Sapphire glanced at each other.

"Ummm…er…" she mumbled. "A…wind…uh…eng…pth…path? A winding…eerrr" the class started to become confused. Candice looked at her.

"Uhm…ha….that…no…! Uhm… I…" Sapphire flushed as she felt the eyes of her classmates.

"Sapphire…are you okay?" Candice asked. Sapphire nervously put her book down.

"Well…uh…ya see…" she began, but was cut off.

"What happened was…earlier today…at lunch…Sapphire and I were having a battle…and…uh…my Zuzu accidentally misfired a _**Mud Shot**_ at her and the mud got in her eyes. So her eyes are still bothering her a little." Ruby said. Candice started at him.

"Hmmm…" she said. She then smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Well why didn't ya say so?" Sapphire and Ruby breathed sighs of relief.

"Though I must admit, your Zuzu must have put a lot of **KIAI** in it to get Sapphire." Candice said, yelling "kiai'. "Are your eyes gonna be okay?" Candice asked Sapphire.

"_Sometimes I think she just likes yelling 'kiai'_" Ruby thought.

"Um…Nurse Joy said I'll be good by tomorrow." Sapphire said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Great!" Candice said. "Well, Ruby, would you read for us then?" Ruby sighed, though he really didn't mind too much.

"Fine." He said, and picked up his book. "_A winding path that twists through grassy fields. Young Trainers like to test their battle skills here."_

As he read, Sapphire couldn't help staring at him.

"_Wow, he actually defended me…and without mentioning that I can't read well…_" Sapphire thought. She was sure that when Ruby interrupted her that he would make fun of her.

"Hehehe! That went better than expected!" Green said to herself.

* * *

***After Class***

The bell to change classes had just rung and the students were packing up their books.

"Hey...Ruby..." Sapphire said. Ruby looked at her. "Thanks for...not making fun of me earlier...and reading for me." she said, blushing. Ruby blushed lightly, too.

"Oh...hehe, don't worry about it." he said. "Besides, I kinda owe you one since you helped me the other day at P.E." he said. Sapphire chuckled nerviously.

"Although...you really should learn to improve on your reading." Ruby said, then smirked and shrugged. "Otherwise people may think you're uncivilized." a stress mark appeared on Sapphire's head.

"Uncilvilised?" she yelled. The two then proceeded to argue. From outside of the classroom, Green watched them.

"Even if they'll end up arguing, their feelings for each other are unquestionable!" she said in a determined voice. she looked around the hallway. "What else can I accomplish today?" She saw Yellow leaving from her class.

"Bingo!" she said and walked over to her. "Hey, Yellow, how was class?" Yellow turned around.

"Oh, Green! I did well today." she smiled. Green grinned.

"Hey, that's great, Yellow." she said. "So, don't you have study hall next? You'd better head over to the library." then whispered to her. "Red is waiting for you."

Yellow blushed. "H-How did you know?" she asked. Green tossed her hair.

"Like I wouldn't know." she winked. "Now go on." she said and pushed her off.

"Ok, see ya later, Green." Yellow waved. she then went to the library.

* * *

***Fifth Period- Library***

Yellow walked to the library to see that Red was already there at a table. He waved her over.

"Hey, Yellow." he greeted.

"Hi Red." she smiled an sat down. "Thanks again for agreeing to tutor me."

"It's no problem at all." Red said. "So, what is it you need help in?"

"It's a little embarrassing." she said, sheepishly. "What I need help in is medicine and healing." Red looked shocked.

"Huh? _You_ need help with healing?" he said. "But you're _The Healer_." he said, referencing her special skill.

"Well, yes, it's true that I posses the power to heal my Pokemon...but that's the very reason I don't do so well in that class." she said, rubbing the back of her head. "I heal my Pokemon on my own...so I don't really worry about the berries or items that can do the same thing." she explained, handing Red on of her recently returned quizzes.

He examined it, seeing that she'd gotten a D on it. "Well, I guess if you think about it, it does make sense now that you'd have that problem." Yellow chuckled.

"But you actually did pretty well on your quiz, considering that you don't use healing items." he said, showing her the quiz and scooting closer to Yellow in the process, making her a bit flustered.

"You seem to know potions pretty well...so we'll start with berries." he said.

* * *

***Outside of the Library***

"Pika, use Thunder Wave on ChuChu." Red commanded. He and Yellow had gone outside to test what they'd studied.

ChuChu became paralyzed. Yellow never liked having her Pokemon get hurt, even for the sake of school, but since Thunder Wave did not necessarily _hurt_ ChuChu, she found this to be a good way to study.

"Ok, now take out your berries." Red told Yellow. She did so and sat down. Red and Pika sat next to her.

"Now...which berry heals paralysis?" Red asked. Yellow looked at the berries in front of her.

"Hmm...not the Pecha Berry. Not Persim." she said. "Oh!" she said, picking up a red berry. "Cheri?" she wondered, feeding it to ChuChu. She and Red looked at the Pokedex.

_ChuChu was cured from Paralysis._

"Yay!" Yellow cheered, hugging ChuChu. "We did it." Red high-fived Yellow.

"Good!" he pointed to the two berries on the ground. "And those two...?"

"The Pecha heals Poison and the Persim heals Confusion." She grinned. Red grinned back.

"Awesome, Yellow. Looks like you're ready for that class now." he said.

"Thanks so much, Red." Yellow said. "You too, Pika." she said to Pika.

"It was our pleasure." Red said, Pika nodding in agreement. "Well, we'd better be getting back inside." he said. Yellow nodded and the two walked back towards the library.

A little ways away, a pair of eyes watched them through binoculars.

"Two for two on just day one? How good am I?" Green cheered to herself. "Hmm?" she said, the binoculars changed shape.

"Oops, I meant, how good are _we_, Ditty?" she winked.

"_Ditto!"_ it cried out.

* * *

**I **_**cannot**_** figure out classes for ANYTHING! I really have no idea. I just have to make stuff up to make the story flow. DX**

**Ok, I know they were really OOC in here, especially Green. It's because (Ok, I'm gonna be weird here. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about so you should save your life's valuable seconds and not read.) I totally image Green as having Haruhi Suzumiya/Konata Izumi/Dokuro Chan's voice. Why? ****Cuz I think it's fitting, darn it****! So she was clearly acting like Haruhi in here (I made like three references to that) like last chapter she said something similar to what Konata said once, and also in here, she acted flirty like Dokuro. So, please bear with me, I'll try not to make them be so OOC anymore.**

**And now I finally find it fitting to put a disclaimer in like the 6****th**** chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON OR POKÉMON SPECIAL ADVENTURES IN ANY WAY: because if I did, I'd make it into an anime and make Green (girl) be voiced by Wendee Lee.**

**Ok, so now that I finished being weird, this chapter really sucked a lot in most places, probably all of it sucked, really XD So Sorry about that. I'm so lucky to even have reviewers and I want to thank those who've reviewed: THANKS SO MUCH!**

**So now, is the lack of Pokémon and fights and stuff irritating to you guys, cause I will include more than originally planned if it does. I don't just want this story to be all lame OOC romance cuz I know it'll bore you all! So let me know if I need to show more Pokémon and just general stuff you think I need.**

**And please leave a review if you liked, or hated…unless you just don't care…**


	7. Just Another Thursday

**The title sucks! Please leave me suggestions in your reviews!**

**Sorry this one took a bit longer, but I actually had to think up most of this one as I went along, which is why it isn't that good. Hopefully the next one won't be so bad or take so long.**

**Also there are some slight spoilers from DP arc and the Pt arc in this chapter, so if you don't want something revealed to you yet, avoid (*****)**** when it appears. Just skip past that sentence.**

**Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Pokemon in any way, shape, or form!**

* * *

The next morning, Crystal and Soul boarded Archy for school. Normally Crystal and Soul would be chatting away. But today, Crystal was pretty quiet.

"So…Crys…wanna study today after school?" Soul asked.

"Can't." Crystal said. "I got detention today." She whimpered. Soul sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah. But hey, it may not be all bad." Soul said. "You know Gold's gonna be with you." She said, somewhat teasingly.

"What could be_ good_ about that?" Crystal said. "He's _only _the reason I have to go there in the first place."

"So you're still mad at him about that?" Soul asked.

"Of course!" Crystal said quickly. However, she soon re-thought. "Well…I mean…I guess it isn't really his fault. It wasn't on purpose…" Soul smirked.

"Mmm-hmm. And haven't you been thinking about something _else_?" she said. "Something he _did_…?" Soul said, trying to get her to speak her thoughts.

"What makes you-" Crystal began, but Soul cut her off.

"I can tell. I had a feeling it's what you'd been thinking about lately." Soul explained. Crystal looked down for a moment.

"It's just that…I've just been thinking…about what he did that day..." She said. "I mean, why would he do such a thing? He was bound to get detention anyway sooner or later!"

Soul sweat dropped and Crystal continued. "It's just that I've been starting to feel bad because I feel he did all of that since he was sorry for getting me into trouble. And now he's in _even more_ trouble."

Soul looked up at the sky. "Well, I can imagine multiple reasons for why he might do something that extreme." She said. "But I suppose we could only really know by asking _him."_

"Hmm….Wait…what?" Crystal said, sitting up from leaning on Archy. Soul pointed next to them to Gold, riding Exbo.

"Mornin' ladies!" he said, and looked forward. "Archy." Archy grinned.

"GOLD?" Crystal exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How long have you been right there?"

"I just saw you two a second ago and Soul here waved me over." Gold said, pointing to Soul. Soul nonchalantly looked away.

"Mmm-hmm." Crystal said, with an irritated stress mark on her forehead.

"Oh yeah, Crys!" Gold said. "Don't forget, _we got detention together after school_."

"Actually Gold, there was…something I wanted to ask you about that." Crystal said, playing with her fingers.

"Hmm…something about detention?" Gold asked. Crystal nodded.

"Sorry, Super Serious, but I gotta get to school early to meet Green. But I promise ya, we'll have plenty of time to talk about it later, 'kay?" he said.

"Uh…okay." Crystal said. Gold nodded. As Exbo started to speed ahead of them, Crystal called out.

"HEY! What do you need to see Green for?" she yelled. Gold turned around.

"Secret!" he yelled back and continued ahead of them. Crystal sank back down on top of Archy.

"This…can't be good…" she said, and Soul chuckled.

* * *

***Homeroom***

Not long after Gold had sped off to school did Soul and Crystal arrive. But when they entered homeroom, they saw neither Gold, nor Green.

"They aren't in here." Crystal said, walking to her seat.

"I wonder what they had to do." Soul said. Crystal tapped on Lady.

"Hey, Lady, have you seen Gold or Green today, yet?" she asked. Lady nodded.

"Yes I did. Green was right here talking to me until Gold came a little while ago. He came in and Green told me she had to go do something and then they left." Lady explained.

"Oh, thanks Lady." Crystal said.

"Not a problem." Lady said. "Did you need one of them for something?"

"She jealous." Soul teased. Crystal face reddened.

"_What_? No I'm not!" she argued and Soul and Lady giggled.

"I'm going to my locker." Crystal said, standing, trying to avoid going deeper into a discussion. "Be right back."

"Okay." Soul said.

Crystal went out the classroom and down the hallway.

"Oh!" she said, upon seeing another person by their locker. "Hey, Green!" Green turned and looked.

"Oh, hey, Crystal, what's up?" Green said.

"Nothing much," Crystal said. "I was wondering if everything was okay."

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why do you ask?" Green asked.

"Oh, no reason." Crystal said. "I just saw Gold this morning and he said he had to see you."

"Oh yeah, I saw him earlier." Green grinned. Crystal cringed a bit.

"Oh…what about?" she tried to ask casually.

"JEALOUS?" Green quickly asked in reply and started to laugh.

"NO! NO!" she said, stomping her foot. "I just wondered-" she started.

"About what? Whether I told him what you said at the slumber party?" she said, slyly. "Don't worry, I didn't." she said, to Crystal's relief.

"But, it is a secreeeet!" Green sang. "Guess you'll find out what it is lateeeer!" Crystal sweat dropped.

"If you say so…" she said, and finally got her things from her locker. "Well, see ya."

"Bye-byeeeee!" Green waved. She watched Crystal until she was no longer in sight.

"Alright." She said, and ran down the hallway in the opposite direction. "Now to finish up before class starts!"

* * *

***First Period***

"Morning everyone!" Bianca announced walking into class. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being late to class, Ms. Sabrina!" she bowed repeatedly.

Sabrina just tossed her hair and sighed. "Just go sit down!" Bianca quickly rushed to her seat beside Cheren. Sabrina stood up.

"Okay, class. Today we're going to go over special and physical attacks, so get out your books." Sabrina announced. "While you do that, I'll hand out your quizzes from last time. She walked around the class, passing out the papers.

"You all did very well," she said. "…except _you_, Bianca." Sabrina said, coldly, when she got to her. "Since you failed this test, you're going to have to study _type compatibility_ while the rest of the class moves on." She said, turning away.

"_Aww…"_ Bianca thought, sadly looking down at the 'D' on her test. Cheren stared at her.

"_Poor Bianca_…" White thought.

"_Ms. Sabrina sure can be harsh_." Black thought.

"_I wonder why she walks around the class to pass out our tests; she uses her psychic powers to levitate them, anyway."_ Hugh thought. "_I guess just to intimidate us_."

"You all, back there. Why don't you help her?" Sabrina said and sat down. "If you want her to be able to keep up with the class, she'll need tutoring."

"Aww, man." Bianca said. "I'm sorry guys, I'm always holding us back."

"It's okay, Bianca, we're happy to help you." Kyouhei said.

"Thanks," Bianca said. "But I'd feel terrible if you guys did bad on the next test because you were too busy helping me." She said. "Go on ahead, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Hugh asked.

"I'll help her." Cheren said, finally speaking.

"Cheren…" Bianca said, quietly.

"Don't worry, we're going to be studying together anyway, so we might as well start where you're having trouble." Cheren smiled. Bianca grinned.

"Okay! Thanks Cheren!" she said.

"So, tell me what you're having trouble remembering." Cheren said.

"Well, I remembered what I learned from out battle at the Striaton Gym, but for the rest of the test…" she trailed off. Cheren picked up her test.

"Well…here you put that ghost-types were _immune_ to all attacks except ghost, which they are weak to." He said. He sweat dropped.

"Well, you were partly correct; ghosts are weak to other ghosts. But why did you say they were _immune _to every other type?" he asked.

"Being that they're ghosts and all, I just thought other attacks would just pass right through them." She said, blushing a little. Cheren sweat dropped a bit.

"But, haven't you battled with your Litwik before? Hasn't it gotten hit by other attacks?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. But I thought it was because it was part fire." She said, sheepishly.

"Okay, so we'll start here. Ghost types are actually only immune to normal-types and fighting-types under normal circumstances." Cheren explained. Bianca nodded.

"Normal-types are also immune to ghost-types, but are weak to fighting-type attacks." He continued. Bianca nodded again.

"And fighting-types and affected normally by both normal and ghost type attacks." He said.

"Waaaah!" Bianca whined. "All this stuff is so confusing!" she said, rubbing her head. "But I know I'll get it with you helping me Cheren! So I'll do my best!" she grinned.

"Okay, then let's continue." Cheren said.

* * *

***End of First Period***

Cheren was putting his books in his locker when he heard his name being called by Bianca.

"Cheren! Cheren!" she called, finally stopping at his locker.

"Oh Bianca, so how was it?" he asked.

"I felt really good about it this time around!" Bianca said. "Thank goodness Ms. Sabrina let me retake the test."

"Well, Black and the others practically begged her to allow you to retake it when the saw how hard you were studying." Cheren said.

Bianca laughed. "I know. I think she only did it to get them to stop pestering her." The two laughed.

Bianca suddenly hugged Cheren. His face reddened due to the sudden contact, particularly since it was in the middle of the hallway.

"Thank you so much Cheren for helping me study!" she said. Cheren chuckled nervously.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Bianca said, releasing Cheren.

"It wasn't a bother at all." He replied.

* * *

***Fifth Period***

A loud whistle sounded.

"OKAY! Class! Time for another day of battles! Everybody ready?" the blower of the whistle asked.

"Ready, Crasher Wake!" the class responded. Crasher Wake grinned.

"Good! Now everyone get out there and let the battling commence!" he said.

The students were in groups of two. One of the groups consisted of Black and White.

"Servine!" White called out and released Servine from her Pokeball.

"Tula!" Black said, releasing Tula. Crasher Wake walked over to them.

"Begin!" he said.

Crasher Wake served as the referee to begin all matches in the class, as they all took place at the same time. Because of this, when he saw that the students each had a Pokémon out, he'd begin the match, wait for the first move to be called out, and proceed to his other students' matches.

"Tula, use Electro Ball!" Black commanded. The electric energy formed and was fired at Servine.

"Servine!" White called out. The blast hit Servine. It was a little stunned, but not hurt. White cheered.

"Yes!" she said. "I know that electric-type moves won't hurt grass-types very well!" Black smirked.

"So you were paying attention to Bianca and Cheren this morning?" he said. "Pretty clever."

"Leaf Tornado!" White commanded. Servine spun around, formed a tornado with leaves, and launched it at Tula. Tula was spun around.

"We hit it!" White cheered. Though it wasn't long before Tula was back up.

"What?" White gasped. "But shouldn't a grass-type move work well on an electric-type?" Black shook his finger in a teacher-like fashion.

"Don't forget; Tula isn't just and electric-type," he said. "…it's also, a _bug_-type!" he said.

"And bug-types _resist_ grass attacks!" White finished.

"Use Spider Web!" Black commanded. "Then poison sting!" Tula shot out a web and trapped Servine. It then finished it off with a poison sting.

"Aww! Return Servine." White said. "It's okay." She said to the Pokeball. She then pulled out another one.

"Jessica!" she said and revealed her Deerling.

"Huh? Another grass-type?" Black said to himself. "Wonder why she used another one against Tula."

"Whatever! Use Spider Web!" he said. The web tapped the Deerling's hooves.

"Jessica, use Leech Seed." White said. She obeyed and Tula was trapped by the leech seed.

"Both Pokémon are stuck?" Black exclaimed.

"HA HA HA! A stalling battle!" Crasher Wake laughed from afar.

"I figured you would use Spider Web again. So I used leech seed to drain Tula's energy and prevent it from moving, as well." White said.

"I'm impressed." Black said. "But, unfortunately for you, Tula still has the advantage."

"Discharge!" Black said. Tula released the electricity. It destroyed the Leech Seed's roots and hit Jessica. It became paralyzed.

"Now use Slash!" Black said. Tula delivered a sharp slash to the Deerling, knocking it out.

"Oh no! Jessica!" White cried. She took out her Pokeball and called it back. "You also did very well." She said. As she was talking to Jessica, she hadn't noticed that Black had walked over.

"That was a good battle." Black said. "You really are getting better!" White blushed.

"Oh, well thank you." She said, nervously.

"Come on, let's go for a little break." Black suggested. White nodded and followed him to the water fountain.

* * *

Meanwhile, another pair of students were in the middle of their battle.

"Empoleon, use Ice Beam!" Lady commanded. Empoleon fired the blast of ice and it hit and knocked out the target.

"Chatler!" Pearl called out. "AARRG! I lost!" he said, having a tantrum.

"Now prepare to face my Chimler!" he said. Crasher Wake observed the battle.

"Interesting. On one hand, Infernape is a fire-type; weak to Empoleon's water attacks. But alternatively, Empoleon is a _steel_-type; weak to Infernape's fighting attacks." He said and then laughed.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!" Lady called out.

"Get out of the way, Chimler!" Pearl yelled. Chimler dodged the repeated water attacks, quickly.

"Hydro Pump is a difficult move to use to hit a fast Pokémon like Chimler." Pearl said, smirking.

"Switch to Water Pulse!" Lady said.

"Mach Punch!" Pearl commanded, quickly. The Mach Punch hit before Empoleon could prepare the Water Pulse.

"Empoleon!" Lady cried out.

"Now Close Combat!" Pearl said. Empoleon was getting attacked by the repeated fists and was near fainting.

"Hang on, Empoleon" Lady said.

"Chimler, finish it with another Close Combat!" Pearl yelled.

"Aqua Jet!" Lady yelled. Empoleon's water jet directly nailed Chimler.

"Yes! Excellent job! Empoleon." Lady said. Empoleon stood proudly.

"AAARRRGG! NO WAY!" Pearl complained. "I LOST?" Crasher Wake appeared behind him and patted his shoulder.

"Take it easy, kid." He laughed. "You did pretty well." He looked up at Lady.

"Why don't you two go and take a break?" he suggested.

"Yes sir." Lady said and Pearl grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Black and White we sitting next to each other on a bench.

"You're skills are improving." Black told White. "Not to mention your use of strategies in tricky situations."

"Thanks, Black." White said. "You are partly the reason that I can battle a bit, now." Black nodded.

"Just keep practicing and you'll only improve!" Black said. White grinned. The two were silent for a while. White took a deep breath.

"So…Black…you know the announcement from the other day?" White said a bit nervously. "About the dance?"

"Um…yeah." He said. "What about it?" White started to play with her fingers.

"Well…are you going to go?" she asked. Black flushed and looked the other direction.

"I…I don't really know?" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Are you?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking about it." She said. Black slightly turned to her.

"Are…you going with anyone?" he asked. This time White's face reddened.

"Uhh…well…no one's asked me…so…" she chuckled nervously.

"Oh…you haven't been asked?" Black asked. White shook her head.

"Well…you could…um, if you wanted to…" Black started. White looked at him.

"Huh?" she said.

"Would you…want to go with me?" he asked, laughing awkwardly. White blushed.

"S-Sure I would." She said. Black looked shocked.

"R-Really?" he exclaimed. White giggled.

"Of course I would, silly." She said and the two laughed awkwardly again.

* * *

"Thank you for the battle, Pearl." Lady said. The two were now seated at a bench themselves.

"No problem, Lady." He said, waving a hand. "Seems I've done a good job teaching you since we met."

*****Lady giggled. "You certainly have. I would never have conquered all of the gyms without your help. And when I go back to the Battle Frontier, I'm sure I'll beat the other Frontier Brains." Lady clapped

"Yep. When the student surpasses the master, it makes you feel accomplished." Pearl said, leaning back against the bench. "Though it pays to have such an eager and intelligent student like you, Lady."

Lady looked shocked and blushed. "Well, it also pays to have someone as persistent and determined as you to teach me." She grinned.

Pearl himself blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe…anytime." He looked off a little ways away.

"I'm gonna go get a snack from the machine. Want one?" Pearl asked. Lady nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She said. Pearl got up and opened Chimler's Pokeball.

"C'mon Chimler. If the snacks get caught in that machine again, I may need your help...again…" Pearl grumbled and walked over to the snack machine.

Lady giggled. "_Pearl's teachings have really paid off. I so happy he still trains with me even though he doesn't have to. He's one of the reasons my Pokémon and I are as close as we are." She thought._

"_I'm lucky…to have him as a friend…"_

Lady paused. _"Wait a minute…"_ Lady suddenly thought back to what Green told her at the slumber party.

"_But…you've gotta like one of them even a little more than the other."_

"_Maybe…is it Pearl…?" _Lady thought to herself, watching Pearl have a tantrum as Chimler stuck its arm into the bottom flap of the snack machine.

* * *

***After School- Detention***

At the ringing of the bell, Crystal walked into the room that was set aside for all of the students who had detention. Upon entering the room, a happy sounding voice greeted her.

"Hello, Crystal, my dear, what brings you here?"

Crystal smiled and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Hi, Ms. Bertha." She said. "Unfortunately, I'm supposed to be here right now." She chuckled. Bertha's eyes widened.

"No! You can't mean…" she said. Crystal nodded. "But how?" she asked.

Before Crystal could say anything, Gold skateboarded into the classroom.

"Get out of the way!" he yelled, skating inbetween Crystal and the desk.

"GOLD!" Both Bertha and Crystal yelled. "Get off of that skateboard!" Gold crashed into a table.

"Ow!" he winced. Sapphire, who had been in the back of the class, helped him up.

Bertha sighed. "That boy!" Gold walked over to her desk and hopped up to sit on it.

"What's up, gramps?" he announced. Crystal face palmed.

"_GOLD_!" she yelled. "That's rude!" Gold groaned.

"Even in _detention_, Super Serious Girl?" he complained. "Can't you ever relax?"

Crystal's eyebrow twitched and she pointed at Gold. "_He's_ the reason I'm here." She directed the statement to Bertha.

"Only, _you_ could get Crystal in here." Bertha said, irritated. "What did you do?"

"It's not really anything big, Ms. Bertha." Crystal said. She then grabbed Gold's ear and dragged him to a chair near the back of the class.

"Ow! Ouch! Let go!" Gold complained. When she released his ear, he rubbed it in pain. "Did ya have to drag me by the ear?"

"Quiet, Gold." Bertha said. "Detention has started. Get out some work to do." Gold whined.

"You_ too_, Ms. Birch." Bertha said, turning to Sapphire, who was on the other side of the room. "Hand me my water from that back table, first."

"Alright, alright." She said, bringing her the glass.

Crystal had taken out a book, but before she could do any work, Gold grabbed her arm to stop her from writing. Before she could speak, he motioned for her to whisper.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. "Where are your books?" Gold smirked.

"We won't need them." He replyed. Crystal looked confused.

"Just wait a second." He said. Crystal decided to do some of her homework for a minute or so anyway.

"Okay! We're good to go." Sapphire said.

"Huh?" Crystal said. "Gwah?" she then gasped, looking up.

Bertha was asleep at her desk.

"Why is Ms. Bertha suddenly sleeping?" she gasped. "Was something in her water?" Gold stood up.

"Relax, Super Serious Girl." He said. "She's fine."

"It's just a little something I whipped up to help her get to sleep." Sapphire said with her arms folded behind her head. Crystal relaxed a bit, knowing that Bertha was okay.

"Besides, she was bound to fall asleep anyway, seeing as she's near 1000 years old." Gold snickered. "Just needed to speed up the process."

"And why is that?" Crystal asked.

"So we could leave." Gold responded.

"What? Do you want to get in _more_ trouble?" she asked. In response, Gold grabbed her wrist and lead her out the door.

"Watch Gramps." He called to Sapphire before exiting.

"No problem." Sapphire responded, with a thumbs up.

Gold lead Crystal down the hallway until they reached a staircase. Gold opened the door and ran up the stairs until they reached third floor. When they got there, they went into an elevator and went up one more floor which led to the roof.

Crystal was objecting the entire time.

"Gold! Will you _please _tell me what you're doing?" she said.

"Calm down, we're here." Gold said.

"Here?" Crystal said. Crystal looked around and noticed that the roof of the school looked as if it had been decorated for some sort of event. At least, she assumed that it was.

"_I really wouldn't be shocked if Lady's roof naturally looked this elegant." _Crystal thought. Gold pulled Crystal towards a table.

"Sit here." he said.

"What's with this table? Why did you take me to the roof?" Crystal asked.

"For our date." Gold said, sitting down in the other chair.

"_DATE_?" Crystal blushed. "What _date_? Why are we having a date on the roof?"

"Man, and I thought you _weren't_ a motor-mouthed prissy girl." Gold smirked. Crystal's face reddened more.

"Don't call me that!" she complained. "Now could you answer me?" she asked.

"Alright alright, geez." Gold said. "We're here as...sort of an apology." Gold said.

"An apology?" Crystal said.

"Yeah, for getting you here in the first place." Gold said.

"Oh..." Crystal said, quietly.

"ISN'T THAT SWEET?" a loud voice said.

"GAH! G-GREEN?" Crystal exclaimed, upon seeing the girl appear from her hiding place. "You're here?" Green nodded.

"Of course I am. I told you you'd see later." she said. Crystal suddenly understood.

"You mean...this is why you two had to meet really early this morning?" she asked. Gold and Green nodded.

"And now, it's time for you two to begin your date." Green said. "So first, as your waitress, I will take your order." she said, handing her a menu that she'd written herself.

Crystal sweat dropped. "Uhm...the only thing on the menu is pizza..." she said.

"Nice choice!" Green exclaimed. "You too, Gold?" she asked.

"Yep!" he nodded.

"Okay, be back in a flash! Tee-hee!" Green said and ran towards the elevator.

"So Crys, whaddya think?" Gold asked. Crystal smiled.

"I think it's nice that you wanted to apologize to me like this. Crystal said. "Although, you really didn't have to." she said.

"Don't mention it." Gold said.

"But, really, Gold. I mean, I was a little upset that I had detention, but it was just an accedent that I got it. You didn't have to go through all of this..." she said, feeling bad about the situation.

"_Not to mention, you're going to be stuck in detention a lot longer than I am.._." she mumbled.

"Huh?" Gold asked. "What did you say?" Crystal took a deep breath.

"I'd been wanting to ask you why you did what you did to Giovanni." she asked. "You got yourself in so much trouble! Don't tell me you did _that_ to apologize!"

Gold was quiet for a second. He grinned. "Well, I had to get detention. I didn't want you to be stuck in here by yourself." Crystal didn't buy it.

"Gold, you know you didn't have to go to such an extent to get detention. You could have regularly gone about your day and somewhow gotten a detention." she said.

"Ouch! What are you trying to say?" Gold asked.

"Gold!" Crystal said.

"Okay, okay!" Gold said and thought for a second. "Well...to be honest...I guess I can't really give you a real answer. It'd be too mushy for me." he said. "It was just one of those 'in the moment' things." he said.

Crystal could believe it. Gold had always been rash. Making a big scene and attacking Giovanni was probably the first thing that came to his mind. It wouldn't surprise her if that was the truth.

Not even a few minutes later did the elevator return. But it wasn't Green this time.

"Hi guys!" the person said.

"Diamond!" Crystal exclaimed. Diamond had a large plate with a pizza and set it down on the table.

"Here you guys go." he grinned.

"That was fast." Gold said.

"Green told me she just knew you'd want pizza, and kinda told me to make it before you even ordered." Diamond said. "It ws a pretty good call."

Crystal sweat dropped. "_Well, it was the only option_." she thought.

"Thanks." Gold and Crystal replied. Diamond grinned and went back to the elevator.

"So Gold," Crystal said. "What do we do after we eat."

"Well, it would only make sense that I take you do get some dessert." he said.

"Dessert?" she asked. "From where?" Gold grinned, slyly.

"Oh don't worry about it. Just know that there's plenty of cake." he said.

* * *

After eating the pizza, and sneaking into the cafeteria to get some dessert (much to Crystal's dissaproval), Gold and Crystal sat on a bench near the side of the building looking out into the distance. School had ended nearly two hours before and the sky started to change colors.

"It's almost time for us to go back to class." Gold said. "Before the old woman wakes up."

"Yeah." Crystal said. "I guess so."

"Listen, Crys...I know this wasn't a real date, but..." Gold began.

"It's fine." Crystal interrupted. "Thanks for taking me up here, anyway." she said. "It was fun." she said standing up.

"Before we go...my offer still stands, y'know?" Gold said.

"Your offer?" Crystal asked. Gold nodded.

"Yeah, remember? My offer to take you to the dance." Gold said. Crystal blushed.

"Oh...you were serious?" she said. Gold grinned.

"Of course I was. Now_ that'll_ be a real date." he said. Crystal thought for a second.

"Well...okay!" she said, grinning. "I'd love to go to the dance with you." Gold smirked.

"Figures, who'd say no to me?" he gloated, though he mentally was relieved that she accepted.

"Why you...!" Crystal exclaimed.

"I was just kidding! Jeez!" Gold laughed and the ran to the elevator to avoid getting hit by Crystal.

Meanwhile, Green, who was riding on her Wigglytuff, floated above the school and was on her way home, herself.

"Heh heh! Did you see that, Jiggly" Green said. "Gold and Crystal are gonna go to the dance together!"

"_Wiggly!"_ It exclaimed. Green grinned.

"That's right." she said. "One pair down, a bunch to go!"

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry about the long wait. I'll try to do better with updating.**

**Normally I'd complain about everything, but there's just too much to complain about. Grrrr!**

**Though I will complain about how badly this chapter was thought up. Like it is just this random nonsense and...blah. The date thing was supposed to be good. But i was rushing. I will definatley try to make it better for you guys. I mean it! I always say this, but I mean it!**

**Just tell me what I need to change, or add. Thanks for being so patient!**


	8. Lunch Time

**From the previous chapter: Sapphire didn't give Bertha drugs. I knew someone would ask about that but I don't really have an answer to what it _was_. (That's kinda why it doesn't say in the story) Sorry!~**

**I don't really know what to say now, except sorry for the wait. I probably should have had this one up sooner, but i hope it wasn't too long a wait.**

* * *

The next day began with Cheren eating breakfast in the living room of the mansion.

"Good morning!" he heard a voice greet him. It was Bianca.

"Bianca, you're actually up on time?" he asked, shocked. Bianca giggled.

"Of course I am. Your alarm woke me up." She said, grinning. "I'm gonna get some breakfast. Then we can walk to school together." She said.

"Okay." Cheren agreed. He then turned when he heard a sleepy sounding voice.

"Morning…." White said, coming down the stairs, followed by Black, Kyouhei, Mei, and Hugh.

"Hey Cheren!" Black said.

"Good morning, guys." Cheren replied. White stretched and yawned.

There were four couches arranged in a square. White and Mei sat down on a couch that was on Cheren's left and the guys sat on another couch that was to Cheren's right.

"Hmm…what's for breakfast today?" she asked.

"Same as yesterday, whatever we order." Kyouhei replied.

"I want pancakes!" Mei said. The others agreed, but before they could get up, they heard Bianca's voice.

"Sorry! But you're going to have to wait for a while. I just got the last ones." She said, sheepishly, and sat down next to Cheren.

"Aw man!" Black complained. "Fine! Go ahead! Just eat in front of us!" Bianca and Cheren sweat dropped.

"Calm down, Black." White said. "Just be patient." Mei giggled.

"Hey, are you two gonna act like that at the dance?" she asked. Black and White blushed.

"Oh, you two are going to the dance together?" Cheren asked. "Not that I'm particularly surprised to hear that." He smirked.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" White asked.

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed." Bianca laughed. Everyone except Black and White, who were still glowing with embarrassment, joined in her laughter.

Right after that, the girls trailed off into their own conversation. Black, Kyouhei, and Hugh smirked at each other.

"Hey, you're going to the dance, right?" Kyouhei asked Cheren.

"I suppose." He said. "I don't really see any reason not to."

"So are you going with anyone?" Hugh asked. Cheren shook his head.

"No one's asked me to go with them, so I guess not." He said.

"_Cheren_, you're the guy, you have to ask a _girl_!" Black whispered.

"White asked _you_ to the dance." Cheren said, a little loudly. Black hurriedly hushed him and was relieved that the girls, namely White, didn't hear him.

"No she didn't!" he argued. "I asked _her_!"

"_She_ initiated the discussion." Cheren said. "Now had _you_ initiated-"

"Shut up, Cheren." Black interrupted.

"Say, why don't you ask Bianca to the dance?" Kyouhei whispered. Cheren looked shocked.

"Huh? Me ask Bianca?" he said.

"You two are always hanging out." Hugh said.

"Yeah, even before we started attending school here in Sinnoh. You traveled together back in Unova." Black added.

"Well…uh…" Cheren stuttered. He slowly looked out of the corner of his eye when he noticed Bianca doing the same thing.

"Cheren…?" she said extremely quietly. Cheren gasped, realizing that Bianca had heard what they just said.

"Uh…uhm…" he stuttered, red-faced. Suddenly, the phone rang. White picked it up.

"Hello…oh! Ok, thanks for calling!" White said and hung up. "It was the chef. They have pancakes ready and waiting for us." She clapped. The guys looked confused.

"Huh? But we never even went in there. How did they know we wanted pancakes?" Black asked. The girls rolled their eyes.

"We called and requested them just a few minutes ago while you guys were talking about who knows what." White responded.

"Huh…but…" Black started. White held her hand out.

"C'mon, let's just go get breakfast." She said, then smiled.

"Yeah, or we'll be late." Mei added, standing.

"Well, I guess Cheren and I will be getting to school now, then." Bianca said, standing up.

"Huh?" Cheren looked at her.

"You're done eating, aren't you?" she asked, hands on hips. Cheren nodded.

"Well then, let's go!" she exclaimed and grabbed his arm. "See you all in homeroom!" Bianca called to the others.

"See ya!" they replied.

* * *

***On the Way to School***

Bianca and Cheren walked to school rather quietly. Cheren found the silence awkward, but he didn't know what he could possibly say considering how embarrassed he was. He was certain that Bianca had heard the others' suggestion for him to ask her to the dance.

Finally, Bianca broke the silence.

"Hey Cheren…" she started. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Uhm…sure, Bianca." He said.

"Sooo….you wouldn't want to go to the dance with me?" she asked, looking at him. Cheren looked shocked.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked.

"When Kyouhei suggested you and I go to the dance together," she started. "You didn't say anything. Does that mean you don't want to go with me?" she asked, sadly.

Cheren shook his head. "Of course it doesn't. I-I was just rather shocked at the suggestion merely because I…hadn't really anticipated it. I didn't mean I don't want to attend the dance with you."

Bianca's eyes widened. "So then…YOU DO?" she exclaimed.

"Wait! So you mean…you want to go to the dance with me?" Cheren exclaimed. Bianca blushed and nodded.

"I'd been wanting to ask you…but I was afraid you'd say no." she said. "So…if you want to…." She started.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" she asked. Both Cheren and Bianca's faces reddened. Cheren cleared his throat before answering.

"Of course I do, Bianca." He said. "I'd be happy to go with you." He grinned.

Bianca jumped up in joy. "YAAY! I've got a date to the dance!" she shouted. She then grabbed Cheren's hand and started to run the rest of the way to school.

"Hey, slow down, Bianca!" Cheren said. He smiled momentarily, but quickly frowned when he realized.

"_Wait? She asked me out…so I didn't ask her_!" he thought. "_Well…I just hope Black doesn't find out_."

* * *

***Lunch***

Sapphire angrily bit into her rice ball. She was sitting in the shade of a large tree that she normally ate lunch under.

"Stupid…stupid…" she muttered. Suddenly, Diamond approached her, with Lax following behind.

"Hey Sapphire." He grinned. Sapphire snapped out of her trance and looked up at him.

"Dia! Hey there." She grinned and rubbed Lax's head. "What ya doin' out here?"

Diamond sat down next to Sapphire.

"I came to join you for lunch." He said. "But where's Ruby? Don't you normally eat lunch with him?" Sapphire growled a little and bit her rice ball.

"Erm…not today…he had to do something else." She said, mouth full. Diamond didn't think she was telling the truth.

"Speaking of which, how come yar out here instead of with Pearl and the Lady?" Sapphire asked.

"Pearl and Lady are studying for a test they have today. Pearl thought I'd get bored sitting there, so he suggested that I find someone to eat lunch with." Diamond explained. Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Hmm, Pearl sent you away? While he's with the Lady?" Sapphire said, making a fist.

"Calm down, Sapphire." Diamond said. Sapphire looked at him.

"Huh, but Dia…" she said, then got closer to Diamond and started to whisper. "Don't you _like_ the Lady?"

Diamond blushed at the comment, not to mention Sapphire's proximity.

"Uh…I…" he said, but Sapphire cut him off.

"Mmm-hmm, ya see? I knew it!" she said. "Dia, ya gotta ask Lady to the dance!"

"I don't know, I don't think Lady would want to go with me." He said. Sapphire gasped.

"What?" Sapphire exclaimed. "Why'd ya say that?"

"Well, I think she'd probably rather go with Pearl if she had to choose one of us." He said. "He's just…more…I don't know."

"Cool?" Sapphire suggested. "And strong, quick, not to mention handsome, smart…" she continued to list. "…and uh…" she looked at a sad-looking Diamond.

"Oops….sorry Diamond…" she said.

"It's okay." Diamond said, smiling, though Sapphire knew he must have been forcing it.

"No, really! Ya've got good quirks about ya, too!" she said. "Yar smarter than ya look! Wait…that didn't come out right." Sapphire scratched the back of her head.

"It's fine, Sapph, you don't have to-" he said, but Sapphire interrupted.

"Yar really funny!" she said. "Even when ya aren't even trying!" she said and laughed. "See, there are good things about ya, too." She said, and looked down, ashamed at the fact that she couldn't name many good qualities.

Diamond smiled regardless. "Thanks, Sapphire." He said. Sapphire put on a confident grin.

"Just make sure ya stay positive!" Sapphire said, making a fist. "And have confidence in yarself." She said, then patted his head. "Besides, I think ya got a pretty good chance." She winked, thinking back to Lady's indecisiveness at the slumber party.

"Ok, thanks Sapph." Diamond said. "Your turn." He said. Sapphire blinked.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" she asked.

"About Ruby." He said. "You aren't really not eating lunch with him because he had something else to do, right?" he asked. Sapphire sighed.

"Told ya: yar smarter than ya look." She said, grinning. "But yeah, that's right."

"So what happened?" Diamond asked.

"That…idiot!" she said angrily. "I was eating my lunch when he complained about how I was eating. He said it was _barbaric_! So I told him that he ate like a girl! Then he said he was more civilized. So I got angry and threw my rice balls at him."

Diamonds eyes widened.

"Then he yelled at me and said, 'no one will want to go to the dance with you if you continue to act like a caveman!'" Sapphire fumed. "And then he left to go clean his clothes!" she finished. She then picked up another of her rice balls, bit it, and angrily muttered, "Stupid…stupid…"

"So _that's_ what happened." Diamond said. "I can see how that would make you angry, Sapphire."

"He's so stuck up!" she complained. "Always saying _he's_ so civilized and I'm _not_!"

"I'm sorry about that, Sapphire." Diamond said. "But the real reason that made you so angry is because…you like Ruby, isn't it?" Sapphire's face reddened. She only made a growling sound.

"What he said hurt you because you've liked him for a while. You…wanted to go to the dance with him, didn't you?" Diamond said. Sapphire still didn't respond.

"But Ruby said that you were not civilized enough to attend the dance, essentially saying…that he wouldn't be interested in attending the dance with you." Diamond continued. Sapphire clenched her fists.

"But…I don't think he meant that." Diamond said. Sapphire's eyes widened.

"What?" she exclaimed. Diamond smiled.

"Well…I'm sure you didn't mean what you said either. Both of you were probably just saying things in the heat of the moment." Diamond said. "You know that Ruby cares a lot about you. Don't you remember?" Sapphire made fists again.

"Yeah _I _remember. But _he_ acts like he never did! So I'm the only one who does remember!" Sapphire raged, referring to the confessions they made in the battle against Team Aqua and Team Magma. She'd told Diamond about it one day.

"But you know he does…don't you?" Diamond asked. Sapphire was amazed; Diamond really was aware of many things, and good at knowing what to say, at that.

"…yeah…I guess." She mumbled. "He did stick up for me the other day and didn't make fun of my not being able to read to the class." Diamond smiled.

"Y'see? You guys just had an argument." He said. "And the best thing to do would be to apologize." He said. Sapphire grinned and suddenly hugged Diamond.

"Yeah, I guess yar right." She said. "Thanks for this talk, Dia."

Diamond blushed lightly. "No problem, Sapph." He said. Sapphire stood up.

"But…I'm not ready to apologize just yet." She said, folding her arms. "In the meantime, let's go get some more rice balls. It's my thanks to ya." She said.

Diamond and Lax's eyes widened. Throughout this conversation, they'd eaten all of their own lunch and most of Sapphire's.

"Sure, let's go!" he said and the two hurried inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, another student was eating by himself in Green's base. It was none other than Silver. Originally, he'd wanted to spend his lunchtime with Green, but she didn't stay very long and had to leave not long after lunch had started. He didn't know if it had to do with her "plan" or if it was something school related. Regardless, he'd wanted her to be there with him.

As he ate, he heard a noise. It was the sound of the backdoor.

"_Hmm…Green never comes in through the backdoor…"_ he thought. She'd always said that coming through the locker tunnel was "more fun."

Silver turned around to see a girl, though it wasn't Green. He half excepted to see Yellow, though he remember that there was no chance of that since this being one of the days that she wouldn't have to meet in the base, she would spend her lunch with Red and Blue.

"_No way she'd leave Red to come here for something._" He thought.

But it wasn't Yellow either. It was Soul. She approached Silver and smiled.

"Hi Silver." She said.

"Soul…how did you know I was here?" he asked. Soul giggled.

"Actually, I looked a few other places for you, too before I decided to come here." She said. "May I join you?" she asked.

"If you want to…" he said, not looking at her. Soul grinned and sat down in a chair next to him. There was silence for a while. Soul looked at Silver, who wouldn't look in her direction.

"Silver…" she said. "…why are you eating down here all by yourself?"

"I was…with Green for a while." He said. "She had to leave." Soul felt sorry for him.

"You were looking forward to spending this time with her, weren't you?" Soul asked. Silver said nothing.

"I think it's nice." Soul continued. "It's pretty sweet how attached you are." She giggled.

"But, I also think you need to expand a little." She said. Silver picked up his head, but still wouldn't look at her.

"Only clinging on to Green isn't very good." She said. "I barely ever see you trying to really enjoying yourself."

Silver glanced at her. "So?" he said. "Why do you even care?" Soul giggled.

"So I think you need to enjoy yourself more." She said. "And do you know the perfect way to do that?" she asked.

"No." Silver replied, plainly.

"By going to the dance!" she said. Silver looked at her.

"What?" he said.

"Yeah." Soul clapped. "Doesn't that sound like fun?" she asked.

Silver didn't say anything. He just looked at the wall.

"Will you think about it?" Soul asked. Silver turned back to face her, but didn't say anything.

Soul smiled, taking it as a yes. "_Well, at least he'll think about it_." She thought. The two stayed in Green's base and continued to eat lunch.

* * *

"Uncivilized….barbaric…." Ruby muttered, as he pulled a brush through Nana's fur. Nana looked uncomfortable. Wally and Emerald stared at him.

"He's been muttering things like that for a while…" Wally whispered. Ruru was in his lap. Emerald nodded.

"Yeah…it's getting kinda wierd." He replied. Ruby suddenly pointed the brush at Emerald.

"I heard that!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, Ruby, but geez. You've just been sitting here aggressively brushing all of your Pokémon and mumbling stuff." Emerald said.

"That _barbarian_ threw _rice all over us_!" Ruby emphasized.

"Your Pokémon were in their Poké Balls when she did that…" Wally said, sweat dropping.

"_And why are we grooming your Pokemon?_ Emerald thought annoyedly, combing Popo's curl.

"That's not the point!" Ruby said. "Besides, she got me dirty."

"But wasn't it your fault for calling her uncivilized in the first place?" Emerald asked.

"Well, but she…" Wally and Emerald glared at Ruby. Ruby sighed in defeat. "I guess,_ maybe_ it was me who initiated…"

Emerald face-palmed. "Maybe?" he repeated. Coco moved into Ruby's lap.

"Okay, okay!" Ruby said. "I guess I initiated it." He somewhat admitted. Wally and Emerald looked at Ruby. Ruby looked confused.

"What?" he asked. Wally and Emerald face-palmed.

"Well aren't you going to apologize?" Wally asked. Ruby looked taken aback.

"Apologize?" he asked.

"Yes apologize!" Emerald and Wally said together.

"But…" Ruby said.

"RUBY!" Emerald and Wally exclaimed.

"Ok ok. But must I _now_?" he asked, turning around. In the distance he could see Sapphire and Diamond sitting under the tree. "She's with Diamond right now."

"Hmm, Diamond?" Wally said. Ruby began brushing Coco roughly.

"Yeah…Diamond." He said. "It's not the first time they've hung out together, though."

Emerald raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he said. "I didn't know that." Ruby nodded.

"Yeah. It's normally during lunch." He said, then chuckled. "Makes sense: one eats like a barbarian and the other just eats." Wally and Emerald nodded.

"In fact, the last time I saw them together was after lunch once." He said. "I don't really know all the details, but Sapphire had fallen asleep and Diamond was…carrying her." He said.

Emerald smirked. "Gee, Ruby, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were_ jealous_." He said.

"WHAT? What makes you think _I _was jealous of _that_?" Ruby exclaimed. Wally pointed at Coco.

"You're pulling out Coco's hair!" he said. Ruby looked at Coco who seemed to be in pain. He rubbed the spot where he had been brushing her.

"You started brushing really aggressively when we started talking about Diamond and Sapphire. Like it struck a nerve." Emerald said. "Sounds like jealousy to me." he teased.

Ruby's face reddened. "Shut up, Emerald!" he yelled, as Emerald laughed at him.

"Hey Ruby, are you going to the dance next week?" Wally asked. Ruby blinked.

"I was planning to. Why do you ask? Are you?" he asked. Wally nodded.

"Maybe you should ask Sapphire to the dance." Wally suggested. Ruby's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, you should." Emerald said. "Before Dia does!" he laughed.

"EMERALD!" Ruby exclaimed.

"_Hmph! Me ask Sapphire to the dance."_ Ruby thought. While Emerald and Wally talked amongst themselves, Ruby glanced behind him and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was Sapphire and Diamond hugging.

"_What?"_ he thought to himself. "_Why's Sapphire hugging Diamond_?"

"_NYA_!~" Coco cried at being brushed too hard. Ruby quickly turned back around.

"Oh, sorry Coco." he said, and rubbed the spot where her fur had been pulled. Wally and Emerald looked at Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, you paying attention?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Just fine." he continued brushing Coco with a trance-like expression on his face.

Wally and Emerald looked at each other.

"_Wonder what's up with him..." _They both thought.

* * *

**I totally thought of that last part like, right before I put this up. I'm a genius~ Unfortunatley I ended it pretty badly T~T so...not a genius *sob*~**

**Just so you know, Sapphire and Dia, Soul and Silver, and Ruby, Wally, and Emerald's scenes all took place at the same time. Like it wasn't first D&S then S&S, then R&W&E, otherwise Ruby woudn't have seen Diamond and Sapphire during lunch.**

**I know Delcattys have to have some sort of hair...right? It's just really thin. So then why did Wally notice it was being pulled out? ... Uh...**

**I don't really know why Sapphire calls Lady "the" Lady. I DON'T KNOW. It just seemed cool.**

**These moments in this chapter seem pretty retarted. Or at least the convos do. But whatever, please review!~ :D**


	9. The Reveal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything related. **

**[This chapter is longer than it needs to be (or was intended to be: FOR REAL), so sorry for the wait and sorry for the really long chapter!] And the title sucks; I have no idea what I'm thinking...**

**Should I have included something happening over the weekend? IDK! IDK! Is this story gonna be too short for your guys' liking? IDK! IDK! TELL ME! I MUST KNOW!**

**Also, I just realized I've been spelling Poke Ball wrong this whole time! Blah!**

**Er-hem…**

* * *

The new week began with Green, Soul, Crystal, Yellow and Lady riding their Pokémon to school. Yellow was on Dody, Lady and Green shared Rapidash, and Crystal and Soul rode Archy.

Green stretched and yawned. "Hmm…well, another week begins." She said. The other girls nodded.

Soul yawned. "It feels like the weekend comes and goes so quickly." She said. The other girls chuckled.

"I know." Crystal said. "Thankfully school doesn't start too early so we can get enough sleep!" she said, playfully pushing Soul, who'd stayed up late _extra late_ with some of the others to watch movies.

Soul sleepily nodded. "Yeah…I suppose." She said. "But couldn't we have just a teensy bit more time to sleep?" she said, chuckling. "What do you think Yellow?"

The girls turned to see Dody sweat dropping due to the sleeping Yellow on his back.

"YELLOW!" the girls yelled. Yellow instantly snapped out of her sleep.

"Uhn! Huh…" she mumbled. "Oh…hehe….sorry." she said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Soul giggled. Green turned to face everyone else, since Rapidash was in front of Archy and Dody.

"Soooo…how are everyone's plans for the dance going?" she asked.

"GWAH?" the others gasped.

"Why did I know that was coming?" Crystal muttered. Soul giggled.

"Hmm? Anyone?" Green asked, crossing her arms. Soul poked Crystal.

"Well, go on…" she teased. Crystal pushed her hand away.

"Alright, alright, geez!" she said. Green smirked.

"Crystal? Has Gold asked you?" she asked, excitedly. Crystal sighed.

"Well, if you didn't already know…yes…he has." Crystal said, looking away.

"_Hmph!_ _Of course I knew!"_ Green thought. "_I was there, sheesh_! Though Green knew fully well that Crystal didn't see her that day, she'd only pretended to not have seen Gold ask her to the dance for Platinum and Yellow's sake.

"Wa ha ha!" Green laughed. "Just as I thought!"

"_Tch! You helped him didn't you_?" Crystal thought. "Yeah, so I guess I'll be going with him after all." She said, smiling sheepishly.

"That's awesome!" Yellow said. "Were you excited when he asked you?"

"She sure was!" Soul said, laughing, only to have Crystal cover up her mouth in annoyance.

"Ok, ok! Enough about me, already!" Crystal complained.

"_Tsundere…"_ Soul muttered, frowning.

"Hmmm…." Green tapped her chin. "What about you, Lady?" Lady flinched slightly.

"Er…well…I…have not yet decided…" she said, somewhat nervously. "I've been thinking…maybe Pearl these last few days." She mumbled the last part, among other things, so the other girls didn't really make out what she said.

"Ehh…" Green said, sweat dropping. "Well, you still got a few days, so don't rush it." Green said, grinning.

Green started to try to give Lady advice. While she was doing that, Soul whispered to Yellow.

"Say, Yellow…you have any idea about who Green wants to go to the dance with?" she asked.

Yellow shrugged. "Well…not really. She doesn't really talk about herself when mentioning it." She sweat dropped.

"_Maybe she'll go with Blue, she was flirting with him the last time he came to the base…though, I don't know if he'll go…" _Yellow thought. _"…maybe…Red is a possibility…or even Silver…? But…that can't be right…?_"

Yellow shook her head. "Sorry I'm not of much help, Soul." She chuckled.

"That's ok." Soul grinned.

"What about you? Do you know if Silver's going?" Yellow asked.

"Hehe…well I actually suggested that he go to the dance…but he didn't answer right away." She said. "But I'm hoping he'll agree to go."

Yellow nodded. "So do I…for his sake." She said.

"He's had a rough childhood. It'll be good for him to enjoy himself." Crystal added. Yellow and Soul nodded in agreement.

"What about you, Yellow?" Soul asked. Yellow blushed.

"Yeah, do you still wanna go with Red?" Crystal asked, grinning.

"I…well, haven't talked to him about it yet." She said, sheepishly. Before anyone could say anything else, Green announced:

"Hey guys, look, we're getting closer to the building! Let's race!" she said. "And the loser gets a penalty!" she snickered.

The other girls sweat dropped. "Huh? A race?" Yellow asked.

"It sounds fun!" Lady said. Soul nodded.

Crystal shook her head. "_No way_!" Green whined.

"_Whaaat_? C'mon…" she said, pouting.

"I'll race, but _no penalties_!" she said, in her scolding tone. "You're not pulling another fast one after that _slumber party_!" Crystal said, crossing her arms.

"Aww, you're still thinking about that?" Green chuckled nervously. "But I never told." Green said.

"I'm not taking my chances!" Crystal said. Green poked out her lips.

"Fine." She pouted. "Ready…" she said. Dody, Archy, and Rapidash too their stances.

"GO!" Green shouted, and the three Pokémon sped off towards the school.

* * *

***Homeroom*  
**

Most of the class had arrived to homeroom and were chatting amongst themselves.

Green got up from her seat and sat down in Blue's, who hadn't arrived to class yet. Red took notice.

"Uh…hey Green. What are you doing over here?" he asked.

"Where's Blue? Have you seen him today?" she asked. Red shook his head.

"No I haven't. Why?" he asked. Green smirked.

"Ohohoho! Jealous, are we?" she laughed. Red blushed lightly.

"Huh?" he gasped. Green laughed and held her hand up.

"I just needed to borrow a book from him." She said. "Speaking of which…" Green said and leaned back in her chair to see Yellow.

"…Yellow, I need to return your book to you." She said. Red crossed his arms and smirked.

"Well if you can't even remember to return Yellow's book, no way Blue'll share his." Red said.

Green stood up and tossed her hair. "Whatever Red!" she said and walked over to Yellow. "C'mon Yellow." She said.

"Ok." Yellow said, and stood. "Be right back, Red." She said. Red nodded. Yellow followed Green out of the room.

"So, have you asked him to the dance, yet?" Green asked, smirking.

"Uh…no…" Yellow replied. Green stopped and turned to Yellow.

"WHAT? Still not yet? Yellow, the dance is this Friday!" Green said. Yellow played with her ponytail.

"I know…but…well…" she mumbled. Green sighed and continued walking.

"Well, no matter. This _is_ a minor setback." She mumbled. "Don't worry, Yellow, I'll think of something." She said, winking, then thought. "_I should make you go ask him. You did lose the race this morning_."

Green opened her locked and began digging inside of it. Yellow approached and looked around.

"So, um, what's the reason we're out here?" Yellow asked. Yellow knew that the true reason for Green leaving the class had nothing to do with needing to return a textbook.

Green smirked. "We're gonna look for Blue." She said. Yellow looked shocked.

"Huh?" she said.

"Blue's always on time! He's gotta be around here somewhere." She said, pulling Yellow's hat out of her locker.

"Why do you need Blue, anyway?" Yellow asked. "It sounds important." Green smirked.

"Do ya _really _wanna know?" she asked. Yellow sweat dropped and cringed a bit.

"Actually…just the tone of your voice right now…makes me not wanna know…"

"Ohohoho!" Green laughed and grabbed Yellow's hand. "C'mon, let's go." she said and dragged Yellow to the boy's restroom.

"What are we doing here?" Yellow asked, as Green put Yellow's straw hat on her head.

"You're gonna go in there and see if Blue's in there." Green said. Yellow flushed and her eyes widened.

"WHAT? WHY?" she exclaimed. "Sh-shouldn't we just wait 'till-"

"Go on now!" Green grinned, pushing her in the bathroom.

Yellow shivered nervously with her eyes shut as she stood in the boy's restroom.

"_I hope no one's in here! I hope there's no one here!"_ she thought worriedly.

"Oh hey, Yellow!" a voice said.

"EEEKK!" she shrieked and her eyes automatically shot open. It was a Youngster with a blue cap.

"Oh…oh, it's just you." Yellow said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Hey there, Joey."

In the back of Yellow's mind, she was wondering why Joey was acting so casual.

"_Hmm? Doesn't he know…"_ she thought, touching her hat.

"Mornin' Yellow. What's up?" Joey grinned. Joey's Ratatta ran over to Yellow and rubbed up against her legs.

"Hi there, Rattata." Yellow said, crouching down and petting the Pokémon. "How are you?" The Rattata squeaked happily.

"The next time we battle your Ratty, we won't lose! My Rattata's in the _top percentage_ of Rattata, y'know?" Joey said smugly.

"_Battle?"_ Yellow thought, then her eyes widened. "_That's it!"_

It suddenly occurred to Yellow that whenever she saw Joey, she was in Crasher Wake's battling class: a class that she always wore her hat in.

"_So that's why he's acting normal_." Yellow thought. "_He thinks I'm a boy_…" Yellow stood up.

"Well, I'm sure Ratty will look forward to battling you, too." Yellow said, sheepishly. "Say Joey, have you seen Blue around?" she asked quickly, trying to get out of the boy's room as quickly as possible.

Joey shook his head. "No I haven't."

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway! See ya!" Yellow said, and rushed out of the bathroom. Yellow breathed a sigh of relief.

Green was sitting on a bench on the hallway. Upon seeing Yellow, she stood up.

"What took so long? Was he in there?" Green asked. Yellow shook her head.

"Hmph! Shoot!" Green said, snapping her finger. She then shrugged and folded her arms behind her head.

"Well, whatever, I guess I'll just find him later." She said. Yellow fell to the floor.

"B-b-but! If you could have waited-" Yellow started, but was cut off when the homeroom bell sounded.

"Come on! We gotta get back to class before we're laaaate!" Green sang, pulling Yellow along with her.

* * *

***First Period***

Lady walked into her first period class and walked over to a long table near the back of the class.

"Hey Lady!" Diamond and Pearl both greeted her. Lady smiled at them.

"Good morning, gentlemen." She said. "How was your weekend?"

"It was great!" Pearl said, putting an arm around Diamond. "Dia and I got to preform our comedy routine in Sandgem Town and we even made some money!" Pearl said. Diamond nodded.

Lady grinned and clapped. "That is excellent! I am happy to hear that you are doing well with your routines." Pearl nodded.

Suddenly, the door was flung open. The class's three teachers entered the room.

"It's cooking tiiiiime!" The teacher sang, spinning into the classroom. "Isn't this one of your favorite times, Cress?"

"It is indeed, Cilan." Cress replied.

"Mornin' class!" the final teacher said. "Everyone ready to start today?"

"Yes, Mr. Chili!" the class responded.

"Good. Because today is…" Cilan began, and his brothers joined him in finishing with, "…a _test_!"

"A test?" Diamond whined, eating some berries that were on a plate in front of him, earning him a punch in the back of the head by Pearl.

"Hey Dia! No!_ Diamond_! Quit eating!" he whispered. Cress laughed.

"Don't worry, it's quite all right. We have plenty of berries for class." He said. Diamond grinned nervously. Lady giggled.

"Class, we'll be passing around a sheet of paper that explains what you need to cook." Cress explained. "Cook it correctly and you will pass. Fail and you'll…"

"Have to battle the three of us!" Chili said, opening his Pansear's Poke Ball. Cress and Cilan proceeded to open their elemental monkey's Poke Balls. Pansear, Panpour, and Pansage jumped on the desk and gave happy cries at being let out for a while.

"So if you wish to avoid this fate, make sure your dish impresses…your judges." Cress explained, pointing to the three elemental monkeys. Handing out the last paper, he asked. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir." The class responded. The three brothers smiled.

"Okay then." Cilan said.

"Begin!" Chili added, and the students began setting up for their meals.

"Hmm, it seems I have to make Dry Poffins for my test." Lady said, reading her paper. "Ok then. First, I will have to gather berries that will make the best Dry Poffins." Lady said, and got up to retrieve some berries from a table in the front of the class.

Pearl was reading his paper. "So I gotta make Yellow Pokeblocks, huh?" he said. "GAAAHHH! I have to make something native to the _Hoenn_ region?" he yelled.

"I have to make Sweet Poffins." Diamond said, reading his own paper. Pearl sweat dropped.

"_Oh man! He gets to make Poffins, which he's a pro at!"_ he complained. Diamond turned around to see Pearl shivering nervously.

"Hey, Pearl, do you need any help with yours?" he asked. Pearl cringed and sweat dropped nervously. He didn't want to admit it and have to ask for help.

"Huh? Oh no! I'm fine, just fine. Don't worry about me!" he said, quickly. Diamond nodded.

Lady was walking back to her desk with a bowl full of Pamtre berries.

"Hey Lady, whaddya have to make for your test?" Pearl asked.

"I have to make Dry Poffins." She said. Pearl flinched and shivered.

"_WHAT? Lady too?"_ Pearl thought to himself.

"Is something the matter?" Lady asked.

"No no! It's nothing!" Pearl said. Lady sweat dropped and walked over to Diamond, who was already mixing berries for his Poffin.

"_Wow, he's already gotten this far_?" Lady thought. "_Well, it isn't too much of a surprise. Diamond is the best maker of Poffins that I know._" She giggled and walked back to her desk.

"Ok, I must first drop the berries into the pot." Lady said. "Then I must stir…" Lady said and began to stir slowly.

"Hmm…is this too slow?" Lady wondered while she was stirring, as she noticed it was becoming harder to stir. "_Maybe I should stir faster?"_

* * *

"Finished!" Diamond cheered.

"Huh? He's already done?" Pearl exclaimed. Chili, Cilan, and Cress looked in their direction.

"Well, well. Someone seems to be particularly skilled." Cilan said. "It's grading tiiime!" he sang.

"Come. Bring your meal up here." Cress said. Diamond walked to the front of the class with his bowl of Poffins. Cilan picked up a Poffin.

"Hmm…the smoothness of the Poffin is excellent." Cilan observed.

"Could it be that you used Custap berries to make this?" Chili asked. Diamond grinned and nodded.

"My word! When cooked at 100%, this could very well produce a level 39 sweet Poffin, with just a hint of bitterness." Cress said. "That's the best you can get!"

"Well, the only way to find out how good these are is…" Chili began and turned to the Pokémon on the desk. "…to have our Pokémon decide."

Diamond handed each elemental monkey a Poffin. They sniffed and took bites. After chewing for a while, their eyes started to gleam.

Suddenly, they started eating straight from the bowl.

"It looks like they like them!" Diamond said. Chili, Cress, and Cilan nodded.

"Indeed." Cilan said.

"The sheen of my Pansear's coat looks great!" Chili exclaimed.

"Ultimately, it's very clear here that you deserve…" Cress began.

"An A+" the three said together. The class was filled with "oohs" and "aahs" and some clapping.

"Amazing!" some of the students said.

"He must be really skilled!" others said. Pearl smirked and crossed his arms.

"Hehehe! Well of course! That's _my_ Diamond for ya!" he said.

Lady giggled and clapped. "Wow, an A+! Diamond's skills for making Poffins haven't faltered!"

Diamond happily walked back to his seat and high-fived Pearl.

"Nice job, Dia!" Pearl said, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Pearl." Diamond said. "How's your food coming?" he asked. Pearl sweat dropped.

"Uh…I'm still looking for the right berries…hehe." He said, awkwardly. "I'm gonna go to the front table." He said, and got up to do so.

Diamond nodded. Though soon after, he smelled something burning. He turned to see that it was Lady's poffins. Lady was frantically looking through the pages of a book. Diamond went over to her.

"Lady, what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, Diamond, it's terrible." She said. "At first I thought that I was stirring too slowly, so I stirred faster. Then it started to spill so I stopped, but then it started to burn! So I decided to check to see if I was doing this correctly with this manual from my chef and…"

There was sizzling sound coming from the pot. "My Poffins burned." Lady said, hanging her head.

Diamond dumped out the burnt Poffins and got his own pot.

"Don't worry, Lady. I'll help you." Diamond said, smiling. Lady picked her head up.

"You will?" she asked. Diamond nodded.

"Of course." He said. "So what was your assignment?" Lady showed him her paper.

"I was requested to make Dry Poffins." She said. Diamond took the paper from her and nodded.

"Ok, so we need berries that increase the dryness of a Poffin." He said. Lady nodded.

"Yes. I was using Pamtre berries." She said. "I believe these are the best ones to use in making Dry Poffins." Diamond scratched his chin.

"I see…wait here a sec!" he said. Lady nodded and watched Diamond go to the front of the class and ask Chili a question. He then left the room.

"Hmm?" Lady said to herself. She then noticed Pearl pressing multiple buttons on his Berry Blender.

"Ok…here…wait, I missed one! Gah! Ok…SLOW DOWN! AAARARARHH!" Pearl raged.

"Pearl, is everything all right?" Lady asked.

"IT'S FINE! IT'S TOTALLY FINE!" Pearl yelled back. Lady sweat dropped. Diamond then returned to class with a paper bag.

"Ok." He said.

"What is that?" Lady asked. Diamond opened the paper bag.

"These are Micle berries." He said. "These are even better than Pamtre berries." Lady stared at the berry.

"Really?" she asked. Diamond grinned and nodded. Lady clapped.

"How wonderful!" Lady cheered as Diamond began putting berries in the pot. "Where did you get them?"

"Hehe…from my locker." Diamond laughed, sheepishly. Lady looked shocked.

"Hmm, these are yours?" she asked. Diamond nodded.

"It's all right, Lady. I know where I can get more." He said.

"Are you sure?" Lady asked, feeling somewhat bad, though when she saw Diamond smile and nod, she felt a little better.

"Thank you, Diamond." Lady said. Diamond blushed.

"It's no problem." He said. "So first, you need to stir your berries in the dough. Slow enough not to spill, but not too slow, or it'll burn." He explained, demonstrating how to stir. Lady nodded.

"Slowly, but not too slowly." Lady said, holding the top of the spoon. "For how long?"

"Until the fire changes color." Diamond said. The Poffin dough began to get darker in color.

"Ok, now let's stir the other direction." Lady smiled and turned the spoon with Diamond. The fire then became a blue color.

"Diamond, the fire's changed." Lady said, and started to stir faster. "It won't spill anymore, right?

"You're doing it right." Diamond said. "Look, they're done."

Lady clapped. "Really?" she asked. Diamond nodded.

"Yep. Now we just wait for them to cool." He grinned.

* * *

Pearl was now in the back of the class pressing buttons on his Berry Mixer. Though, not as frantically as before. He was now with another student, who pressed buttons on the other side of the Berry Mixer.

"Y'see? I told you it was easier to make Pokeblocks in a group!"

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much, Ruby!" Pearl said, crying for joy.

Ruby smirked. "It's no problem! This is no sweat for a berry mixing _maste_r like myself!" He said, causing Pearl to sweat drop.

"At this rate, we'll get an A+ for sure!" Ruby said, winking.

"Sweet!" Pearl cheered, and high-fived Ruby.

* * *

Lady and Diamond stood at the front of the class as the teachers' Pokémon ate her Poffins.

"Hmmm." The teachers observed as the Pokémon chewed. Yet again, they started to eat straight from the bowl after finishing the first one.

"Amazing!" Cilan said.

"A marvelous job." Cress congratulated.

"Looks like this trainer gets an A+!" Chili said. Lady's eyes widened in joy.

"Really?" she said. "Oh thank you!" she said, and bowed. She then walked back to her table.

"How was it?" Diamond started to ask, upon seeing Lady return.

"I got an A+!" Lady said, happily. "The Pokémon loved them!"

"That's great!" Diamond said.

"I definitely couldn't have done it without your help!" Lady grinned and suddenly hugged Diamond, causing him to blush. "Thank you, Diamond."

"No problem, Lady." Diamond said, nervously. When Lady realized what she was doing, she hastily let go.

"S-Sorry about that." She said, and blushed lightly.

"It's okay." Diamond said, looking away.

"I'm going to go pack my things." Lady said, and walked over to her desk.

"Ok." Diamond said. "Oh, yeah, class is almost over."

Cilan clapped his hands.

"Alright, class. Time's up. Please bring what you have to the front of the room and line up for grading."

Lady thought to herself as she sat holding her bag.

"_That was strange…why did I suddenly hug Diamond?"_ Lady thought. "_Well…I was grateful for his help. But even so, I have been grateful before, and never had an urge to hug him…"_

Lady looked at Diamond. "_Diamond's always very kind and helpful. He even let me use his rare berries_."

Suddenly, a new thought occurred to Lady.

"_Wait…this is just like before…with Pearl…but now….now I wonder if Diamond is…" _Lady thought, but her thoughts were cut off when the bell sounded.

"Come on, Lady." Diamond said. "It's time to switch classes." Lady shook her head.

"Oh! Yes. Here I come." Lady said and walked of the front of the class where the last two students were being graded.

"Superb job, gentlemen." Cress said.

"An A for the both of you. My Pansear loves your Yellow Pokeblocks, Pearl." Chili said.

"And Pansage adores the Green Pokeblocks you made, Ruby!" Cilan said.

"Oh thank you!" Pearl and Ruby said, and hugged each other. "We did it!"

Diamond and Lady approached them with their bags.

"Congratulations gentlemen." Lady said. Diamond handed Ruby and Pearl their bags.

"Thanks." Pearl said. The four exited the room.

"Pearl, now that you've experienced the _beauty_ in make Pokeblocks, we must do this again sometime!" Ruby exclaimed, taking Pearl's hands.

"Huh?" Pearl said, then thought. "_This is getting awkward…" _he sweat dropped.

"Yes of course! Wasn't it just fun?" he asked, then started to ramble about contests and pull Pearl down the hall.

"Wait, Ruby! Slow down! ARGH!" Pearl complained.

* * *

***Lunch***

Red had just gotten his lunch and went to his usual lunch table. Blue was already there.

"Yo Blue." He said upon taking his seat. Blue turned to look at him. "Hmm? It's just you today?" Red asked.

"I guess. I haven't seen Yellow or Green in here." Blue shrugged. "_Though I can guess where they are_." He thought.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Green today?" Red asked. Blue shook his head.

"I haven't have any classes with her yet, today." He said. "And you know I didn't see her in homeroom since I was late because of Granddad holding me up with a phone call. Why?"

"Well she was looking for you earlier." He said "She wanted to borrow a book and-" Red began.

"And you believed that?" Blue asked. Red sweat dropped.

"To be honest, I really didn't." he chuckled.

"_If she really wanted me, she could have asked me at my locker before lunch. Even if it had to do with her stupid little "club"; she definitely wouldn't wait this long." _Blue thought.

Suddenly, Blue sighed and stood up.

"I don't feel like dealing with that woman." Blue said. "And I don't want to be _here_ when she shows up."

Red laughed. "Wow! The _mighty_ Blue running away from a_ girl_? What's this all about?"

"As if!" Blue snapped. "I just don't feel like listening to that noisy woman with what she wants!"

"You seem like you already _know_ what she wants." Red said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say…I'd prefer not to be involved with _whatever_ she wants." Blue said, sweat dropping slightly. "See ya." Blue said, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Red sweat dropped. "Heh, looks like it's just me today." He opened Vee's Poke Ball. When the cat-like Pokémon appeared at his side, he rubbed its head.

"Hey Vee, wanna spend lunch with me? Yellow, Green, and Blue have other plans." He said. Vee gave a happy cry. Red smiled.

"Cool! But I since I wasn't planning on spending lunch with a Pokémon, how bout we go get you some Pokémon food?" Red said. Vee made a purring sound.

"I'll take that as a yes." Red laughed and stood up. "I wonder where they keep the Pokémon food around here…"

Red decided the best person to ask such a question was either Lady Platinum, since it was her family who funded the school, meaning she should know where everything was, or Gold, since he normally ate with all of his Pokémon.

"Hmm, well, Gold's right there, so let's ask him first." Red said, upon seeing Gold through the window eating with Crystal, Soul, and Silver and thier Pokemon.

While walking towards the group of Johto trainers, he started to think that he should have asked Lady.

Gold was pointing and laughing at Crystal, who was yelling at him. Soul was laughing with Gold and Silver seemed to be trying to help Crystal. Upon getting closer, he noticed that Crystal was covered with food.

"GOLD! YOU IDIOT!" Crystal yelled, pulling food out of her hair.

"Geez, calm down, Super Serious Girl!" he laughed. "You've been saying that for 15 minutes!"

"Calm down?" she exclaimed. The four then saw Red approach them.

"Hey! What's up?" Gold said, raising his hand. Red shook it.

"Uhh…nothing much…everything ok here?" he asked, nervously. Soul giggled. Silver was taking food off of Crystal's uniform.

"Just fine." Gold grinned. "So, what's it that you need, senior?"

"Well, I was wondering if you guys know where they keep the Pokémon food." Red asked.

"Oh, I think there's some _IN MY HAIR_!" Crystal fumed.

"You can get some in the room where they wash the dishes. There should be someone in there to get it for you." Gold explained.

"Thanks." Red said. "See ya!" he said with a wave and went back inside.

"OUCH!" Gold suddenly exclaimed. Crystal had punched him in the arm and glared at him. "What was _that_ for?"

"What do you think?" Silver asked. Gold just glared at Silver and rubbed his arm.

* * *

When back inside the cafeteria, Red and Vee walked into the room where the dishes were normally washed and was shocked to see Yellow, Green, and Sapphire doing the washing.

"Huh?" He said. "Yellow? Green? Sapphire?" The girls turned to Red who was in the doorway.

"Oh, it's Red!" the three girls exclaimed.

"Uh yeah…" he said. "What are you guys doing in here?" he asked.

"We have kitchen duty." Yellow said, sweat dropping.

"Huh? Why do you have kitchen duty?" Red asked.

"Cuz "_Pesky Girl_" was able to talk the three of us out of _actual_ detention." Sapphire said, pointing to Green.

"No thanks are necessary! Tee-hee!" Green giggled.

"_Might've rathered the actual detention_…" Sapphire muttered.

"Wait? So you three are in detention?" Red asked. The three nodded. Red looked genuinely confused.

"What's the matter, Red?" Yellow asked. Red scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it's just that…" he started. "I can understand Sapphire having detention…"

"Hey!" Sapphire complained.

"And I can even understand Green getting a detention…" Red continued.

"…Meanie" Green pouted.

"But…how did _you_ get detention, Yellow?" Red asked. Yellow blushed, sheepishly.

"Hehe…I…fell asleep in class." She said, causing Red to fall to the floor.

"Oh, is that all?" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Yellow nodded nervously.

"Well that's not too bad." He said. Vee walked over to Yellow and rubbed against her legs. Yellow bent down to pet him.

"Hey Vee." She grinned.

"Oh! That's why I came in here. Hehe." Red laughed. "Do you know where the Pokémon food is kept?"

Yellow grinned and nodded. "Yeah, come on. There's tons in this back room." She bent down to Vee again. "Let's go see which you like." Vee gave a happy cry and the three went into the back room.

Sapphire grinned. "Aww. They look kinda cute together." Green grinned and nodded.

"They do, don't they?" she said. Sapphire nodded.

"I hope Yellow gets the courage to ask him to the dance. If he doesn't ask her first that is." Sapphire said. "Red's sometimes clueless about things, so I don't know if_ he'll_ ask _her_."

Green nodded. "Tell me about it. What is it with these guys?" she laughed.

"Maybe they just aren't used to that kind of thing." Sapphire chuckled. "But Yellow's sometimes really shy when it comes to Red." Green nodded.

"Yeah, I'm hoping she asks him before it's too late." Green said. "I'm worried…someone else might wanna ask him. I mean, how will Yellow feel?"

"Yeah I know what you…" Sapphire was saying, but suddenly, the words registered in her head. Sapphire pointed at Green.

"It-It's Red! Isn't it?" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Wha-what?" Green stuttered.

"You…you want to go to the dance with Red don't you?" Sapphire said.

"Shut up! Will ya?" Green exclaimed, blushing lightly. "What are you talking about?"

"That's why you wouldn't tell us at the slumber party! You didn't want Yellow to know!" Sapphire said. "Am I right?"

"Guh…" Green said and looked at a clock above the two. "Well, this was fun, Sapphire, but I gotta go!" she said, and ran out of the room.

"HEY!" Sapphire yelled.

* * *

Green ran down through the cafeteria and down the hallway. She stopped by some locker. Her hands were on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Huff…that was close…huff huff! I don't know what would've happened…huff… if that conversation went any further!" Green panted. "_Sapphire…she's sharper than I thought…" _she thought.

Green stood up, took some deep breaths, and straightened her hair. She immediately noticed Blue by his locker.

"BLUE! BLUE!" she yelled and ran towards him. Blue turned his head and saw that it was Green. He sighed.

"What is it? And quit yelling!" he said when she approached him.

"I was looking for you earlier today…huff…" she said, still catching her breath.

"What do you want, Green?" he asked. "And don't say it's to borrow a book because-"

"I wanted to make sure you were going to the dance." She interrupted, and clapped her hands together.

"What?" Blue exclaimed. "Why do you-"

"I didn't know for sure if you were going." Green said, flirtatiously. "Are you?" Blue looked away.

"I wasn't planning on it." He said. "I don't really see a reason to."

"Aww please, Blue! Pleease!" Green whined. "Please go to the dance." Some school kids and lasses started to gather in the hall and stare at the scene. Blue wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"I said I-" Blue started, but was interrupted by Green latching onto his waist.

"Come on! _Please_ Blue! Go to the dance! Say you'll go! _BLUUUEEE_!" Green whined. The crowd of curious onlookers was beginning to increase and whisper.

"If I say I'll go, will you let go of me?" Blue said, through gritted teeth.

"Yep! Tee-hee!" Green winked. Blue sighed.

"Fine…I'll go…" he said. Green let go of his waist and hugged him causing him to blush lightly.

"Yay!" she said. "And you better go!" she let go of him. "Bye-byeee!" she said, and ran down the hallway she came from.

Blue straightened his clothes. He glared at the onlookers. This was enough to scare them away.

"Truly obnoxious…" he grumbled.

* * *

***Near the End of Lunch***

After they'd finished the dishes, Sapphire and Yellow were eating some of Pilo's fruit while sitting on his back.

"Yum! These are delicious!" Yellow said and patted Pilo's back, who grinned happily.

"The fruit from Pilo's beard are the best!" Sapphire grinned. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her.

"Sapphire! Sapphire!" She looked to see that it was Diamond.

"Huh? What is it, Dia?" she asked.

"Sapphire," he said, and started to whisper. "Earlier today in cooking class, we had to cook something specific for a test…and Lady needed help cooking. So, I helped her, and she got an A. Then she thanked me and…hugged me." He said, blushing. Sapphire grinned.

"Really Dia?" she said, slapping him on the back. "See, I told ya all ya needed was to be confident!"

He nervously rubbed the back of his head, and his own back, considering how much pain he was in.

"I bet the Lady thinks much highly of ya now!" she said. "I mean, ya helped her get an A! She'll definitely want to go to the dance with ya now!"

"Hehe…" Diamond chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah! Do you think you could get me some more Micle Berries?" he asked. Sapphire made a fist and put it to her chest.

"No problem! I'll have them for ya by tomorrow." She said. Diamond grinned.

"Thanks!" he said. The bell sounded.

"Oh, it's time to get to class." Yellow said, and jumped off of Pilo's back. "Hey, Dia, ever tried fruit from a Tropius?" she grinned handing some to Diamond. Diamond's eyes sparkled.

"Thanks Yellow." He said and started eating the fruit.

"Tee-hee! Come on, Dia, we'll be late!" Yellow laughed, and the two went off to class.

"Guess it's time to return ya to yar Poke Ball." Sapphire said, but before she returned Pilo, she saw Ruby approaching her from the other direction.

"Hey, Sapphire!" he called.

"Huh?" Sapphire said.

"Uh, hey, Sapphire." Ruby said, as he approached them. Sapphire folded her arms and turned away.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked.

"Um…well…about that argument we had the other day." He said, nervously. "I just wanted to apologize." He said. Sapphire looked at him.

"What?" she said. She climbed off of Pilo and returned it to its Poke Ball.

"I shouldn't have insulted you, and I'm sorry." He said, a bit rushed. Sapphire folded her arms again.

"Well...I forgive ya. And…I guess I have to apologize to _ya_ as well." She said. "So sorry about, throwing food at you."

"Hehe...it's okay." he said. "So we're cool?" Ruby asked. Sapphire grinned.

"Yep! We're cool!" she said, and pulled him into a headlock.

"Heh! That's...good." he said. "But...I can't breathe, now...Sapphire..." Ruby said. Sapphire released him.

"Oops! Hehe...sorry." she said. Ruby smoothed himself out.

"Well...um...it's good that we're on good terms agian...since...I...uh...wanted to ask you something..." Ruby said.

"Huh...you did?" Sapphire said. Ruby was looking at the ground.

"Uh...yeah...I wanted to ask you...to, um...go with me...tooo..." Ruby stuttered. Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Huh? You want me to go somewhere with you?" Sapphire said. "_I wonder_..."

"To...um..." Ruby said. "C_ome on Ruby_!" He thought to himself.

"Yeah..." Sapphire said.

"Um...to a Sinnoh Contest!" he blurted out.

"WHAT?" Sapphire exclaimed.

"_No!"_ Ruby thought. "_That's not it_!"

"Uh...yeah! A Sinnoh Contest. They call them Super Contests here. And...I wanted you to come with me after school." Ruby said.

"Uh...uh..." Sapphire stuttered. Ruby grabbed her hand and started to run toward the building.

"Great! So it's settled then! We'll go after school!" Ruby said, and proceeded to drag Sapphire into the building and ramble on about Super Contests.

* * *

***IMPORTANT* Okay, I just noticed something that I want to make sure everyone understands, which I'm sure you all do because you're all geniuses, but just in case, (take this chapter for example): if a scene starts at like 1****st**** period, and the next scene is lunch, it is not necessarily that lunch is the next class or event of whatever. It's just that I can't do EVERY single class for MULTIPLE reasons. So just letting you know, the day does go in chronological order, but not every class is mentioned. But I'm sure you all knew that, just saying. *PROCEED***

* * *

**Ending sucks~**

**Ruby! What is the matter with you? Well, at least he apologized. **

**What? Green wants to go to the dance with Red? What is this nonsense? There's no way that can be right! What the heck is going on? I have no idea. Did she ask Blue to the dance or just tell him to go? **

**Lady's still swimming in a sea of uncertainty. I think I made Blue OOC. My bad. And, they're eating Pilo. Those jerks! Why am I commenting on my own story?**

**I seriously didn't need to include a lot of stuff here, but one thing is that I thought I needed more Red. I mean, he's the star of the book! And he's barely here!**

**Cameo by Youngster Joey and his BEAST of a Rattata. How Ratty was able to beat this Rattata, I have no clue. Must have had hax or something.**

**I have no idea how more than one Poffin forms in one pot! But obviously if Dawn can do it, then it must be possible by Anime physics. I mean, Dia can make a single-piece of pie. Does he have like, a "piece-of-pie pan"?**

**I feel like I'm focusing too much on Frantic! Am I? What do I need more of? I'll put it in the next chapter if it'll make sense (I try not to do one twice in a row to mix it up a little).**

**So I'll try, though, keep in mind that I essentially have the whole story thought up. But suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Obviously, by the length of this chapter, I make up most of this stuff as I go along.**

**This is getting WAY TOO LONG! So please review. Review makes me happy. :D**


	10. Commence: Gold's Plan?

**I FINISHED THE EMERALD ARC! RAAHH!**

**The last chapter was pretty long, this one is pretty short. Makes perfect sense. I'm not serious.**

******There is absolutely NO reason why I took so long to get this chapter up other than the fact that I am extremely easily distracted. I mean look at it! If I had focused unconsciously like I only ever do when I feel that I have taken too long (3+ days) to update, this chapter could very well have been up 2-3 days after the last update!**

* * *

***Fourth Period***

"Is that the last one?" Pearl asked, breathing heavily while setting down a large box on the floor. All of the boys had been asked to carry boxes into the gym.

"Huff…think so…" Red said, leaning against a wall and sliding down to the floor. Just then, a woman approached the boys.

"Oh thank you, boys. We never would have been able to get everything in here without you guys!"

"No problem, Ms. Lorelei." Red said.

"But what's in these things anyway?" Gold asked, sitting down on a box.

"These are supplies for the dance." Lorelei answered with a smile.

"Huh? Supplies?" Most of the males answered.

"So there's _food_ in these?" Diamond asked, excitedly, opening some of the boxes.

"DIA! No, DIAMOND! STOP OPENING THESE BOXES!" Pearl yelled, slapping him.

Lorelei giggled. "No, no. Sorry, Diamond, but no food. When I say supplies, I mean the decorations. Some men are going to come around later to decorate the gym for Friday."

"Why couldn't some men come around to _lift _the boxes? Those were heavy and I got all sweaty!" Ruby whined.

"_Not that you carried the bigger boxes anyway_." Some of the others thought.

"There's also some specially made silverware." Lorelei said.

"Huh? The stuff in these boxes is what _Silver wears_?" Diamond asked, with a shocked expression.

"_Is that even a pun_?" Pearl mumbled, sweat dropping. Silver was as well, plus glaring at Diamond for joking about him.

"Just how rich are the Berlitzes anyway? I mean, damn, this stuff looks expensive." Gold said, looking into some of the boxes. "What's this stuff made out of?" he asked, picking up a plate.

"Platinum." Lorelei said, casually. Most of the guys' eyes widened.

"WHAT? You mean-_REAL PLATUINUM_?" they exclaimed.

"Just for the plates?" Pearl exclaimed.

"Wow, that's a fancy _Plate-inum_ for the dance." Diamond said, earning a slap from Pearl.

"DON'T CONFUSE THOSE WORDS!" he yelled. A couple of their seniors and even Lorelei laughed.

"_Well…at least that one was a pun…"_ Pearl mumbled, sweat dropping, again.

"Well, you all were a very big help moving these boxes for us. As thanks, you can come next door and get some doughnuts." Lorelei said smiling. Diamond's eyes widened and his tongue hung out of his mouth.

"Doughnuts?" he exclaimed. Pearl put his arm around Diamond's shoulder.

"Come on, Dia. Let's go get you some food before you rip all of these boxes open." He said, following Lorelei.

"Bring us something back!" Gold called. He, Ruby, Red, and Silver stayed in the gym to rest their arms and legs.

"I still can't believe the Berlitzes are this rich!" Ruby said. "Look at some of the things in these boxes!" he said, holding a box open to look inside. "These blue curtains…seem to have sapphires sewn on!"

"They spend so much on_ just _that?" Red asked. Gold reached into a box and pulled out some cups that appeared to be made from real crystals.

"Aren't they afraid this stuff'll break?" Gold said, examining the cups. Silver then punched him in the arm.

"That's why you should stop touching it, you idiot!" he scolded. Gold rubbed his arm.

"Tch, chill out, man." Gold said, putting the cups back into the box. "And anyway, why do you care? Are you even going to the dance?" Silver looked away in his normal, uninterested fashion.

"What? You aren't going to the dance?" Red asked. "C'mon, you've got to!"

"Is it because you've nothing but that _drab_ attire of yours that you usually wear?" Ruby asked. "Because if that's it, I can absolutely whip something up for you."

Silver glared at Ruby, causing him to sweat drop and back away slightly.

"Ha ha! He probably doesn't want to go since he'd just be going by himself." Gold laughed.

Red sweat dropped. "Uhh…is…is that the reason…Silver?" Silver stayed silent.

"Is there…someone you want to go with?" Red asked, still sweat dropping.

"…I've been asked to the dance…" Silver mumbled.

"WHAT?" Red and Ruby exclaimed.

"HUH?" Gold exclaimed, falling backwards off of the box he was sitting on.

"Y-You have?" Ruby exclaimed. Silver nodded.

"By who?" Red asked. Silver was silent for a while.

"…It was Soul…" he said.

"SOUL?" the other exclaimed. Silver nodded. The boys were silent for a second. Ruby scratched his head.

"Well…uh…I guess that would make sense." Ruby said. Red nodded.

"Of course it would! I totally knew that!" Gold gloated.

"_Liar…" _Silver thought.

"_Liar!" _Ruby thought_._

"_Liar." _Red thought.

Red cleared his throat. "Oh. So you're going to the dance with Soul, then?" he asked.

"I never said I agreed to go…" Silver said, looking away from the group yet again.

"WHAT?" The others exclaimed and Gold fell from the box again.

"What do you mean?" Gold exclaimed.

"I didn't say I'd go." He said, plainly.

"You mean you even got asked and you don't want to go?" Red asked.

"Why should I? Just because I got asked doesn't make me want to go. What would I do at the dance?" Silver said.

"Silver, are you really saying that you wouldn't want to go to the dance will all of your friends?" Ruby asked. Silver was quiet for a second. Gold then jumped up.

"Yeah! And you've already been asked to go by a girl." He said, causing Red and Ruby to sweat drop. "You should probably accept, it's not likely to happen again." He smirked, smugly.

"Huh?" Silver said. He'd have said something about the insult if Gold didn't interrupt him.

"Accept and go to the dance with Soul!" Gold explained. "Find her later and tell her you want to go to the dance with her.

"Unless…you just want to tell her 'no' and see how that goes…" Gold smirked. Silver's eyes widened for a second.

He'd never thought about what would happen if he told her 'no' until just now".

"_Would she be upset? What if she asked why I said it? What would I say then_? _Will she be…offended…and not want to talk to me anymore? Wait…why would I care about that…"_

"HELLOO? You listening?" Gold said, poking Silver in the head with his pool cue. Silver pushed the stick away.

"So…you're gonna accept right?" Gold smirked. Silver replied with "hmph." and turned away from the group.

Red and Ruby looked at Gold.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Ruby whispered. Gold glanced at Silver.

"He'll accept." He said. "If he doesn't, he's a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Well, hopefully he does. So he can have some fun for a change." Red said.

"Hey, Senior Red…are you going to the dance with anybody?" Ruby thought.

"Eh? Well…I don't know." He chuckled.

"What? _You_ don't have a date?" Gold exclaimed.

"Should I already?" Red asked. Ruby face-palmed.

"Red! The dance is Friday. Today is Tuesday. That doesn't give you a lot of time to get a date." He explained.

"Unless…you already have someone in mind…?" Gold asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh…" Red said, with his mouth hung open.

"Hmm, let's see." Ruby said. "The girls that Red is with the most are Yellow and Green."

"Yeah, so if those are your closest girlfriends, you've got to want to go with one of them." Gold smirked, though Red looked flustered when he said "girlfriends".

Red was silent. Ruby and Gold stared at him.

"SOOOO…" they said.

"What?" Red gasped.

"WHICH ONE ARE YOU GONNA ASK?" They exclaimed.

"Well…um…I don't know. Both of them are good friends of mine. Uhhh…" Red said scratching his head.

Ruby and Gold looked at each other.

"Looks like our senior needs a little help." Gold smirked. Ruby nodded. Ruby and Gold moved to the right and left of Red.

"Hey, senior, what about Straw-Hat Girl?" Gold suggested. "Don't you two talk to each other in homeroom and study together sometimes? And don't you two walk to school together?"

"Well, yeah…" Red said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Or maybe Senior Green?" Ruby said. "Isn't she always hugging and flirting with you? If one of the prettiest girls in the class if flirting with you, that's a pretty good sign."

Red blushed a little. "Well…uhh…"

"Hmmm?" Gold and Ruby said.

"Uh…! I don't…." Red stuttered.

"Or if you can't decide, why don't you just ask both of them?" Silver smirked.

"AAAAHHHH!" Red said and grabbed his head.

"Man, this guy's getting worse than Black." Gold said.

"Speaking of which…." Ruby said, turning away. "Black!" he called. Black had been on the other end of the gym with Wally, Emerald, and Hugh.

"Huh?" The four thought.

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay?" Wally asked. Black nodded.

"Yeah. Once Musha clears his mind by eating his dream," Black said, petting Musha. "…he'll be fine."

Musha was happily biting down on Red's head in order to clear his thoughts.

"What an _adorable_ Pokémon!" Ruby said, hugging Musha.

"_Ruby_! Hug it later! You could mess up Red's brain!" Emerald said, trying to pull Ruby off of Musha.

"What happened to senior Red, anyway?" Black asked.

"Well, Red here has yet to get himself a date to the dance yet. And when we tried to help him narrow his choices down," Gold pointed to Red. "…_that_ happened."

The other guys looked shocked.

"Huh? Red doesn't have a date yet?" Black exclaimed. Gold nodded.

"Yeah! Seems like _we're_ the only ones who can get one." He smirked. Black chuckled.

"Hmm, you mean you haven't a date, either, Ruby?" Hugh asked Ruby. "I would have thought you would have asked that girl you always hang out with. Ruby cringed. Gold sat up.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about you and wild child girl." He said. "Have you already asked her out? Or did _she _have to ask _you_, prissy boy?" Gold smirked.

A vein appeared on Ruby's head. He was about to say something, but Emerald jumped into the conversation.

"Oh, didn't you know? Sapphire's with Diamond now." Emerald said, folding his arms on top of Ruby's head.** [If you've forgotten, everyone else is sitting on the floor]**

"Get off of my hat!" Ruby said, pushing Emerald off of his head and straightening his hat. Gold's eyes widened and even Silver raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT? The chubby kid and wild girl?" Gold exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"It _didn't_ happen!" Ruby snapped.

Emerald shrugged, ignoring Ruby. "Beats me. Ruby says he's the one who saw him _carrying her down the hallway_ once. Not to mention they were _eating together_ the other day." He said, emphasizing certain things to irritate Ruby.

"SHUT UP, EMERALD!" Ruby yelled, in an annoyed manner.

"_Hmm…wait a sec…'carrying her down the hallway?'"_ Gold thought. "_Is he talking about_ _that day when we snuck into the kitchen? When I left Wild Girl with Diamond before I ruffed up Silver's old man?"_

Gold chuckled to himself._ "Diamond must have seen Ruby soon after that. Well, the best thing to do in this situation is to...make this interesting by pretending that I have no idea that that happened!" _He laughed to himself.

"I have to admit, I didn't see that one coming." Gold smirked. "Especially since the chubby kid's always been known to hang with Rich Girl and his bossy friend."

Emerald leaned on Ruby's head again. "Yeah, but now that he's got Sapph, Pearl can have Lady! That fixes everything!" Emerald laughed and he and Gold high fived.

Ruby pushed Emerald off of him yet again.

"Oh, if you haven't noticed…he's pretty jealous." Emerald said. Gold smirked.

"Well then, pretty boy, what are you gonna do to get your girlfriend back?" he asked. Ruby flushed, but looked down and frowned, unsure of a reply.

Suddenly, Diamond and Pearl returned from the room next door.

"We're back!" Pearl announced. "Don't worry, Dia didn't eat all of the snacks."

"Here guys, take some." Diamond said, holding out a box of dougnuts.

"Thanks!" Black said, with a few other chiming in. Once all of the doughnuts were gone:

"Is that everyone?" Diamond asked.

"Well...not _everyone_." Emerald said, glancing at Red.

"Hey, what's wrong with Senior Red? And what's that Pokemon doing on his head?" Pearl exclaimed upon noticing Red and Musha.

"Dont worry about it." Gold said, waving his hand, causing Diamond and Pearl to sweat drop.

"Well the only thing we have left are these apples." Pearl said. "I brought them from next door in case we ran out, but..."

"That'll be fine." Gold said and took the two apples from Pearl. "We'll give Red the yellow one," he said, putting the apple in the unconcious dexholder's hands. "...and_ he_ can have the green one." Gold finished, looking past the group and tossing the apple. Blue, who'd decided to use his time in the gym to study for a test next period, caught the apple without even looking up.

"Well, that settles that..." Pearl said, still sweat dropping. He and Diamond then sat down in the circle. "So, what's been going on in here?"

"Actually, we were just talking about the dance." Emerald smirked. "You two are going, right?"

"Yeah, we're going." Pearl said.

"Hmm...so, are either of you taking a date?" Emerald asked.

"Huh? A date?" Pearl said, and he and Diamond both blushed lightly. "Funny story..." Pearl said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh? What is it?" Black asked.

"Well y'see, after the dance was announced, Sebastian called Dia and me into his office that day and told us that we'd would be escorting Lady to the dance."

"You mean the both of you?" Wally asked.

"Well, kinda. Sebastian says that we should still act as her bodyguards, though he said that her father said it would be okay for her to have a date." Pearl explained.

"He said that the dance is gonna a fun occasion and we shouldn't be burdended with having to be her bodyguard during it." Diamond said.

"So what he said was that sometime before the dance, Lady's going to ask one of us to go as her date and the other will be allowed to do whatever he chooses." Pearl finished.

Ruby's eyes widened.

"So you mean, she's just going to choose one of you? How does she make her choice?" Gold asked.

"Beats me." Pearl said. " Though it kinda just sounds like asking out a guy to the dance, not choosing a bodyguard."

"Sebastian's still a bit protective." Diamond said, sweat dropping slightly.

"_Seriously. Isn't this place gonna be guarded by Lady's mansion's security, anyway_?" Most of the others thought.

"Well, I guess that's that then. I guess it just depends on what Lady does." Emerald said, folding his arms behind his head.

Ruby still sat in silence. He glanced over at Diamond.

"_So...if what they say is right...I just have to make sure that Lady chooses Diamond_. _Then, he won't be able to go with Sapphire!_ _But how..."_ he thought.

Suddenly, the bell, sounded.

"Awww! Time to switch classes!" Emerald complained.

"W-Wha-? What happened?" Red suddenly asked, waking out of his sleep. "What's going on?"

"The bell just rang." Wally said, standing up.

"Here, eat this. It'll help your head." Gold said, shoving the apple at Red.

"Huh?" Red said, drowsily.

"Hey!" Gold said to Silver, before he stood up. The two just glared at each other for a second until Silver stood up and walked out of the gym, leaving Gold with a satisfied smirk.

After he was a few steps out of the gym, he started fiddling with his PokeGear.

"You hear all of that, sis?" he asked, into the PokeGear.

"Yep! _Tee-hee_! Good job, Silver!" the person on the other end, responded.

* * *

Soul was putting books into her locker when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Eeek!" she shrieked and quickly turned around. When she saw who it was, she was immediately relieved.

"Oh, Silver. It's just you." She said and smiled. "What is it?"

Silver, finding himself feeling nervous, didn't make much eye contact with Soul.

"Soul…I…" Silver started, before Soul interrupted him.

"You're going to go to the dance?" she said, smiling excitedly. Silver sweat dropped.

"How did you…" he said. Soul giggled.

"Well, since you didn't outright say what you wanted…it's what I assumed it was what you were going to say." She said, somewhat shyly. Silver just blinked.

"So…you're going…with me?" Soul asked, pushing her fingers together. Silver blushed lightly and nodded, resulting in an immediate hug from Soul, causing him to blush a deeper shade of red.

"Oh yay, Silver! We're going to have such a good time! I promise!" she said.

"Yeah…" he said. Mentally, he was grateful for the fact that Soul herself had brought up the dance as he'd been unsure of what he was going to say to her. Soul giggled and released Silver from her embrace. She then grabbed his hand.

"Huh?" he thought out loud.

"Come on, Silver!" she said. "We don't want to be late for class!" she said, laughing as she dragged Silver down the hallway.

* * *

**Silver's OOC [I mean really, why does he not want to go to the dance with all of his friends (or at least Green)? Even if he just sits there, he'd at least go, right? So then again, wouldn't Blue?], so is Gold, I think, but I was informed that Gold wasn't being enough of an a-hole. In fact, I think I only did Diamond and Pearl decently.**

**Glad that Soul said it for you because you didn't know how to, Silver? NO, the fact is that I could not think of what to make him say. Sorry, I know that scene was lame because of that. Maybe I shouldn't be pointing these flaws out to you before you stop reading this story.**

…"Hmm, you mean you haven't a date, either, Ruby**"…obviously, being forced to read the RSFRLGE chapters in the Singaporean English is causing me to pick up their odd use of contractions. **

**The severe lack of SoulSilverShipping in this story makes half of this chapter useless! I'd say I'd go back and add some, but I clearly haven't been keeping my promises in doing this due to lack of creativity. So I'll just let your minds add additional moments of SoulSilverShipping in past chapters.**

**Also, you may have noticed that every time Ruby appears he has his hat on. Well, it's not that there's any **_**actual**_** point in this story where the hat rule is **_**actually**_** enforced after CHAPTER 2! What is wrong with me? (Of course; the hat rule was only made for shameless MangaQuestShipping and apparently only enforced by the jerky old-lady teachers.)** **I even forgot to make a scene in the last chapter in which Red was supposed to take his hat off.**

**And plus, that whole thing at the end with Dia and Pearl was stupid. So sorry about that~**

**I seriously have to stop commenting on my own chapters and saying all of the things that all of you want to say, therefore cannot say, therefore, as a result, causing me to get less reviews and suffer writer's block!**


	11. Lady's Ring

**Sorry this took so long! DX**

**When I had 9 chapters, the thing said that I had 40,004 words. NOW with 10 chapters (well, 11 now), I now have 39,849 words? WTH? Doesn't that imply that I took something out? Wouldn't more words get added to the story? Not that I'm trying to reach a goal or something or CARE how many words there are, but seriously, what? I even calculated it with my calculator and got the exact number of 39,849 when I added all of the chapters' words together. So was the 40,004 from before a glitch? Maybe that was just Missingno. or something…**

**Also, as evidenced by the first sentence of this chapter, classes are somewhat randomized daily. And most people in this chapter are probably OOC.**

* * *

***Sixth Period***

The last class of the day was Lt. Surge's P.E. class and he'd just blown the whistle, signaling the end of class.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! TIME TO-" Lt. Surge was yelling, before having his whistle tugged.

"Lt Surge!" Ruby said. Surge rubbed the back if his neck.

"Sorry, prissy boy." He chuckled. "Time to change in, class." He said. Ruby nodded, but quickly frowned when Surge slapped him on the back.

"_Ouch! Again…_" he mumbled, rubbing his back.

Crystal and Yellow were chatting as they were walking back to the building when Crystal suddenly tripped.

"Ow!" she said. Yellow quickly crouched down to Crystal.

"Crystal! Are you okay?" she asked. "Did you hurt yourself?" Crystal shook her head.

"Not really…" she said. She looked behind her. "What was that?" Yellow pulled something from under a bench.

"I think it was this." She said, showing Crystal the item. Crystal immediately frowned.

"GOLD!" she yelled. Yellow was holding his pool cue that was sticking out from under the bench. Behind them were Gold and Ruby. Gold smirked.

"Hey, Super Serious." He said. "Wha'cha doing down there?"

"You jerk!" Crystal yelled. "What was that for?"

"Hey, hey! Just because that was my pool cue, doesn't mean I had anything to do with it." He said, trying to look innocent.

"_Liar…_" Crystal thought. She sat up to check herself. "You're lucky I didn't twist anything!"

"Wait, Crys." Yellow said. She took Crystal's arm. "You've got a scratch on your arm."

"Oh, is that all?" Crystal said. "Well, no worries. At least it's nothing serious."

"Gold, you hurt Crystal! It's your responsibility to make sure she gets proper medical attention." Yellow said in a scolding tone. Crystal sweat dropped.

"No really, it's fine, Yellow. Besides I don't need hiiiiiiim!" Crystal said, the last part being stretched due to suddenly being lifted up by Gold.

"Gold! What are you doing?" Crystal asked, annoyed. Gold was holding Crystal, bridal-style.

"Well, Crys, since you're hurt, Yellow says to take you to get immediate medical attention." He said. "And I can't refuse an order from my senior." He said, winking at Yellow.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm fine! Yellow didn't say that!" Crystal said. Gold smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Crys, you're clearly dying. Now put your arms around me." He said. Crystal blushed.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. Gold pretended like he was going to drop Crystal, causing her to quickly put her arms around his neck.

"There." He said, and then turned to Ruby and Yellow. "Catch ya later." He said and walked toward to school building where Nurse Joy's office was located.

"Bye Crys! Hope you feel better!" Yellow said, waving.

"What? Hey! Is anyone listening to me? And I'm only holding onto you so I don't fall!" she said to Gold. "Why do I feel as if you had something to do with this, Yellow?" Crystal yelled as Gold continued toward the building.

Once they were gone, Ruby asked Yellow:

"Er…did you really have something to do with that?" he asked. Yellow smiled sheepishly and played with her fingers.

"Well…I wasn't okay with the idea of Crys getting hurt, but Gold said she'd be fine. He said all I had to do was to play along. But…I didn't have anything to do with _this_." She said, and picked up Gold's pool cue.

Suddenly, Aibo appeared from under a bush. Yellow handed him Gold's pool cue.

"Be sure to return this to Gold, okay?" she instructed. "And don't trip anyone with it." Aibo nodded and went off in the direction Gold did.

"So it was Gold's Ambipom that tripped Crystal?" Ruby said. Yellow sweat dropped slightly and nodded.

"Yeah…he held out the pool cue. And when Crys tripped, I guess he fled into the bushes." Yellow explained.

"Nice job, Yellow." Green approached them. "That was totally awesome, who knew you had it in you?" she said, patting Yellow's head. Ruby stared at Green for a second.

"Hey Green…" he whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?" she asked.

"Uhm…after we change…meet me by the bleachers in the gym." Ruby whispered. Green winked.

"Oh, ok, no problem." She said. They then walked into the gym and to their respective changing rooms.

* * *

***Lady Platinum's Mansion***

Lady Platinum was sprawled out on her large bed. She had invited Soul over to study for a quiz and Soul was reading information to her. Though Lady's mind seemed to be on other things.

"Hmmm…just what am I to do?" Lady said to herself, though loud enough for Soul to hear her.

"Lady…are you all right?" Soul asked. "You're not paying attention."

"Oh, my apologizes, Soul. It's just that the dance is approaching and I still am unsure of whom to go with!" Lady said. "First I thought it was Pearl, but then I thought maybe Diamond…and now…"

Soul smiled. "Lady, don't get so worked up about it. They're your friends, it's not like you can choose wrong. And besides, it's just a dance, not your wedding." She giggled. Lady chuckled.

"I suppose you're right, Soul." She said. "Though I do wish Sebastian didn't make it seem like they would be serving as my bodyguards when he spoke with them. There will be more than enough security. There's no need for them to even act as bodyguards. Diamond and Pearl are the only two boys my father trusts enough to escort me to the dance. That is what they were _chosen_ for."

"Sebastian's pretty overprotective, isn't he?" Soul chuckled.

"It is a kind gesture, but even Father has felt that I am able to take a _real_ date. I'm very grateful for that." She said. Soul smiled.

"I just wish I knew which _oooone_!" Lady whined. Soul immediately sweat dropped. She climbed on the bed and grabbed Lady's shoulders.

"Lady! I told you, everything will be fine. You still have a couple of days, so just relax." She said. The words sunk in. Lady smiled.

"Alright, I'm ready now, Soul." Lady said, sitting up and leaning back against a pillow. Soul smiled and moved back to the chair next to Lady's bed that she'd been sitting in.

"Ok. Where were we…?" Soul thought out loud, turning the pages in her book. She suddenly stopped when she heard Lady suddenly shriek.

"What is it, Lady?" Soul asked. "Are you okay?" Lady sat up and was looking at her hand.

"My ring! My ring is gone!" she exclaimed. Soul's eyes widened.

"Huh? Are you sure?" she asked. Lady nodded. She and Soul started looking around her room.

"It must be around here somewhere." Lady said.

"When or where was the last place you saw it on your finger?" Soul asked.

"It would have to be…oh! Before P.E. I took them off so I wouldn't lose them. But I am sure that I put both of them back on afterwards." Lady explained.

"Is it possible that your ring could have fallen off after that?" Soul said.

"I suppose it's possible." She said, worriedly. Soul dug in her bag for her Pokegear.

"Don't worry, Lady. It's still early. I'll call everyone and have them meet back up at the school to look for it." She said.

"Thank you, Soul." Lady said. While Soul was calling their friends, Lady noticed that the ring she lost was the Diamond one.

"_Diamond_…? _Is this…some sort of sign_?" Lady thought.

* * *

***School P.E. Field***

Most of Lady's classmates had returned to the school upon receiving Soul's calls and were searching for Lady's ring. Gold and Crystal, however, were just sitting on a bench. Crystal was on Gold's lap and Gold's arms were wrapped around Crystal's waist so she couldn't move.

"Gold, when are you going to let me go?" Crystal asked, struggling.

"Sorry, Crystal, but senior Yellow said you're too hurt to move." He said, hardly containing his laughter. "You're in no shape to look for Rich Girl's ring."

"That never happened!" Crystal yelled, waving her fists in a tantrum.

Silver and Soul approached them.

"Aren't they cute?" she asked, him, giggling.

"If you say so." He said. Soul grabbed Silver's hand. He blushed, though he didn't look so as to pretend that he didn't notice. Though, when Soul and Silver passed up Crystal and Gold, Gold took notice.

"Hey Silver! So it looks like you took my advice, huh?" he smirked. Silver's face reddened and Soul just giggled.

"At least she's not trying to escape." He said, causing Soul to blush. A vein appeared on Gold's head.

"We're gonna look for Lady's ring over there." Soul said, pointing. She waved 'bye' to Gold and Crystal and went to the other side of the field.

"HEY! Wait! Aren't you gonna help me?" Crystal yelled, still struggling. Unfortunately for her, Soul and Silver just kept walking.

* * *

Yellow, ChuChu, Lax, and Diamond were looking near some bushes for Lady's ring.

"See anything yet, Dia?" Yellow asked. Diamond shook his head.

"Not yet." He said. "I hope we can find it soon. Lady's father is gonna want her home soon."

"Don't worry, Diamond. I'm sure we'll find it." Yellow said, patting Diamond on the back. Diamond smiled.

"Yeah, you're right, Yellow." Diamond said. He looked away for a second, heard a squeal, and when he turned back, ChuChu and Yellow were gone.

"Huh? Yellow?" Diamond said. He looked at Lax. "Did you see what happened to Yellow and ChuChu?" he asked. Lax shook his head.

Yellow had been pulled into a bush. The person who pulled her into the bush uncovered Yellow's mouth. Yellow inhaled and turned around to see Green.

"Green?" Yellow exclaimed.

"Hey Yellow! What's up?" She asked, grinning. Yellow sweat dropped slightly.

"Sorry, Green, I can't talk now. Didn't you hear? Lady's ring is missing." Yellow said. Green waved her hand in front of her face in a nonchalant manner.

"Yeah, yeah, I know already. I don't see what the big deal is, though. She's rich. She's gotta have tons more of these." Green responded, holding up none other than Lady's ring itself. Yellow's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" You have the ring?" she exclaimed, though not loud enough for anyone to hear. Green winked and nodded.

"Sure do, tee-hee!" she giggled.

"If you have it, why haven't you given it back to Lady?" Yellow asked. Green smirked and giggled.

"Don't tell me…" Yellow said. "…_you_ stole the ring?"

"Bingo!" Green said, grinning.

"How?" Yellow asked. Green looked offended.

"How? How?" she exclaimed. "_Well, it is a little harder than stealing badges while pretending to be unconscious._" She mumbled, snickering. Yellow sweat dropped.

"Huh?" she said.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Green said, laughing.

"Uhm…so why did you steal Lady's ring?" Yellow asked.

"It's part of my plan. To help Lady decide who to go to the dance with." Green explained. Yellow looked confused.

"How does this help Lady?" Yellow asked.

"Simple. First, we hide the ring. Then, we let them search for it, but we have to make sure that it's either Diamond or Pearl who finds it, of course. When whichever one of them finds the ring returns it to Lady, she'll be so happy that she'll just have to choose them!" Green said, excitedly.

"But…how can you be so sure?" Yellow asked.

"Well…I can't, really. But…it _is_ worth a shot. If she's not sure herself, a scenario situation can't hurt." Green said. "Besides, I _was_ planning on doing this anyway, but when _he_ asked for help," she said, and pointed outside of the bushes. "…I just couldn't refuse." She said, shrugging. Yellow peered through the leaves.

The _he_ Green pointed to was Ruby. He didn't appear to be looking for the ring, but watching others look for it.

"Ruby?" Yellow asked. Green nodded.

"Hmm-mmm." She said. "He came to me after P.E. telling me about something Diamond and Pearl said about how Sebastian told them that Lady's gonna choose one of them to go to the dance with." Green said.

"Sebastian?" Yellow said. "_I bet after the slumber party Lady_ _mentioned Diamond and Pearl to Sebastian. He probably decided to tell them Lady was gonna choose one of them_." Yellow thought.

"Yeah. So anyway, Ruby came to me to find a way to get Lady to choose Diamond."

"Huh? Why would Ruby want to help Diamond?" Yellow asked.

"I've heard that he and Sapphire have been spending a lot of time together lately. He thinks that Sapphire wants to go to the dance with Diamond. _I_ think Ruby's just jealous." Green snickered.

"But… Sapphire wants to go to the dance with Ruby!" Yellow said, remembering the slumber party. "Shouldn't we tell him?"

"Well, we could. Buuuut….it'll be more_ fun_ to see him find out for himself!" Green said, laughing. Yellow sweat dropped.

"So…Ruby wants you to make sure that Diamond finds the ring…" Yellow said. Green nodded.

"Yes." She said. "Unfortunately, I cannot do that." Green said, crossing her arms.

"Huh?" Yellow said. "What do you mean?"

"Lady told us she didn't know who she preferred. It'd be unfair to take Pearl out of the running." Green said. "We just can't let Ruby know. That way, Pearl still has a chance."

"But, isn't this whole plan randomized anyway?" Yellow asked; sweat dropping; though Green wasn't listing to her.

"Come on, Yellow." She said.

Yellow and Green emerged from the bushes. Ruby went over to them upon seeing Green.

"Green! Have you hidden the ring yet?" he whispered.

"I'm about to." She said, opening her Clefable's Poke ball.

"Use Minimize, then, go over there and hide this somewhere in the grass." Green whispered to Clefy, handing him Lady's ring. Clefy then scurried off into the grass.

"So it's going to hide the ring now?" Ruby asked. Green nodded.

"And…you're gonna make sure Diamond finds it?" he asked. Green nodded, somewhat uneasily.

"Awesome! You're the best, Green." Ruby said and went to join the other Dexholders.

"Green…?" Yellow said. Green turned around and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Clefy will hide it in a fair place." She said. Yellow smiled, happy that Green wouldn't be cheating.

* * *

The Pokedex holders stayed looking for the ring for about thirty minutes. The sky started to get dark and cloudy. Lady received a message on her Poke Gear. It was her dad telling her to return home.

"Soul…I think it's about time we told everyone to leave. I don't think we're going to find my ring." Lady said, sadly.

"Are you sure?" Soul asked. Lady nodded. She then stood up and called for all of the other Pokedex holders, who approached Lady.

"I'd like to thank all of you for helping me look for my ring." Lady said. "Though we tried, it hasn't turned up. It appears as if it will rain soon. Father's requesting that I return home, now. You all should do the same. But before you leave, I've prepared small sums of money to thank you all for coming." Lady said, and reached in her bag.

"Money?" Gold exclaimed, dropping Crystal in his moment of shock.

"Ow! You idiot!" Crystal exclaimed. Gold sweat dropped.

"Oops, sorry about that, Crys. Let me help." He said. He extended his hand to help her up, but she pushed it away.

"No!" she said and stood up. "Ok, Gold. I'm sorry I accused you of tripping me earlier! Just please stop carrying me around." She said. Gold smirked.

"Well, I guess I accept your apology." He said. "If you give me half of your money." Crystal glared at him.

"You're pushing it." She said. Gold snickered.

The Pokedex holders lined up and accepted the envelopes with gratitude before heading off for home. Afterwards, Lady and Soul went back to Lady's mansion.

"Well, it may not be one million, but…" Pearl was saying, grinning, before he turned around and noticed Diamond still scanning the ground.

"Hey, Dia, didn't you hear? It's gonna start raining soon." He said.

"I know, but…I just wanna look for a little while longer." Diamond replied. Pearl smirked.

"I figured you might say that. Well, if you're staying, so will I." he said.

"Really?" Diamond asked.

"Of course. I'm not just gonna leave you out here alone." He said.

"I'll stay, too!" Ruby said, approaching the two.

"Thanks guys." Diamond said.

* * *

After looking for a few more minutes, it started to rain. Ruby started to get irritated.

"Oh no! I'm gonna get all wet!" Ruby said to himself. "_What's the matter here? Why hasn't he found the ring yet_?" he opened Ruru's Poke Ball.

"Ruru, find Lady's ring with your _Psychic_ and move it to where Diamond is!" Ruby commanded in a whisper. Ruru scanned the field. Her eyes glowed when she located the ring. She then moved it right behind Diamond. Within seconds, Diamond saw the ring.

"Hey! I think I found it!" Diamond exclaimed. Ruby turned around and smirked.

"_Yes! He found it!_" he thought. He turned back to face Diamond.

"Really, you did?" Ruby asked. Diamond examined the ring and nodded.

"Yeah, this is definitely Lady's ring!" he said. "Good thing we found it before it started raining too hard."

"So, Diamond, what are you gonna do with it?" Ruby asked. Diamond started at the ring for a second.

"Maybe I should…bring it to her right now?" he said, as if it were a question. Ruby celebrated to himself.

"_Wow, he decided that on his own? That makes this a little easier_." He thought.

"Are you sure, Diamond? This rain may get worse." Ruby said. Diamond looked at the ring again.

"What do you think, Pearl?" Diamond asked. Pearl folded his arms behind his head.

"You probably should go. Lady is still Lady; she'll probably want it back as soon as possible." Pearl said. Diamond nodded.

"But if it starts raining too hard, you better come straight home or I'm fining you!" Pearl said. Diamond smiled.

"Okay, don't worry, I will." He said and set off for Lady's house. Ruby had Ruru use _Psychic_ to form some kind of umbrella to cover him.

"Well, Ruby, we should be getting back home, now." Pearl said.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go." He said and Ruru stretched the energy that acted as an umbrella to cover Pearl.

"_I hope this works! Please, Lady, choose Diamond!_" Ruby thought to himself.

* * *

***Near Lady Platinum's Mansion***

The rain was now coming down harder and it was hard for Diamond to see. Though he knew the direction he was going and kept following the trail. Luckily, he finally saw the lights from Lady's mansion, assuring him that he'd gone the right way and ran to the large front doors.

Diamond rang the doorbell twice, in case the rain could have drowned out the sound. Shortly afterward, another light flashed on and Sebastian opened the door.

"Mr. Sebastian." Diamond said.

"Diamond, what are you doing out here at this hour? And in this weather?" Sebastian asked. "Come inside." He said and directed Diamond to a mat as to prevent dripping water all over the floor.

"Thanks." Diamond said. "Anyway, I'm here because I have something for Lady."

"Oh? Wait right there, I shall get her for you." Sebastian said and walked up a flight of stairs. Shortly afterward, Lady appeared on the staircase.

"Diamond?" she asked. When she saw it was really him, she rushed down the stairs and over to Diamond.

"Diamond, what are you doing here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "You're soaked!" Diamond chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…the reason I'm here is…" he pulled Lady's ring out of his pocket. "...I found your ring, Lady!" Diamond said. Lady's eyes widened.

"You…you were out there looking for my ring…? Out in all this rain?" Lady asked. Diamond nodded.

"Yep. When you said that it was going to start raining…I thought it might get messed up if I just left it overnight." He said. He handed it to Lady.

"Diamond…" she said, putting her ring back on. "Thank you…" she said.

"You're welcome, La-" Diamond began, but was cut off by Lady suddenly hugging him.

"This is one of the kindest things anyone has ever done for me." Lady said. Diamond blushed.

"L-Lady…now your clothes are wet…" Diamond said, nervously when Lady released him. It was the only thing he could think of to say being that he was pretty flustered. Lady giggled.

"I'm not worried about that." She said. Suddenly, boom of thunder sounded.

"This weather is definitely not suitable for travel. As such, you will be staying here tonight." Lady said. Diamond's eye widened.

"What? Stay here? Is that really okay?" he asked. Lady started towards the stairs.

"Of course, follow me." Lady said. Diamond obeyed and followed her upstairs to the room she'd been in. He was shocked to see Soul there.

"Diamond!" Soul said. "Are you okay? You're soaking wet!" Diamond chuckled.

"Yeah, Soul. I'm okay." He said. Lady walked into the hallway.

"Wait here. I shall locate a room for you to sleep in and a change of clothes." She said.

"Thanks Lady." Diamond said.

"Feel free to sit down." Lady said as she walked down the hallway.

Diamond looked uneasy about sitting on Lady's bed, but Soul reassured him it was okay.

"Don't worry, its fine." She said. "This isn't the room Lady sleeps in or anything." Diamond still seemed unsure and decided to sit down on the edge.

"So, Diamond, what are you here for in all this rain?" Soul asked. Diamond explained how he, Pearl, and Ruby stayed behind to look for Lady's ring and that they decided that he shouldn't wait to return it.

"Wow, so you all decided to stay and look for the ring? How sweet!" she said. Diamond blushed a little.

"Well…Pearl originally wanted to leave, but…he stayed since I still wanted to look." He said. Soul smirked.

"So, how come you wanted to stay, even after Lady herself left?" she asked.

"Well, Lady's ring is pretty important and valuable…so…I wanted to make sure that we found it." He said. Soul nodded.

"You must really care about Lady…to do something like that for her." Soul said. Diamond didn't say anything, but just nodded. That was apparently all the Soul needed. She climbed onto the bed.

"Well if you do, why don't you ask her to the dance?" she asked.

"B-Because…I can't…Sebastian told me that she was gonna choose either me or Pearl…" he started, but was cut off by Soul.

"That was just Sebastian being Sebastian." She said. "He was supposed to be letting you know that you and Pearl are the two boys that Lady's father trusts to take her to the dance."

"B-But still…doesn't Lady have to choose one of us?" Diamond asked.

"Well, ever since the dance was announced, Lady seems to be uncertain of which one out of you and Pearl she wants to go to the dance with." Soul admitted. "But, Dia, you should take a shot and ask Lady to the dance."

At that moment, Lady stuck her head into the room.

"Diamond, the guest room is ready." she said. "I shall take you there." Diamond grinned and stood up.

"Ok." He said, and turned back to Soul. "See you tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, see ya, Dia!" she said, then whispered: "And don't forget what I said." causing Diamond to blush slightly.

Lady walked Diamond down the hall and to a room at the very end of the hallway.

"Here's your room. Sebastian should be coming soon with a set of clothers for you." Lady said.

"Thanks again, Lady." he said.

"It is I that should be thanking you. Continuing to search for my ring for me. I'm only sorry that I lost it. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have had to stay out in the rain like that." she said.

"Don't worry, Lady. The rain didn't bother me." he assured her. "I'm just glad I found it for you." he said, smiling.

Lady returned the smile. Diamond tried to muster the courage and take Soul's advice.

"Um...Lady..." Diamond began.

"Hm? Is something that matter, Diamond?" Lady asked. Diamond shook his head.

"No...I...wanted to..." Diamond started, unfortunately for him, he as interrupted by Sebastian approching the two.

"Oh, M'Lady, you've led Diamond to his room?" Sebastian asked. Lady nodded.

"Yes Sebastian." she said, then turned to Diamond. "Sebastian will be at your service for the rest of the evening."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Sebastian." Diamond said and bowed. Lady also bowed to Sebastian, thanking him, and turned to go back to her room.

"Oh! Diamond, was there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked, turning back around. Diamond, nervously shook his head.

"No, it was nothing. See you in the morning." he said, mentally upset with himself. Lady nodded an walked back to her room.

"Oh, you're back." Soul said. Lady nodded and sat down on her bed. She stared at the diamond ring on her finger for a while.

"You know Soul..." she said. "...after what just happened...I think I know who I want to ask to escort me to the dance." she said, smiling to herself.

* * *

**I just realized that I am an idiot because I always thought Dia would be pronounced "dee-ya", but obviously, since it's short for DIamond, it would be pronounced "die-ya" or something. Oh silly me...XD**

**That wasn't how I intended to end this chapter, but I think this one works fine, too. Especially if you think of this as the manga. *Happiness***

**I felt the my original line for Pearl (that was along the lines of knowing that Dia had a crush on Lady, and returning her ring to her in the rain would look good, and therefore it would make Lady want to go to the dance with him) made more sense to the plot of this chapter rather than what it ended up as. The original, I think, would have been much better. However, there are two flaws that caused me to change it: 1 being that that was **_**before**_** that BS I made up (at the last minute for some "Unown" reason) in the last chapter about Lady having to choose a date. (The only reason that was there was because if that reasoning wasn't there, Ruby would have immediately known that Dia wanted to go to the dance with Lady and something later would make zero sense. Plus, it would mean Dia and Pearl were fighting over Lady). 2, is that it makes me seem biased towards CommonerShipping by having Pearl denounce any feelings for Lady. (Not that I'll become any fairer or less of a troll later, *hint hint*) That's why Pearl's reasoning is so idiotic and barely explained. It might have made more sense if he still thought she was a brat.**

**Also, most of this chapter makes no sense, but again, don't think about that DX, it's much better if you don't~**

**And Lady has a Poke Gear because….well anyway...****Please review~ :D **


	12. The Final Countdown

**I changed Chapter Nine's title because I didn't want it to have a negative connotation. :K**

**This chapter is the shortest ever! Why am I so lazy? )X The only one shorter that this one is the first one! Anger! DX**

**Also, due to the fact that I changed most of the ages for plot convenience, some things may not make any sense as related to events in the manga, so, for the millionth time, please bear with me. I apologize. Let's just pretend that Celebi or Primal Dialga hacked up the flow of time and Palkia with space and created another time slip and that was the reason for the age change in the first place.**

* * *

***First Period***

It was finally Thursday, the day before the dance. At this time, Green was in her study hall and was spending it outside. She had her notepad and a pencil and was running through a checklist.

"Okay, the day has finally come! It's the last day before the dance!" Green exclaimed. "Now just to check through my list and see what else needs to be done before tomorrow."

"Hmm, okay. Gold and Crystal, check. And we have Silver and Soul." She said, writing checks by their names.

"Oh yeah, Cheren and Bianca, I heard about them." She said. "And Black and White, too." She stopped and tapped her pencil on the paper.

"Hmm…Lady…" she said. "_I wonder who found the ring…or if she's even chosen one of them yet…_" Green thought. "_I'll have to find out later_." She drew a mark by their names.

"And because of that…I don't know about Ruby and Sapphire." She said, circling their names. She moved her pencil next to the last two names.

"And then there's…Red and Yellow…" she said, quietly.

* * *

***Flashback***

_"Yeah, I'm hoping she asks him before it's too late." Green said. "I'm worried…someone else might wanna ask him. I mean, how will Yellow feel?"_

_Sapphire pointed at Green. "It-It's Red! Isn't it?" she exclaimed._

_"Wha-what?" Green stuttered._

_"You…you want to go to the dance with Red don't you?" Sapphire said._

_"Shut up! Will ya?" Green exclaimed, blushing lightly. "What are you talking about?"_

_"That's why you wouldn't tell us at the slumber party! You didn't want Yellow to know!" Sapphire said. "Am I right?"_

* * *

Green sighed. "Yeah, Sapphire…you were right."

Green stood up and started pacing. She also began arguing with herself, flip-flopping between her emotions.

"What am I saying? I told Yellow I was gonna help her! But I've put it off for the longest…" she said, mumbling the last part.

"Well so? Why shouldn't I be able to go to the dance?" she complained.

"But I've been telling Yellow that I'd help her. I can't betray her like that…and over something as small as this…"

"But, even so, Yellow doesn't have the courage to ask him! If she really wanted to go…she would've asked, right?"

"But…I know that isn't true…" she said, quietly. She then took a deep breath.

"_DAMMIT_!" Green whined, having a small tantrum. "I can't think straight!"

"Green?" Someone said. Green turned around. It was Cynthia. Her Garchomp stood beside her.

"Ms. Cynthia?" Green said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, well I don't have a class right now, so I decided to come out for a walk with Garchomp." She said. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Study hall!" Green grinned, knowing Cynthia must have suspected something.

"Well, I assume you aren't causing any trouble." She said. "But anyway, I wanted to ask if you were okay, Green. You seemed troubled just now."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Green said, waving her hands in front of her. Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Green?" Cynthia asked.

"Well…" Green said, scratching her cheek. Cynthia motioned for Green to follow her.

"Come on, let's talk." She said.

* * *

Green and Cynthia moved to a balcony-like spot that was at the top of a nearby staircase. Green started to explain the situation to Cynthia about the dance.

"So Yellow said she wants to go to the dance with Red, but being as shy as she is, she's afraid to ask?" Cynthia asked, making sure she had the story correctly.

Green nodded. "Yup."

"And…you also want to attend the dance with Red. But you've told her that you would help get her and Red to the dance together?"

"That's it." Green said. Cynthia chuckled.

"My my, Red's pretty popular now, isn't he?" Cynthia said. Green chuckled, too.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said. "Before we came to this school, Yellow was rescued by Red a while back. He also taught her about Pokémon and even helped her catch her first one. Since then, she's really looked up to him."

"I see." Cynthia said, nodding.

"And sometime after that, Red went missing for a while and that's when I met Yellow. Long story short, she rescued him this time, and with his Pikachu, Pika, too." Green continued. "Red and Yellow have a pretty special bond. Actually, so do their Pikachu." She chuckled.

"It sounds like it." Cynthia agreed. "So what is your story with Red?"

"Well the beginning wasn't as sweet as his and Yellow's encounter," she began, and explained her thieving antics. "But even after that, Red was always showing up to save me for some reason."

"Oh, really?" Cynthia asked. Green nodded.

"Yeah, and recently, a Pokémon called Deoxys kidnapped my parents the day I was supposed to meet them after being separated for so long. I was so shocked I was out cold for a while. And during that time, Red fought for my sake. It was one of the kindest things anyone had ever done for me." she said, smiling.

"S_o, what I hear about Red from the gym leaders from Kanto and Professor Oak is true_." Cynthia thought. "He does sound like he cares about both of you. Green nodded.

"So despite your feelings, you still want to keep your promise to Yellow?" Cynthia asked. "Is that what you were upset over?" Green just nodded again.

"So…what do you think you should do?" Cynthia asked.

"I just don't know for once! I don't want to betray Yellow by asking Red to the dance. I've even asked Blue to go to the dance so I wouldn't have to worry about it. But not only is he uninterested in me, he didn't even really wanna go to the dance!" she said.

Cynthia suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Green asked.

"It's just that…isn't it supposed to be the_ guy_ doing the asking?" Cynthia asked.

"Not with these guys!" Green laughed. "Stuff like romance just doesn't click." She then turned to face Cynthia.

"So…? Do you have any advice?" she asked.

"Well, Green, what do you think Red thinks?" Cynthia asked.

"_What does Red think_?" she said to herself.

"Yeah," Cynthia said, turning to leave. "Why don't you ask him?"

Before Green could ask her what she meant, Cynthia was greeting someone who was coming down the stairs.

"Hello, Red." She said. Green's eyes widened and she turned around.

"Oh, hey, Cynthia." Red said.

"What are you doing out of class?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, I finished a test and my teacher let me out. I was hoping to find someone to battle until next period." He said.

"Oh, well, until you find someone," she pointed to Green. "…Why don't you keep your eye on her? Make sure she doesn't get in any trouble." She winked. Green stuck her tongue out at Cynthia.

Red chuckled. "Sure, Ms. Cynthia." Cynthia grinned.

"Ok, then. See you guys later." Cynthia said, and walked off. Red walked over to Green.

"So Green, what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Just talking to Cynthia." She said.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Red asked. Green smirked.

"Didn't you just tell Cynthia you were looking for someone to battle?" Green asked with a wink, pulling out a Poke Ball.

Red's eyes widened. "_You_ wanna battle?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?" she grinned and crossed her arms. "Unless you're scared, that is."

"Well, okay, let's go." He said, making a fist.

* * *

Red and Green had gone back to the field where Green initially was and were now having a double battle.

"Nido, Clefy, attack!" Green commanded.

"Go! Aero! Poli!" Red called out.

"Nido, use Double Kick! Clefy, use Metronome!" Green yelled. Nido ran forward and Clefy began to shake his fingers.

"Poli, hold off Nidoqueen! Aero, use Fly on Clefable!" Red yelled. Poli blocked Nido's kicks and Aero flew overhead and started to dive towards Clefy.

"Now, Clefy!" Green called out. Clefy stopped waggling its fingers and a large bot of electricity fell down on Aero.

"Aero!" Red called as Aero fell to the ground. "That was Thunder!"

"Ooh! Are we lucky or what?" Green laughed. "Finish off Aero!"

Clefy delivered multiple punches to the Aerodactyl and knocked it out.

"Aero!" Red called out.

"No good, Aero's knocked out." Green said, teasingly. Red recalled Aero.

"Snor!" Red sent out his Snorlax.

"A normal-type. Snor'll be weak to Nido's Double-" Green began, turning to her Nidoqueen. "Wh-WHAT?" she exclaimed.

Nido had been knocked out by a water attack from Poli.

"Nido! How?" Green exclaimed.

"You were so focused on knocking out Aero first that you ignored your Nidoqueen." Red said.

Green recalled Nidoqueen to her Poke Ball. "Go, Jiggly!" she said.

"Snor, use Headbutt! Poli use Seismic Toss!" Red commanded. Red's Pokémon charged Green's.

"Clefy, Minimize! Jiggly, Disable!" Green yelled. Clefy shrunk out of the way of Snor's Headbutt. Jiggly used Disable and caused Snor to become paralyzed. Poli grabbed Jiggly and jumped in the air with her.

"Now!" Red yelled, and Poli threw Jiggly to the ground.

"Jiggly!" Green cried. Her Wigglytuff was unable to battle. She recalled it and sent out her final Pokémon.

"Blasty!" she said. Red smirked.

"I knew you'd send out Blastoise as your final Pokémon." He said and recalled Snor.

"Hey! No fair!" Green whined. Red sent out Saur.

"Double no fair!" Green complained. "Clefy, Metronome! Blasty, use Mega Punch on Poliwhirl!" Green yelled.

"Saur, Frenzy Plant! Poli, use Seismic Toss, again!" Red commanded.

Clefy waggled its fingers. Saur released energy beams that formed roots and aimed for Blasty, but it was able to dodge and use Mega Punch on Saur, weakening it. Clefy's Metronome became Psychic and moved Poli in front of Saur's Frenzy Plant, knocking it out.

"No way!" Red exclaimed.

"Ho ho ho!" Green laughed. "And don't forget; now Saur can't move."

"Go Snor!" Red yelled, sending Snor back out, who'd recovered from paralysis.

"Blasty, Mega Punch, again. Clefy, Metronome!" Green yelled.

"Double Edge!" Red yelled. Clefy, who'd been waggling its fingers, didn't have enough time to avoid the attack, and was knocked out.

"Oh no! Blasty's all I have left?" Green cried. Blasty had just delivered a Mega Punch to Saur. Red smirked.

"Saur." He called out. Green eyes widened.

"It can move again?" she exclaimed. "Blasty, get away!"

"Too late! Saur, Frenzy Plant!" Red yelled. The beams formed from Saur's leaves and quickly turned into roots, hitting Blasty and knocking it out immediately.

Green fell to her knees. "I lost." She said. Red walked over to her.

"That was a pretty good battle Green." Red said, extending his hand. "I'm impressed." Green grinned.

* * *

After the battle, Green and Red moved back to the balcony of the staircase. Green had gotten over her defeat rather quickly.

"Oh well. Though, it wasn't too bad!" she smirked. "I was _this _close to victory."

"Because your Clefable got lucky with Metronome, _twice_! Thunder and Psychic?" Red complained.

"Oh ho ho! That wasn't luck, it was skill!" Green laughed.

"Is that what you call it?" he mumbled. Green giggled.

"So, Red, have you thought about who you're going to the dance with?" Green asked.

"Well…yeah, I guess I have thought about it…" he said, scratching his face. "…not too much, though…"

"Oh…well, who do you have in mind?" she asked, causing Red to blush. "'Cuz you know who I think?" she asked, not waiting for an answer.

"Who?" Red asked, looking confused.

"I think you should ask Yellow." She said. "No one's asked her yet, y'know?" she said, with a wink.

"Y-Yellow?" Red asked. Green nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" she asked. "Yellow'll definitely want to go to the dance with you." Red thought for a second.

"Well, okay. I'll ask Yellow." Red said. Green breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Now that's over_." She thought.

"Hey, Green, who are you going to the dance with?" Red asked.

"Ehh…uhm…well…" she stuttered.

"Don't tell me no one's asked you…" Red said. Green put her hands on her hips.

"Well of course I have been asked! It's…just…a secret!" she said.

"What? A secret?" Red complained.

"Yup." She said. "Come on, the bell's about to ring." She said, walking up the stairs.

"Can I at least have a hint?" Red asked, following her.

"Nope." She said.

"Does he have a class with us?" Red pursued.

"You'll just have to wait!~" she sang.

* * *

***Lunch***

Yellow was about to go to lunch and was putting her books into her locker when Red approached her.

"Hey, Yellow." He greeted. Yellow turned around and grinned.

"Oh, hi there, Red!" She said.

"Hey, Yellow, can I ask you something?" Red asked. Yellow blinked curiously.

"Uhm, sure, what is it?" she asked.

Red nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well…um…I was wondering if…you'd want to go to the dance with me…" he said. Yellow immediately blushed and turned back to her locker.

"Y-You're asking me…to the dance?" Yellow stuttered, nervously.

"Well, yeah…if you want to." He said.

"Y-Yeah, I want to…definitely." She said, glancing at him. Red grinned.

"Okay, great." He said. "After school, I'll call you. See you at lunch" He said and walked toward the cafeteria.

"O-Okay. I'll be there in a sec!" she said and turned back to her locker. "_Wow, I can't believe Red asked me to the dance. I wonder if Green had to do with this…" _she thought.

"I guess I'll ask her later." She said, closing her locker and hurried off toward the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Green stood behind a nearby corner.

"Red and Yellow…check."

* * *

***After School***

At the end of the day, Sapphire was outside on Pilo. She'd asked Diamond to meet her on the field. Upon seeing him, she waved him over.

"Hey, Dia!" Sapphire called. Diamond approached her. "I heard about yesterday! Ya found Lady's ring, didn't ya?" Diamond grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I did." He said. Sapphire jumped off of Pilo.

"So…what happened? Was she grateful? Did she ask you to go to the dance with her?" Sapphire asked, excitedly. Diamond shook his head.

"No, she didn't." he said. "And since its Thursday, I guess she's gonna go with Pearl." Sapphire put her hand on Diamond's shoulder.

"Aww…I'm sorry, Dia." She said. Diamond smiled.

"It's fine, Sapphire. I mean, I expected she would." He said. "What about Ruby?" Diamond asked.

Sapphire hung her head.

"He hasn't asked me, either." She said. "In fact, he hasn't even brought it up!" Diamond's eyes widened.

"Really? Not once?" he asked. Sapphire folded her arms.

"No! And just like other things, every time I tried to bring it up, he'd changed the subject!" she said.

"Maybe you should just ask him directly!" Diamond said. "There's still time."

"I don't know if that'll work." Sapphire said. "It'll probably yield the same results!"

Diamond put a finger to his chin. "In that case…I have an idea!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lady Platinum and Pearl had gone outside to look for Diamond.

"Lady, are you sure Dia's out here?" Pearl asked.

"I am certain. White told me she saw him come this way." Lady replied.

"Well, I'm gonna wait over here." Pearl said. Lady nodded.

As Lady began to walk out onto the field, she saw Ruby staring at something.

"Ruby…?" Lady said. Ruby turned around.

"Oh, Lady." He said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for Diamond. Have you seen him?" she asked. Ruby cast his eyes down.

"Oh…he's…over there." Ruby said and pointed. Lady looked and saw him with Sapphire in the distance.

"Is that Sapphire he's with?" she asked. Ruby nodded.

"I didn't know they were such good friends." Lady commented.

"I think they're…going to the dance together." Ruby said quietly. Lady's eyes widened.

"They are?" she asked. Ruby nodded. Lady stared for a second. She then turned around.

"Well…I suppose I shall call him later." She said. "Have a nice evening, Ruby." Lady said, before walking back to Pearl.

Ruby started at her as she walked off.

"_So she…didn't choose Diamond after all…? Then he decided to ask Sapphire? Or…was she about to just now…and was too late? Because he'd already been to Sapphire?"_ he wondered. "_I don't know…"_

Pearl noticed Lady returning alone.

"Say, what happened to Dia?" he asked, approaching her.

"He's busy with something. We shall return home without him." Lady said. "Also, Pearl…"

"Hm? What is it, Lady?" he asked.

"I have been thinking and I've decided…" she said. "I would like you to escort me to the dance."

"Huh? Me?" he asked, blushing slightly and pointing to himself. Lady nodded.

"Is that alright with you?" she asked. Pearl scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yeah…I guess." He said. "I can't really say no." Lady walked past him.

"Very well, then." She said. "Come along. We have much to discuss."

"Discuss?" he said.

"But of course. First will be your outfit. We shall go and choose something that will look well." She said.

"Outfit? Wait, don't I have a say in this?" he complained.

"Hurry along." She said.

"Hey, wait up!" Pearl called.

* * *

**[Oh mah gai, Hammyham, lookit, Poli appeared in a chapter! Enjoy! :K]**

**Yeah, looking back at this, I have no idea (other than the fact that I had to think up dialogue) why this chapter took so long. Sorry, sorry! 3X**

**Hopefully there is enough shippyness in here to make you forget that things don't make sense. :D**

**And another Haruhi reference from Green. Wha ha ha! Because I can! **

**I love all of my kind readers and reviews! Muchas gracias! Thanks! And continue to review to make me have happy and joyness!**


	13. The Dance: Part 1

**In this chapter we will have (spoliers) different outfits~ XD Almost all of the outfit designs were made by Chikorita85 on deviantArt. Special thanks to her for letting me use them! :D The links for the outfits are at the very bottom of my profile [for convenience] so you will know what they really look like since my descriptions of them will probably be inaccurate~ And then there will be those that I cannot even describe properly due to my lack of knowledge of fashion and what not and that is why I suggest you go to the links first. DX Again, they are at the very bottom of my profile.**

**This chapter, surprisingly, didn't take as long as I thought it would. Which goes to show that if you work hard and determinate...you will successfully succeed with success! :D So please enjoy~ **

* * *

The evening of the dance had finally arrived. The girls decided to meet up at Lady's mansion after school to get ready together. Crystal sat in Lady's bed, putting her shoes on.

"Did we really have to get dressed up for this?" Crystal asked. "It's not that big of a deal."

Green put her hands on her hips.

"Of course! This is a dance!" she said. "You have to look your best!"

"Besides, only Lady is really "dressy." White added, while combing her hair.

"And besides that, you look so cute!" Green gushed.

Crystal was wearing a predominately white dress that had golden ruffles at the bottom. The top of the dress had a black vest-like portion. The top of that portion, near Crystal's neck featured a large golden star. She also wore long black socks that stopped a little bit before her knees. She wore white shoes that also featured a gold star. Finally, she had on a sailor captain-style hat that had a golden ring going around the base of it.

"Yeah, Crys, it's true." White added.

"Thanks, guys." Crystal said. "You guys do, too!"

Green had on a green sleeveless mini-dress. There was a blue "belt" around her waist and a bow tied around at the back. She also wore a blue bracelet, blue sandals, and her signature white gloves.

White wore a longer dress that stopped at her knees. It was predominately black but had checkered patterns at the bottom and the top. Orange bows separated the black part from the checkered part at the bottom and an orange "belt" that went across her waist separated the black from the checkered at the top. She also wore a large orange bow holding her ponytail in place. She also had on black heels and a black and white necklace.

"You think so?" White asked, looking down at her dress. Crystal nodded.

"_Kyaaa_! Yellow, you look adorable!" Green suddenly cried.

Yellow appeared in the doorway. She had on a sleeveless white mini-dress that had an orange bow tied around the waist. She also had on matching orange pants that stopped at the knees, orange wedged shoes, and an orange bracelet and a chocker.

"Hee-hee, thanks Green." Yellow giggled.

"And don't forget this." Soul said, adding a Staryu shaped clip to her hair.

"Thanks Soul." Yellow said, grinning.

**[Soul's outfit I cannot describe, so please visit my profile page to see what it looks like. Sorry!]**.

"Let go of me!" the girls heard Sapphire's voice.

"Is that Sapphire?" Crystal asked.

"What's she yellin' about now?" Green wondered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on! You have to come out eventually!" Mei said, pulling Sapphire's arm. Sapphire tried to pull free of Mei's grasp when the other girls went to see the commotion.

"Sapphire?" Crystal exclaimed. "In a dress?"

"Wow Sapphire! You look amazing!" Soul said.

To Sapphire, the outfit was the same one that she'd worn as a child when she played with Ruby in a larger size. It was the first time the others had seen her in the lacey blue dress that stopped right above her knees. She also now wore blue sandals to match.

"Have you always had an outfit like that?" Green asked. Sapphire rubbed the back of her head.

"You could say that." She said.

"See? You look fine." Mei grinned. "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

**[And here we go again, visit my profile to see Mei's outfit.]**

"I was surprised enough that Crystal and Soul actually wore the clothes I chose for them. But I never thought I'd see _Sapphire_ without shorts." Green said, folding her arms.

"Don't get used to it!" Sapphire said.

"Are we all ready?" Lady asked, walking out of one of her walk-in closets. She was wearing a silk pink dress with a laced chiffon shawl. It was the same outfit she wore during the contest she entered in Hearthome City. However, she left her hair down instead.

"Lady you look amazing!" Soul said.

"Aww! I picked out all the outfits and Lady's outdoes them all!" Green whined. White chuckled.

"Well, it _is_ Lady." She said.

"Thank you for the compliment. You all look very nice, as well." Lady said. "Shall we get going?"

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" they heard Bianca yelling as she ran into the room.

"Now we're ready." White said.

Bianca wore a green beret with a white bow on the side. She also wore a white shirt with a black shirt underneath and an orange jacket. She also had on green pants that reached her knees and orange shoes with black bows on them.

"Hey! She's got pants on!" Sapphire growled, pointing at Bianca. "No fair!"

"But, Sapphire, _you_ chose your outfit." Mei said.

"Because I had to!" she complained.

"And why did you have to?" Crystal asked. Sapphire blushed.

"Uh…no reason." She said. "Let's just get goin'!" she said and ran out if the room.

"Wait for us!" Soul said. The other girls followed them downstairs.

Diamond and Pearl were downstairs waiting for them.

"Hey guys. You all look great." Diamond said, grinning. Pearl, like Lady, wore the same white tuxedo he wore at the Hearthome City contest. Diamond, however, instead of wearing the suit he wore at the contest, wore a tuxedo like Pearl. He also had his regular hat on.

"Diamond, Pearl, you two look so handsome." White said.

"Thanks, White. It's been a while since I wore this." Pearl said. The other girls came down the stairs.

"Come along everyone. To the carriage." Lady said. The others looked confused.

"Huh, carriage?" Crystal said.

"You know the school's just a five minute walk away, right?" Pearl asked.

"Well you don't expect us to _walk_ to a formal occasion?" Lady said.

"Well, actually…" Pearl mumbled.

"Absolutely not!" Lady said. "Father explicitly stated that we shall go by carriage. Now come along, they are waiting." She said. The others looked at each other and followed.

Outside, Lady's Rapidash and four others were properly tied to a carriage, which was large enough to hold all of them.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Soul said.

"I've never been in one of those before!" Yellow added.

One of the Bertiltz family's butlers opened the side down of the carriage and motioned for them to get in.

"Thank you." Lady said, and she and the others bowed before getting in. The butlers went around and made sure everything was secure.

Sebastian sat and picked up the reigns and turned to Lady.

"Your Father has already arrived and is in the gym with the rest of your friends." He said, then turned to face everyone else. "Is everyone ready?"

"YEAH!" they shouted.

"Yes, Sebastian." Lady said.

"Very well." He nodded. "We shall be there shortly." He said. He then tugged slightly on the reigns and the Rapidash started to pull the carriage.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school gym, the boys, excluding Diamond and Pearl, had been waiting on the rest of the Pokedex holders to arrive.

"When are those girls getting here?" Gold complained, leaning against a wall. "What's taking them?"

"Girls always take long for things like this." Black said.

"I assume they're getting dressed." Cheren added. "Still, it's quite a bother."

"Tch! It didn't take us that long to get dressed." Gold said.

Gold was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, but he'd rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. His pants were gold in color and stopped a little after his knees. His shoes were mostly white and black, but also had some gold to match the rest of his outfit.

Black also had a long sleeved white shirt rolled up to his elbows but also had a checkered vest over it and an orange necktie. His black pants went down to his white shoes. He also had on a watch and a black top hat with an orange ring around it.

"They probably wanted to dress all fancy for the dance." Black said.

"Hehe, well I'll bet they'll feel better after seeing these two." Gold smirked, pointing at Red and Cheren, next to him.

"Hey, whaddya mean by that?" Red asked.

"_He means_ you guys are dressed so simple!" Emerald said, cockily. "It's a dance; you shoulda gone all out."

Red wore a long sleeved white shirt with a short sleeved red T-shirt over it. He had on a pair of jeans and white shoes with red and black coloring as well.

Cheren had on a long sleeved white shirt, a red necktie, and jeans.

"I thought I looked okay…" Red said.

"Even prissy boy got simplistic today. What's with that?" Gold smirked.

Ruby had on a white shirt and a predominately red and black jacket that was yellow at the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pants were black aside from a small yellow portion at the bottom. His shoes shared the red, black, and yellow color scheme. His regular hat covered his hair.

"And you think _you_ look better?" Ruby said. Gold shrugged.

"Who me?" he said. "I was just excepting _you_ to out-do all of us." He smirked.

Suddenly, they heard a beeping sound. It was Silver's Poke Gear.

"It's Green." He said. "It says…" he said, but then stopped.

"Yeah…?" Red said.

"It says-" Silver started again, but Emerald took the Poke Gear and read the message himself.

"It says, 'We're here. Come to the door to meet Soul.'" He said. "Aww! Isn't that sweet? Silver has to go walk his date in." he teased.

Silver's face reddened and he snatched the Poke Gear from Emerald.

"She wants all of us to go." He said.

"What?" Gold complained. "We've been waiting all this time and now _we_ need to go get _them_?"

"Just shut up and come on!" Silver snapped. Gold groaned and followed the others.

* * *

They walked to the front of the school and saw the girls standing there.

"Hi guys!" Bianca called, when she noticed them. The other girls went over to their respective dates.

Upon seeing Gold, Crystal looked shocked.

"Huh? Gold, your outfit…it's-" she said.

"Wow, Crys, you actually look pretty good in a dress. Almost as much as myself." He said, grinned.

"Why you-" she fumed, red-faced. Green appeared next to the two.

"Surprise! Isn't it cool, guys? Matching outfits!" she said, happily. Crystal still appeared shocked, but Gold didn't.

"What, you mean, you chose the _guys_' outfits,_ too_?" White asked. Green nodded.

"Yeah, see?" she said, pulling her over to Black. "Isn't it just adorable?" Both Black and White blushed upon seeing the other.

"Hey White." Black said, nervously.

"Um, hi Black." She replied, equally nervous.

"You look…really beautiful tonight." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"S-So do you." She mumbled, before frantically waving her hands. "Uh-I mean, handsome! You look handsome!"

"It's okay, I know what you mean. Thanks." He said. The two laughed nervously.

"You two've gotta stop having these awkward moments." Green said, with her hands on her hips.

"Green!" White complained.

"Ok, ok. I'm going." She said. "Enjoy your date!" she sang, embarrassing them once more.

"Silver!" Soul said, approaching Silver. "I'm so happy you decided to wear something special for the dance."

Silver was wearing a gray shirt and a primarily red jacket, aside from the red sleeves. He was also wearing jeans and shoes that matched the coloration of his jacket.

"Is it really that special?" he asked, sweat dropping slightly. Soul nodded.

"I think so. Since you didn't even want to come originally, the fact that you wore something new is really great." She said, grinning.

"Well…thank you." He said. "You look very nice, too." He said.

"Thanks, Silver!" Soul said. Silver sweat dropped slightly, unsure of what to say or do next.

Green moved over to Silver and Soul.

"Come on, Silver, don't be so shy!" she said, taking his hand and Soul's. "Loosen up a bit!"

She put Soul's hand in Silver's. They looked at their hands, then at each other, blushing slightly. Soul grinned and Silver turned away.

"Let's just go inside, already." He said, pulling her along.

"That went well." Green snickered. "Moving along…" she said and stood a few feet away from Red and Yellow.

"You look really nice, Yellow." Red said.

"Thanks Red. So do you." Yellow replied, blushing.

"Well, Red and Yellow don't really match, but, it's cute nonetheless." Green said.

"Hey Green," Red said. Green turned around.

"Yeah?" she said.

"So…where's your date?" he asked.

"Oh…um…well…." She started, then shook her head. "Geez, Red, shouldn't you be worrying about your own date?" she asked.

"Well, uh…" he stuttered.

"Thanks for the concern, but focus on her!" she said, pointing at Yellow. She then grabbed their arms, made them hold hands and pushed them towards the door.

"But-" Red said.

"Go on now!" she said, pushing Red and Yellow through the door. She was about to follow them when Lady's voice stopped her.

"Mm, Green?" Lady said, causing Green to turn around.

"Hm, what is it?" she asked.

"You outfit, it seems rather simple compared to the ones you picked out for the others." She observed.

"Really? Hee-hee! I guess I spent so much time on them, I didn't have too much time to get something extravagant for myself." She chuckled.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" she said, taking off one of her rings and handed it to Green. Green looked shocked.

"Huh? You want me to wear your ring?" she asked. Lady nodded.

"It is no problem. Just make sure to return it to me before the end of the dance." She said.

"Thanks a lot, Lady." Green grinned and put the ring on. "Well, we'd better get going." She said, and they followed everyone else inside. They walked through the building until they reached the gym.

* * *

Unknown to the other girls, excluding Lady, the gym wasn't decorated like any normal dance. Aside from the colorful balloons and streamers, extremely long food tables, and music, there were also many other things, such as Game Corner games and even a wide screen TV.

"Wow, everything looks so cool! Doesn't it Cheren?" Bianca asked.

"Well yes, but I've already seen everything." He said.

"Oh right! I'm sorry we were so late!" Bianca said.

"Don't worry about it this time." Cheren replied, smiling. Bianca grinned.

"Ooh, Cheren, let's go play that game!" she said, pulling his arm.

"Bianca, wait! Slow down!" he said.

While most of the other guys had gone outside to meet their dates, Ruby, Emerald, and Wally had stayed inside and were eating cake at the snack table.

"This is so good!" Emerald said. "Are there really berries in here, Iris?"

Iris, who was working behind the snack table with her Fraxure, responded: "Yup! The one you're eating is made of Mago berries."

"Well it's delicious." Emerald said. At that moment the other Pokedex holders started to fill the room.

"Hey look, guys, everyone else is here!" Wally pointed out.

"Finally, it was getting so boring. Come on guys." Emerald said. Wally followed him, but Ruby stayed by the food table.

Ruby glanced over at the arriving guests. After a while, he saw Sapphire, who'd come in after everyone else. He almost dropped his food.

"She's…wearing a _dress_…" He thought. "_She looks absolutely beautiful…"_

It suddenly occurred to Ruby that there was something about that dress that he recognized.

"…That dress…why do I feel like I've seen it before…?" he said to himself. Then it clicked.

"I…remember! She wore a dress like that when we played together that time when we were kids!" he said. He then found himself getting angry.

"If I ever told her to wear a dress, she wouldn't hear another word of it." He said. "But here…for this occasion…she wore _that_ dress for…" he stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence. He wasn't even paying attention when Sapphire approached him.

"Hey Ruby!" Sapphire greeted. Ruby snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Sapphire." He said, trying to act naturally. "You're…finally here."

"Yeah…when did ya get here?" she asked.

"Oh, not too long ago." He said. There was a short silence.

"_What's with him? Hasn't he noticed_?" Sapphire thought.

"Those girls…they've got me wearin' this dress." She said. She knew it wasn't true, but she couldn't tell him the truth just yet.

"I noticed." He said, plainly.

"So…what do you think of it?" she asked. Ruby shrugged.

"It looks nice on you." He said. "It matches your eyes." Sapphire was actually happy about the compliment, but didn't show it.

"…That's it? That's all ya think about it?" she asked, a little loudly from irritation.

"What else do you want me to think of it?" Ruby asked. Sapphire shook her head so Ruby wouldn't notice the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Nothing! Just forget it!" she said and walked away. Ruby looked shocked.

"_What was that about? And how come she was asking me_?" he wondered.

Sapphire passed up Diamond and Pearl, who were looking at something on the TV, as she headed towards the door.

"Hey, Sapphire, are you okay?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she stomped out of the gym. Diamond and Pearl looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know." Diamond said. He looked across the gym to see Ruby playing with his food.

"Hey, Pearl, I'll be right back." Diamond said. Pearl nodded. Diamond followed Sapphire out of the gym.

"Pearl!" Lady suddenly said. Pearl jumped in shock.

"Yes, Lady?" he asked. She pointed to the food table.

"Come on. We shall begin the evening with refreshments." She said. Pearl scratched his head.

"Um…sure." He said. The two walked over to the food table, where Gold and Crystal were.

Gold had grabbed multiple pieces of cake and was eating from several of them at once.

"Gold, mind your manners!" Crystal scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, just hand me that one over there." Gold said, pointing to another piece of cake.

"Can't you finish the ones you're eating first?" Crystal asked, folding her arms.

"Just get me that last one! Then I'll finish the others! I promise!" he said. Crystal rolled her eyes and reached for the piece of cake that he pointed to.

"Are you sure this is the one you really want?" Crystal asked. Gold nodded.

"Ok then." She said, smirking slightly. She then took the piece of cake and shoved it into Gold's face.

Most of the people around them froze and others, like Crystal, broke out into laughter.

"Didn't see that coming…" Red said, through laughter.

"My goodness!" Lady said, shocked.

"Way to go Crystal!" Emerald cheered, laughing.

"Should you really be encouraging this?" Wally chuckled, sweat dropping.

"He should be careful. Those stains could ruin that shirt if he isn't!" Ruby said.

"Well, I guess she's _not_ always so serious after all." Green laughed.

Gold, who seemed to be in a trace after what had just happened, finally snapped back into reality.

"Hey, what was that for, Crys?" Gold asked.

"For making me trip the other day. Yellow told me what you did. And then dropping me outside!" she said.

"You said you didn't get hurt or anything." He said, wiping the cake off of his face.

"But still it was embarrassing!" she said. "Not to mention it was because of money!"

"Oh, is that it, Crys?" Gold asked. "You thought that the money was more important than you?"

Crystal looked surprised. Was Gold actually being considerate?

"Well…no…it's not so much that…" she said, pressing her fingers together.

"I'm sorry, Crys." He said. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." He smirked took a step closer to her, causing her to take a step backwards.

"H-How are you going to-" she asked, but was cut off by Gold putting his frosting-covered hands on her cheeks and kissing her.

Crystal's eyes widened and she froze. She stayed that way even when Gold pulled away from her a few seconds later.

The other Pokedex holders that we still crowded around her were as shocked as her.

"Woah, I _really_ didn't see that coming." Red said, somewhat towards Yellow causing her to blush. She didn't know if it was for Crystal's sake or just for that fact that Red commented about it.

"M-Me either." was all she managed to say.

"Aww that was so sweet!" Bianca said. "Way to go, Gold!" she exclaimed, before Cheren pulled her away.

"Come on, let's go play one of those games they have." He said, causing Bianca to whine.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Soul asking Silver, giggling. Silver started at the still frozen Crystal and Gold, waving his hand in front of Crystal's face, grinning like an idiot.

"The question is…will _he_ be okay when she snaps out of it." He said.

"She's got frosting on her face now." Black pointed out. White rolled her eyes.

"Boys." She sighed.

Suddenly, Sebastian approached Lady and whispered something into her ear. Lady nodded and Sebastian walked away.

"What was that about?" Pearl asked, as he chewed on some dango.

"They are about to have the first slow dance." Lady said, standing up.

"So?" Pearl asked. "What's so important about that?"

"It _means_ we must dance." She said, extending her hand. "I believe it is appropriate that the man leads the woman, is it not?" she said.

"What? We barely even ate anything yet! Plus, we don't have to dance the very first slow song, do we?" Pearl asked.

"Of course." Lady said. "I read it in a book about hosting parties, dances, and things of that nature."

"Ya know, Lady, you don't have to do everything exactly as you've read them." Pearl said.

"Of course I do. Father gave me that book so that I would know how school dances worked; so we must follow what the book says." She said.

"Ok, ok, fine." Pearl said, taking Lady's hand. "We'll dance."

Sebastian made the announcement on the microphone to the students and started to play the slow music.

Red looked over at Yellow.

"Do you wanna dance, Yellow?" Red asked.

"Well…I never have before…" she said.

"Don't worry, neither have I." Red chuckled and walked her to the center of the gym.

Soul looked at Silver with large eyes. Silver sighed and took her hand.

"Come on." He said.

"Eeee!" she cheered and walked with him to the gym floor.

"So White...you...um...want to..." Black stuttered. White giggled at his nervousness.

"Yes, Black." she said, and pulled on his arm.

"Come on, Crys, say something." Emerald said, shaking Crystal slightly. Crystal, though now sitting and just staring forward, hadn't said anything since Gold kissed her in front of everyone. Gold was still eating his cakes.

"Don't worry about her." he said, cockily. "It happens to all the girls who get to experience Gold of New Bark Town."

"How many would that be?" Emerald said, looking suspiciously.

"Yes, tell us." Emerald added, with the same expression. Gold cringed.

"Uh...well..." he stuttered, then turned around and picked up two pieces of cake. "Say, how bout this cake, huh?" Emerald and Wally fell to the floor.

Ruby still sat by them quietly, just watching and listening to their antics. Every so often he would force himself to look across the gym, but didn't see Diamond or Sapphire.

"_I wonder where they are..." he thought_.

Green stood by the wall on the left side of the gym. She smiled, watching everyone dancing for a while. Then, she walked over to a door the side of the gym which led to a balcony outside.

* * *

Outside on the balcony, seated in a chair in the corner was Blue. He'd been there for most of the dance. His Pokemon were on the ground below him battling each other. He thought that he could at least do some producive training if he had to be stuck at the dance.

When he heard someone open the sliding door, he knew it was Green.

"So you're back?" he said, glancing at her. Green nodded.

"The first slow song is playing." she said. "Most of them don't know their left feet from their right, but I'm sure they'll get the hang of it." Green shrugged.

"Good for them." Blue said plainly. Green walked over to Blue and looked at the sky. They were silent for a few seconds.

"You know, you really should go in there." Green finally said.

"I think I'll pass." Blue said. Green pouted.

"Come on. Have fun, just for once." she said. Blue didn't respond. Green looked back through the transparent doors.

"Everything looks awesome and they're all having so much fun." she said. "So I'd say, it's totally a success!" Blue looked up at her,

"So, you're finally finished this little 'mission' of yours?" Blue asked. Green nodded.

"Yup! Looks like I did a good job if I do say so myself!" Green laughed, earning a "noisy woman" comment from Blue. She then opened a Poke Ball. Jiggly appeared next to her.

"Come on, Jiggly. It's time to go home." She said. Jiggly nodded and started to inflate herself.

Blue thought he was hearing things.

"What did you say?" he asked. "Did you just say you were going home?"

"That's what I said." Green replied.

"_You're actually_ going to leave?" Blue asked.

"I've probably messed with them enough. I'll let them enjoy their night together." She said, climbing onto the balcony rail while holding onto Jiggly's leg.

"Has anyone ever told you how strange you are?" Blue asked, standing up. "You've done all of this and now you're just gonna leave?" Green giggled.

"Don't worry about me. I did exactly what I wanted to, and I'm happy with that!" she said, grinning. Blue could tell she wasn't truely happy.

"Ready, Jiggly?" Green asked. The balloon Pokemon nodded and then lifted Green off of the balcony rail.

"G'night Blue!" Green called, waving at him. "And go enjoy the dance! You're still apart of the group, so if you don't, you'll get a penatly!"

Blue help up his hand as a "wave". Green grinned, then turned back around.

Blue just stood by the balcony, watching Green and Jiggly float off into the dark night sky.

* * *

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOTALLY KIDDING! XD (No one fell for that, dummy! They read the title of the chapter DX Or maybe the didn't, they dont care T~T)**

* * *

**So I just realized that for them to have been on a balcony, the gym would have to be on, at least, the second floor…..I am an IDIOT! (So, yes, apparently, the gym is on the second floor…) I may edit this later to have it make more sense, but for now, just ignore my lack of developmental skills.**

**Another thanks to Chikorita85 who let me use her beautiful designs in this chapter because she is an angel sent from above whose outfits are far better than anything I could have thought up. Links for her DeviantArt and the outfits are on my profile~**

**Wow, if this was the last chapter, that woulda been like…the trollingest ending ever. XD**

**I totally killed the HaughtyShippery! DX Don't kill me! And Pearl was eating dumplings, in case you don't know what dango is. It's one of the few foods other than fruits that I've actually seen in the manga…so I picked that.**

**Mei, Kyouhei, and Hugh are pretty much background characters now (not that they weren't before) so you can have Mei be here with either one of them in your own minds. That's fair, right?**

**So review and tell me what you think of the dance or what you think's gonna happen next!**


	14. The Dance: Part 2

**If you thought the last chapter was trolling, then prepare to be bombarded with the most illogical chapter in this trollfest of a story~ **

**Originally this chapter wasn't going to be this long, but due to popular demand, I made it longer, which obviously means that it's even worse. But no matter~ Also, sorry for taking so long to update.**

* * *

Back at the dance, the other Pokedex holders were still amidst each other trying to dance.

"Ow!" White and Bianca cried at being bumped into each other by Black and Cheren. The girls turned to face each other.

"Sorry, White." Bianca said.

"No, it's my fault." White said, sweat dropping. They turned back to their respective dance partners.

"Watch out, Black! Can't you pay more attention?!" White exclaimed.

"Cheren, be careful! This is the third person we've bumped into!" Bianca said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Black and Cheren said.

Elsewhere, Mei stood with her hand on her hips.

"Ok, Kyouhei, let's try this again." She said. Kyouhei put his hands on her waist and Mei put her hands on his shoulders. They took a few steps, but they weren't in sync.

"Kyouhei, you aren't moving your feet correctly." Mei said. "Remember, it's back, left, forward, right."

"Oh, ok." Kyouhei said. However, he only ended up stepping on her feet.

"Ow! This isn't working." She said, and turned around. "Hugh…" She put her hands on his shoulders, just as she had done to Kyouhei, and he put his hands on her waist, similarly.

They hadn't even taken two steps before her feet had gotten stepped on again.

"Ow!" she winced, then face-palmed.

"You okay?" Hugh asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just take another break." She said, irritated.

Pearl and Lady were actually getting the hang of dancing.

"You're doing very well, Pearl." Lady said. Pearl held Lady's hand and twirled her for a pirouette.

"You too, Lady." Pearl said.

"Is it as bad as you thought?" Lady asked.

"Not really, it's just…THIS IS SO SLOW!" he complained. Lady hushed him to stop any oncoming stares. "How long do we have to do this?"

"Until it is over, of course." Lady said.

"What?! You mean we have to dance to the entire song?" Pearl whined. Lady nodded.

"Certainly. We cannot just stop in the middle of a ballroom dance." She said.

"But…this is so boring!" Pearl said.

"Boring?! Ballroom dancing is the most important part of the dance!" Lady said. "As such, we dedicate all of our time towards it. That's what it says in my book."

"Being a date is harder than I thought." Pearl mumbled to himself, crying.

The only ones doing better than Lady and Pearl were Soul and Silver.

"Isn't this fun Silver?" Soul asked.

"Well, it isn't too bad." He replied. Soul giggled.

"Aren't you glad you came to the dance now?" she asked. He was silent for a second.

"…It isn't as boring as I thought it would be." He said.

"I told ya so!" Soul laughed, and Silver spun her in response.

Yellow and Red were trying so hard to dance properly that they were moving as if they were practicing; somewhat slow, but fast enough to seem like they know what they were doing.

"Sorry Red!" Yellow said, after stepping on his foot.

"Don't worry about it," Red chuckled. "Besides…I think that makes us even. I think we've stepped on each other's feet about ten times." Yellow blushed.

"Hehe, maybe it would be best if we try again later." She suggested. "I'm sure they'll play another song."

Red nodded. "Okay, sure. Let's go get something to eat." Yellow nodded and the two walked over to the snack table where Emerald, Wally, Ruby, Gold, and Crystal still were.

"Oh no, Crys!" Yellow said, upon seeing Crystal. Her head was on the table as if she was asleep. "Is she still…"

"She's fine. She snapped back into reality a while ago. But she won't say anything." Emerald said.

"She asked what happened and we told her." Wally explained, then pointed at Gold. "She took one look at him and put her head down."

"Poor Crys," Yellow said, walking to the other side of the table. She sat down next to Crystal. "Don't worry, Emerald. I'll try to talk to her."

"If you say so." Emerald shrugged, then muttered "girls". Red sweat dropped slightly and sat down by the other guys.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Red asked.

"Nothing much. We've been hanging out over here for the most part." Wally said.

"The whole time?" Red asked. "You haven't even watched TV or played any of the games?"

"Well, we did for a while, but we couldn't for too long since we have to keep _him_ company." Emerald smirked, putting his arm around Ruby, who glared at him. Red looked at Ruby.

"Ruby…you…don't have a date?" he asked. Ruby looked down.

"He wanted to ask Wild Girl, but she was already taken by the Chubby Kid." Gold said.

"You mean Diamond?!" Red exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Well, Ruby said Sapphire came and talked to him earlier and then she left the gym." Gold said.

"And a few minutes ago, Pearl was over here and said that Diamond followed her outside." Wally finished.

"And we haven't seen 'em since. So they _have _to be here together, right?" Emerald said.

Red sweat dropped uneasily. "Well, if that's what happened…" Red noticed that Ruby was still staring down in a trace like state.

"Hey, Ruby, don't be so down!" Red said. "Maybe you should try to take your mind off of it."

"You're probably right." Ruby said and stood up. "I'm gonna go take a walk. Thanks Senior." He said and walked off.

"Thanks, Red. He probably needed that." Wally said.

"Well, I can't blame him. I never expected Sapphire and Diamond to come here together. But I guess that explains why I haven't seen them that much tonight." Red said. He turned around to look at the others who were now scattered across the gym.

"Actually…I haven't seen Green since she got here. And that was outside." Red said. "I hope she isn't up to something again."

"Hm, Green?" Emerald said. "I think she's here with…Blue! Yeah, that's it." Red's eyes widened.

"_Blue_ is Green's date?" he exclaimed. Emerald nodded.

"I think so. Remember when _we_ all got here and Blue just went out there on the balcony?" he asked. Red nodded. "Well, earlier I saw Green go out there and I haven't seen her since then. So I assumed Green was Blue's date and thought they must be spending the dance together out there or something." He said, biting into a cookie.

"So Blue was Green's date..." Red said, resting his head on his hand.

"Red!" Yellow called from the other end of the table.

"Crys and I are going to go take a walk." She said.

"Ok." Red smiled.

"Can I come?" Gold smirked. Yellow sweat dropped slightly.

"It'd probably be best if you didn't." she said.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just kidding." Gold waved his hand. "Hurry back, Crys." Crystal cringed.

"Hehe…okay. We won't be long." Yellow laughed nervously, pulling Crystal by her arm.

"Well, since we don't have to worry about Ruby, let's go _do_ something!" Emerald said.

"They have a game from Johto called Voltorb Flip." Wally suggested. Emerald nodded.

"Alright, we'll play that first." He said and followed Wally to the games.

Red turned back to Gold. "I thought you'd be interested in that kinda stuff." He said. Gold pulled out his pool cue.

"And you're right. I'm about to go check out the pool table." He said and stood up. He then noticed Blue entering the gym.

"Well, whaddya know, here comes Blue." Gold said. Red turned around and saw that Blue was indeed coming towards them. Gold decided to meet him halfway there.

"I thought you weren't gonna come in here once it started." Gold smirked.

"…Something told me I should…" Blue said. Gold continued to the other side of the room and Blue continued to the food table and sat across from Red.

"Hey." Blue said simply and started fixing a plate of food.

"Uh hey…" Red said, sweat dropping. "So…you decided to come back in here?"

"Not for long, just to get something to eat." Blue said.

"Oh. So…why isn't Green with you?" Red asked.

"Green? Why _should _she be?" Blue asked.

"Wasn't she…isn't she your date?" Red asked.

"DATE?! No, she's not my date!" Blue exclaimed.

"She's not?" Red asked, shocked.

"No, she isn't. What gave you _that _idea?" Blue asked.

"Well, Emerald said that he saw Green go out on the balcony. And since _you_ were out there…we thought…maybe you guys were spending your date out there…?" Red said awkwardly, the end sounding like a question.

"She did go out there, but it wasn't because she was my date. Green was here by herself." Blue said.

"She was?" Red asked, earning a nod from Blue.

"Wow, I wonder how someone like her couldn't get a date." Red said, genuinely confused. Blue stared at Red for a second, then sighed.

"Actually, Red, she wanted to come here with _you_." Blue said.

"With me?!" Red exclaimed, blushing slightly. Blue nodded.

"How do _you_ know that?" Red asked. Blue picked up a rice ball.

"Because she told me." He said, biting into it.

* * *

***Flashback***

Before homeroom on the day after the slumber party at Lady Platinum's house, Green told Blue to meet her in her secret base.

Blue, arms crossed, tapped his fingers in an annoyed manner as he sat waiting for Green. Finally, he heard the elevator doors open.

"_Bluuuue_, guess what I've got?" Green sang, entering the base.

"It better be important. Why did I have to come here so early?" Blue complained.

"Because all of the others know already! I told Silver last night and of course Soul and Yellow know since they were there." Green explained, taking a seat next to Blue.

"Know _what_?" Blue asked, irritated.

"Check it out! It's the results of my game at the slumber party!" Green said, holding out the torn up sheets of paper. "Just like I thought: Sapphire wants to go with Ruby! And look, Crystal wants to go with Gold! I guess opposites really do attract, huh?" she grinned.

"I guess." Blue said, appearing to _not_ care a little less.

"And White wants to go to the dance with Black. And Bianca wants to go with Cheren." Green continued. "They're in the classes with the older kids, so it'll be a little harder to get them together. But it won't be impossible with me in charge. _Tee-hee_."

She continued to rummage through the sheets of paper. Blue raised an eyebrow.

"You're doing all of this for everyone else; are _you_ even planning on going to the dance with anyone?" he asked.

"Ooh, you interested?" Green winked.

"Hardly." Blue said. Green giggled.

"Well, I actually wanted to see if Red would want to go with me." Green said. "But, it doesn't look like I'll be able to." She chuckled uneasily.

"Why is that?" Blue asked.

"Because of this one!" she whined, holding up a sheet of paper in front of Blue's face.

"Red?" he questioned, simply reading it.

"Yellow wrote this one. Not that it wasn't obvious." She said. "Yellow knows why we played that game. I can't ask Red to the dance when she thinks I'm supposed to be getting Red to ask her out. She'll feel betrayed."

"Is it really _that_ big of a deal?" Blue groaned, face-palming. Ignoring him completely, Green stood up.

"It doesn't matter what I feel. I have to do this for Yellow." Green said, making a fist of determination.

"Hey," he said. Green turned to him.

"How did you get them to play this game?" Blue asked.

"As you'd expect, they were rightfully wary at first. So I told them I'd play with them." Green explained. "Naturally that convinced 'em." She said with a wink.

"Then…shouldn't they_ know_ that you want to go with Red?" Blue asked. Green shook her finger.

"Naturally I made my escape before they asked." Green giggled.

"Pesky girl…" Blue muttered.

* * *

After going on to explain about Green's base and her "mission", Blue continued eating his rice ball while Red sat in silence, taking in what he'd just heard.

"She told you that?" Red asked. Blue nodded.

"She was…trying to set people up for the dance…and said that both she and Yellow wanted to go with _me_?" Red continued. Blue nodded again.

"So she…decided to tell me to ask out Yellow?" Red finished.

"I guess." Blue shrugged. Red sat silently for a second, the looked up.

"Well then," Red said, standing up. "I gotta go find her!" he said. "Do you know where she went?"

"Actually, she went home a little while ago." Blue said. "But she'll be back."

"She went home?" Red asked.

"Shocked me, too." Blue said. "Guess she felt no reason to stay."

"Then…how do you know she'll be back?" Red asked. Blue took a sip of his drink.

"There's no way she'll be able to stay away." Blue replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sapphire and Diamond were sitting in the school's lobby.

"It's useless, Dia." Sapphire said, tugging on the frills of her dress. "If he couldn't even remember this dress…there's no way he remembers what we said on Mirage Island." Diamond looked at the floor, sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sapphire." He said. "I was sure that if Ruby saw you in the dress you wore the day he saved you… not only would he remember the events of that day, but that he'd remember his confession."

"It's okay, Dia. It was a good idea." Sapphire smiled, reassuringly patting him on the back. "But it's obvious…Ruby doesn't have feelings for me anymore." She said, quietly. Diamond shook his head.

"What did you say to him…when you talked to him earlier?" Diamond asked.

"I asked him what he thought of my dress and all he said was that it matched my eyes." Sapphire explained.

"Well, maybe he didn't know what you were going for. Why don't you just tell him that it was the dress you wore that day?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't tell him before because…I wanted to see if he'd remember." She said.

"Sometimes, guys are a little clueless about this kind of thing." Diamond joked. "Don't worry Sapphire. I'll go and talk to Ruby." He said and headed back towards the gym.

Unbeknownst to Diamond and Sapphire, Ruby had been spying on them from afar. He couldn't make out much of what they were saying, though he was really only interested in seeing what the two were doing.

Ruby noticed Diamond coming in his direction.

"_Here he comes. Now's my chance_." Ruby thought and got up from his spot to confront Diamond. Diamond saw him looked surprised to see him.

"_Oh, there's Ruby right now."_ He thought as he approached him.

"Ruby! I was just coming to see you!" Diamond grinned. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" he asked.

"Well, it's about Sapphire." Diamond said.

"Oh, really? 'Cuz I was just about to ask you about Sapphire, as well." Ruby said, crossing his arms.

"Huh, you were?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah I was! How did you get Sapphire to be your date, huh?" Ruby asked, somewhat angrily. "How come she's fallen for you all of a sudden?!"

"Date?! Sapphire's not my date…" Diamond said. Ruby's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly less angrily. "She-She's not…?" Diamond shook his head.

"Sapphire's not…You mean all this time…" Ruby said to himself.

"Why did you think that Sapphire was my date?" Diamond asked.

"Y-You two have been hanging out a whole lot lately. After school and at lunch…" Ruby rambled. "Sh-She's wearing a dress! She hates dresses."

"Oh, that! That was because we've been trying to help each other." Diamond grinned.

"Help each other?" Ruby asked. Diamond nodded.

"Yeah. She told me that she wanted to go to the dance with you, but she didn't think you felt the same. And I told her the same thing, but with Lady." He said, blushing slightly at the last part. "So we've been trying to help each other, though, she's done more helping than I have."

"So…that was it…?" Ruby said, glancing at Sapphire playing with her dress.

"Sapphire's wanted to go to the dance with you this whole time." Diamond said. "She wore a dress to try to get your attention." Ruby stood there for a while, feeling like an idiot.

"_Sapphire and Diamond were just helping each other?_" he thought. "_Sapphire wanted to go with me? And Diamond really did want to go with Lady…?_

Ruby suddenly hugged Diamond.

"I'm so sorry Diamond! I've been so angry at you all for nothing!" he said, crying.

"I-It's…okay Ruby." Diamond said, sweat dropping awkwardly. He'd also be unaware of Ruby's anger until now and was slightly confused.

"No it isn't. I should have known you wouldn't do something like that! You were only trying to help and I immediately jumped to conclusions." Ruby continued.

"Well…I can't blame you. It's natural that you'd think that." Diamond said, still uncomfortable. "But, I think you should go and talk to Sapphire about it." Ruby let go of Diamond.

"Yeah, you're right." Ruby said. Diamond nodded.

"Good luck." He said and went back into the gym.

Ruby took a deep breath and walked over to Sapphire.

"Um…Sapphire?" Ruby said. Sapphire looked up at him.

"Ruby?" she said, then turned away. "Whaddya want?"

"Can I…uh…talk to you?" he asked. Sapphire thought for a second before she stood up.

* * *

As Green was floating through the sky, she thought about the others back at the school.

"I wonder how the dance is going." She said, then started to wonder out loud. "Should I really have left? It _was _the first school dance, after all. Even if I _didn't_ have a date."

"Wiggly…" Jiggly made a sad sounding cry. Green looked up.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm okay." She said. "Although, my arm is getting tired." She said, and grabbed Jiggly's other foot, to rest her other arm.

"Oh no, Jiggly!" Green suddenly exclaimed.

"Wiggly?" Jiggly glanced down.

"I forgot, I have to return Lady's ring!" she said, staring at the ring. "We gotta go back." Jiggly nodded and turned around.

* * *

"WHAT?! Ya thought…_Diamond_ was my _date_?!" Sapphire exclaimed. "What gave ya _that_ idea?!"

"Well, I kept seeing you two together and…I assumed…" he stopped, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean…like at lunch? That was 'cuz-" Sapphire started, but Ruby interrupted her.

"I know, Diamond just told me. You two were trying to help each other get dates." He said. "But…I actually _did_ want to ask you to the dance." Sapphire's face flushed, but she didn't drop the angry tone in her voice.

"Y-Ya did? Well ya didn't act like it! Every time I brought it up ya-" she started.

"Changed the subject?" Ruby finished. Sapphire nodded.

"I know. But…it was because…" he said, looking down.

"Because…?" Sapphire asked.

"I…was _jealous_." He said, which shocked Sapphire. "I was so sure that you were going to the dance with Diamond, that I thought that you were just going to be talking about you and him. Or how much better Diamond is than me." And I…just…didn't want to hear it."

"Y-You felt that way?" Sapphire asked. Ruby nodded.

"I actually tried to ask you once, but, I just couldn't bring myself to." He said. "Remember…the day I asked you to come with me to a Super Contest instead?"

Sapphire gasped. "_So, when I thought he was gonna ask me to the dance then…I was right_!"

"So…this was all just…a misunderstanding?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah…I guess so." Ruby chuckled.

"You…really did want to go to the dance with me?" Sapphire asked. Ruby blushed, but then took her hands and said confidently:

"Yes, Sapphire, I did." Sapphire blushed.

"But, before I say anything else…there's one more thing you need to know…" he said.

"Huh?" Sapphire thought out loud.

"…about that dress of yours…" he finished.

"My dress?" she said.

"When I saw you come in here wearing that dress…I was initially captivated by your beauty." Ruby explained.

"B-Beauty?" Sapphire said, still red-faced.

"But then…I became angry." He continued. "I was angry that you never wanted to wear a _real_ dress when I suggested it, but that you'd wear one for Diamond. Especially…since it was _that _dress."

Sapphire's eyes widened. "What do you mean…_this_ dress?" She asked, hopefully.

"That dress…you had one like it the day I saved you from the Salamence…didn't you?" Ruby asked. Sapphire stared at Ruby.

"So…you remember that?!" Sapphire exclaimed. Ruby nodded.

"So…can I ask ya something else?!" Sapphire asked, nervously, but Ruby put his finger on her lips.

"You don't have to. I know what you want to ask." He said. "I also remember…what I said on Mirage Island to you. I've always remembered." Sapphire had tears in her eyes, but her reaction didn't show the happiness that her tears were for.

"Then why don't you act like it?!" she yelled.

"I guess…for the same reason that I couldn't ask you to this dance." He said.

"Because…you were jealous?" Sapphire asked, confused. Ruby shook his head.

"No…for…another reason. One that I…didn't actually want to say." He said.

"_Another reason?_" Sapphire thought.

"I was…scared. I was scared of what would happen if I'd have told you I remembered. I didn't know what would happen to our friendship…something that I didn't want to change." Ruby explained. "So I pretended that I didn't remember. And…I can see I caused you a lot of pain all of this time."

"Ruby…" Sapphire said quietly. "_If I woulda known that that's what you thought…_" she thought.

"But I want to make that all up to you." Ruby said, taking her hands again. "So…will you be my date for the rest of the night?"

"Of cos' I will!" Sapphire exclaimed, eyes sparkling. Without warning, Ruby pressed his lips against Sapphire's. Sapphire's eyes widened. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"R-Ruby?!" Sapphire stuttered, her face as red as Ruby's jacket. Ruby chuckled and turned back towards the gym.

"Come on," Ruby laughed, pulling her along. "I want cherish the time that you'll be in a dress!"

* * *

Green ran back into the gym and started looking around.

"Now where is Lady?" she said to herself, scanning the gym. She noticed her talking to Pearl near one of the games.

"Lady!" Green called to get her attention. Lady turned around as Green ran over to her.

"Green, is something the matter?" she asked. Green shook her head.

"No, no. I just needed to return your ring." She said, handing Lady her ring.

"Right now? You aren't leaving already, are you?" she asked.

"No, no! I was just…about to get something to eat, and I didn't want to lose it." Green lied.

"Oh, very well. I shall hold it for you until you finish." Lady said.

"Thanks." Green said. She started towards the food table, but glanced back at Lady and Pearl. When she saw them return to their game, she passed the table and went out a door that led to another hallway.

"Great…I guess I can't leave now; Lady'll be suspicious." Green said to herself. Though, she was actually happy that by pure chance of word choice, that she'd now have to stay, since she really didn't want to leave again.

She glanced up at her hair. "I must look a mess after having Jiggly carry me in the air all that time." She said. "Better take a quick trip to the bathroom." She said. She hadn't taken more than three steps before heard the door open behind her.

"Green!" Green turned around to see Red.

"Red? What are you doing out here?" she asked as Red approached her.

"I was…looking for you." Red said.

"For me? Why did you need me?" Green asked.

"Where have you been? Or rather, where are you going?" he asked.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, sweat dropping slightly.

"You left earlier didn't you? Are you about to leave again?" he asked.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Blue told me." He said. "But that's not the point! How come you left in the first place? It isn't like you to do something like that."

Green turned the other direction and was silent for a while.

"Blue said…you might have felt no reason to stay." Red said. "Is that true?"

Green sighed. "_Figures Blue gets involved in these things when I'm not around_." She mumbled in an annoyed, yet amused tone.

"I don't really know. Maybe it _was _because I felt no reason to stay. Maybe because I thought I'd be bored just sitting around by myself while everyone else was with their dates." She mumbled.

"But you told me you had a date." Red said, trying to seem clueless about the situation. Green sighed.

"I lied, okay?" She said.

"Why would you lie about something like that?" Red asked. "Were you _embarrassed_ or something?" Green didn't answer him.

"It's not that big of a deal, Green." Red said. "Besides, if you were _really_ that concerned about not having a date, why didn't you ask anyone? Wasn't there anyone you wanted to ask?"

"Yeah, there was." She said and turned back to face Red. "I really wanted…to come here with you."

"Y-You did?" Red asked, still actually somewhat shocked despite the fact that Blue'd already told him. He had been acting clueless partly because he wanted to find out if Green would say what Blue told him. Green nodded.

"But, if you wanted to go to the dance with me…how come you told me to ask Yellow to the dance?" Red asked.

"Because…she wanted to go with you, too. But she was too shy to ask you." Green said, causing Red to blush a little. "Yellow didn't know that I wanted to go with you, too. If I'd have asked you to the dance…Yellow would have felt…" she stopped and stared at the floor.

"_So…all of what Blue said…was true_." Red thought.

"Originally, I thought I wouldn't have a problem, but as I put off getting you and Yellow together longer and longer, I realized that it wasn't going to be as easy as I thought." Green explained. "I even asked Cynthia for advice about it."

"Y-You did?" Red asked. Green nodded.

"Yeah. It's what we were talking about yesterday before you showed up." Green explained.

"So…what did she tell you?" Red asked.

"The only thing she said was: 'what do you think Red thinks?'." She said. "She told me to ask you, but I didn't really think that would get me anywhere."

"_Oh yeah, she did ask me who I thought about going to the dance with, yesterday_." Red thought. "_She said she didn't think that would get her anywhere; that must be why she told me to ask Yellow to the dance immediately after_."

"So in the end, I decided to keep my promise to Yellow. I'd rather do that than have her be mad at me for leading her to think that I was gonna help her, only to ask you to the dance myself." Green finished.

Red was silent for a second and just stared at the floor. When he spoke again, he had a slight smirk on his face.

"That was…a good thing you did for Yellow, Green." Red said. "Keeping your promise despite your own feelings…"

"But…maybe…you should have listened to Cynthia." he said, looking up at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Green asked.

"Maybe, you should have just asked me. I bet it woulda saved you all of that trouble." He said.

"And why's that?" Green asked.

"Because…I actually…wanted to ask _you_ to the dance." He said.

"WHAT?!" Green exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"At first I didn't really know who I wanted to go with, and the other guys tried to help me. They even had to narrow it down to you and Yellow which made sense, since you two are the girls that I hang out with the most." Red explained, sheepishly. "But, I was still unsure of who I should ask. I was thinking about it so hard that Black's Munna had to eat my dreams to help me think clearly."

"Did it work?" Green asked. Red looked at the ceiling.

"It was strange. When it was eating my dream…I wasn't left with a particular name or anything, but an image." He said.

"And image?" Green asked. "Of what?"

"A Pokémon. It was hard to tell, but…I think it was a _Mew_." Red explained.

"Mew?" Green asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember? Way back when we first met, you were trying to capture Mew and I was trying to protect it from Team Rocket." Red explained. "The image of Mew was related to you."

"So, you thought the image of Mew was…your dreams or thoughts telling you to ask me to the dance?" Green asked, somewhat confused.

"Well, even after my dream was eaten, I still thought about it for myself." Red said.

"And…you chose _me_ over Yellow?!" Green asked.

"It's not that I don't like Yellow or anything; she's my friend, too!" Red said, quickly. "But…I didn't really think of asking her to be my date. And I couldn't make any connection to Yellow with my dream, so…"

"SWEETIE!" Green yelled as she glomped Red, interrupting him. "If you wanted to ask me, why didn't you just say so?" she winked.

"Your…attitude's changed…" Red stuttered, sweat dropping.

The two then heard the sound of the stereos from the gym.

"I think they're…about to play another slow song…" Red said, nervously. "Do you…

"Want to dance? Of course!" Green cheered, then stopped and let go of Red. "But, wait, what about Yellow?" Green asked.

"She and Crystal went for a walk." Red said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmmm…so…I guess I'll dance with you for her? Until she gets back?" Green suggested.

"I…guess that would be okay." Red said.

"Well then, let's go!" Green said, pushing the doors open.

* * *

Pearl was still playing the arcade game. Lady walked over to him.

"Pearl, Sebastian just told me that it is almost time for the last slow dance." Lady said.

"What?! Now?" Pearl complained. "But I'm in the middle of a game!"

"Yes, Pearl." Lady said. "You can get back to your game afterwards."

"But…but…" Pearl said as his game ended, due to Lady distracting him.

"No 'buts'. It is absolutely necessary to dance the first and the last slow dance together." Lady explained. "I'll be right back." She said, and walked off.

"_I'm getting really sick of all these rules_!" Pearl mumbled. He glanced at the doors and saw Diamond enter.

"Dia! Hey, Dia, come here for a sec'!" Pearl waved him over.

"What's wrong Pearl?" he asked. Pearl grabbed Diamond's shoulders.

"Dia, I can't take it anymore! Ya_ gotta_ be Lady's date!" he said, frantically shaking him.

"M-Me?!" Diamond exclaimed. "But I can't; Lady chose you to be her date."

"You're much better suited for this, Dia." Pearl said. "Besides, you get to dance with Lady! That's cool isn't it?"

"But I can't-" Diamond started saying when the two them noticed Lady coming back towards them.

"Ack! Here she comes!" Pearl said, and ran off.

"Wait! What am I supposed to-" he called after Pearl.

"Just make something up!" he called back.

"Uh…but…okay!" Diamond stuttered, then turned around. Because he wasn't paying attention, he bumped into Lady.

"Sorry about that, Lady." Diamond said.

"Oh, hello, Diamond. What have you been up to this evening?" Lady asked.

"N-Nothing much. I was just coming over here to get a snack." He said.

"Oh, but don't get it just yet. We are about to have the last slow dance." Lady grinned. "Are you not planning to take part in it?"

"W-Well…no. I don't actually have a date or anything…" Diamond said. Lady looked shocked.

"You don't? But…I'd heard from Ruby that you were attending the dance with Sapphire…" she said.

"Oh, no! It was just a big misunderstanding. I'm not here with anyone." He chuckled, nervously.

"You aren't? I wish I'd known that sooner." Lady said.

"Wh-Why's that?" Diamond asked.

"Because I had planned on asking _you_ to escort me." Lady said. Diamond blushed.

"Y-You were?" Diamond asked. Lady nodded.

"I'd decided to when you stayed out in the rain just to look for my ring." Lady said. "It was such a sweet and selfless gesture. When I spoke with Ruby, however, he said that you and Sapphire were coming here together. So I decided to ask Pearl to escort me instead." Lady said. "Speaking of Pearl, have you seen him?"

"Uh…he said he…was feeling sort of sick…" Diamond said, nervously. "So he went to the nurse's office."

"He did? That's rather unfortunate." Lady said. The music started playing in the background.

"Since Pearl isn't feeling well, would you mind being my dance partner, Diamond?" Lady asked, taking his hand.

"But…I can't ballroom dance…" Diamond said, as she pulled him to the center of the room.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." Lady said. "Put one of your arms around my waist and use your other hand to hold mine."

"Ok." Diamond followed her instructions and she put her other hand on his shoulder.

"Now, when I step forward, you step backwards." She explained and demonstrated. "When I move sideways, you move the same direction. Simple enough?"

"I…guess so…" Diamond said. "But…I think I'll still mess up." Lady giggled.

"Don't worry, we'll start out slowly." She said.

The back doors were suddenly pushed open.

"Red, they're already starting!" Green said, dragging Red to the dance floor.

"Slow down, Green!" Red said. "Do you even know how to do this?"

"Of course I do!" Green said, taking his hand and putting her other hand on his shoulder. "Don't make me have to lead!"

Ruby and Sapphire also joined the others.

"Come on, Sapphire!" Ruby said. "I'll teach you how to dance."

"I don't need _ya_ to teach me! I can figure it out!" she said, trying to imitate what the others were doing.

"Sapphire, your hands are positioned wrong! And I'm supposed to lead!" Ruby said.

"How can I let ya lead, yar going too slow!" Sapphire complained.

"We're supposed to go slow; it's called a_ slow_ dance!" Ruby said.

"_Ya_ make Ms. Agatha look like an _Arcanine_!" Sapphire said.

"Sapphire!"

"Ruby!"

* * *

On the other side of the room, Yellow and Crystal finally returned to the gym.

"I feel much better now." Crystal said. "Thanks Yellow."

"No problem, Crys." Yellow grinned.

"It looks like the others are dancing again." Crystal observed.

"We must have been gone for quite a while." Yellow said, sweat dropping slightly.

"Yo, Crys! I was waiting for you." Gold said, appearing next to them. The two girls shrieked.

"Huh?" Yellow said.

"What is it, Gold?!" Crystal exclaimed. Gold grabbed her hand.

"We didn't get to dance the first time. So now you have to!" Gold smirked.

"Gold, wait a second!" Crystal whined. "You better do this right; you're not gonna embarrass me!"

Yellow sweat dropped. "Good luck, Crys!" she said. Yellow went back to the snack table.

"I wonder where Red went." Yellow said. "He was here when I left." She scanned the room and soon saw him dancing with Green.

"Huh?" Yellow said. "Red's…with Green now…?" Neither Red nor Green had noticed Yellow's return.

_"Did Red...not want to come with me after all?" she wondered._ Her eyes started to fill with tears as she stared in shock.

"What…happened while I was gone…?" Yellow said, quietly.

* * *

**Ahahahahahahahahaha! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *insanity***

**None of it made sense! None of it! This made absolutely NO SENSE! But I don't care! I'm a troll! Deadman Wonderland just trolled my life. I need to watch some MLP: Friendship is Magic... *Rambling***

**Now back to this Garbodor heap~**

**Feel free to tell me how this chapter didn't make any sense and how retarted it was in your reviews. Don't worry, I don't mind. XD**

_**Of course**_** I ended it with Lucky and CommonerShipping right there because I am a douchebag. But whatever, the former is basically trolling anyway. And what's better than that?**

**Oh, and everyone was OOC! AHAHAHAHAHA! *insanity***

**I figured since I trolled you all with FranticShipping this long, I might as well add a little something to make it up to you. But I'll probably still get stoned by y'all…not even with rocks, with like, Golem.**

**Gosh there were a lot of conflicts in this thing!**

**And yes, clearly the lobby is on the second floor. **

**I'm such a terrible person to all my readers! D'X I don't deserve such wonderful people!**

**That ending sucked, didn't it? So it can't be the end…can it? Wahahahahahaha!**

**But really, though. You'd have to have the heart of a demon not to cry at that ending.**


	15. The Dance: Part 3 and Epilogue

**I had TERRIBLE writers block for this chapter, so sorry for taking so long! I know it's short, but I just couldn't think! DX Combined with that, I was also pretty lazy (DESPITE THE FACT that I haven't written a chapter in order of events since like…the slumber party, so there's no LEGIT reason why this took so long.) You probably thought the story really was complete with that last chapter.**

**Ok, I kinda was goofing off playing my LeafGreen and Crystal Roms, too…SORRY! D''X But I just had to get this up, and forced myself to finish, so sorry if it seems a bit rushed.**

* * *

"I wonder where Red went." Yellow said. "He was here when I left." She scanned the room and soon saw him dancing with Green.

"Huh?" Yellow said. "Red's…with Green now…?"

Her eyes started to fill with tears as she stared in shock.

"What…happened while I was gone…?" Yellow said, quietly.

* * *

Avoiding being seen by the two, Yellow snuck out of the side door to the balcony. Blue had since returned there and had been back to watching his Pokémon train below. That is, until Yellow had run out there.

She went to the ledge of the balcony and grasped it, holding back tears.

"_Does this mean…Red never wanted to come with me at all_?" Yellow thought. "_Maybe Green really did tell him to ask me…and that's the only reason why he did_."

"Yellow?" Blue said, upon seeing her. Yellow turned around.

"Oh, Blue." She said, wiping her eyes and forcing a smile. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I've _been_ out here." Blue said. "So the question is: why are _you_ out here?" he responded, though he had already suspected why she was there and not inside.

"Oh well…I was just…uhm…." she stuttered, unable to think of an excuse.

"It's about Red, isn't it?" Blue asked. Yellow looked shocked.

"…How did you know?" she asked. Blue didn't respond.

* * *

"So when I came back from my walk with Crystal, I saw Red dancing with Green." Yellow finished explaining. "So…I thought that…he must not have wanted to come to the dance with me." Blue was silent for a while.

"Listen, Yellow, don't let it get to you." He finally said. "It's not what you think it is."

"What do you mean?" Yellow asked.

"Well, first you should know…just like you…Green also wanted to go to the dance with Red." Blue explained. Yellow's eyes widened.

"She…she did?" she asked. Blue nodded.

"She didn't ask him because she knew you wanted to go with him, too." He said. Yellow was quiet for a moment.

"I…I didn't know that…" Yellow said. "She did that for me?" Blue didn't say anything, but his expression confirmed it for Yellow.

"She even left a while ago." Blue said. Yellow looked even more shocked.

"She left?!" she exclaimed. "Why?!"

"She said it was to leave you guys alone…but…I think you can figure it out." Blue said.

"_Wow…I can't believe it._" Yellow thought. "_Green gave up the chance to go to the dance with Red so I could. She was probably upset by that. And I bet that's why she left."_

"But…there's something else I wanna know." Yellow said. Blue raised an eyebrow.

"So…does this mean…that Red wanted to go with Green?" Yellow asked.

"From what you said before, it seems so." Blue said. Yellow hung her head.

"Look, like I said. It's not that big of a deal. You don't mean any less to Red than you think you might. He just so happen to ask Green to a dance this time. It doesn't mean you're any less his friend than she is." Blue lectured her.

Yellow sat quietly for a while, thinking over the situation. After a while, she looked up.

"You're right, Blue." Yellow said, smiling. "I guess I overreacted a bit. I should have known Green wouldn't do anything like that." She chuckled, then stood up.

"Thanks, Blue." Yellow said. Blue just turned his head to look at the sky.

"Come on, let's go inside." Yellow grinned.

"Not this again." Blue said, rolling his eyes. Yellow grabbed his arm.

"Please, Blue. You've been out here all evening. You don't want to spend the last few minutes of the dance outside alone, do you?" she asked.

"Fine." He said, knowing she wouldn't let him get away with a yes. He and Yellow walked back into the building.

* * *

Back inside, the last dance was just ending. As Red and Green were finishing their dance, Green gasped and stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" Red asked. Green pointed straight ahead and Red gasped himself.

"Y-Yellow?!" he said. "When did she come back?!"

"I don't know. I didn't notice, either." Green said. "But from the looks of it, she must have been back for a while."

Yellow was sitting at one of the tables, staring straight down at her hands in her lap.

"She looks pretty down…" Red said, feeling guilty.

"I'll go talk to her." Green said. "You wait here."

"Are you sure?" Red asked. Green nodded.

"I'm the one she'll be mad at, so I'll do the talking." She said. Red watched in concern, hoping to himself that everything would go well.

As Green walked over to Yellow, the downcast expression on her face didn't change and she didn't look up.

"Yellow…" Green said as she approached her.

"Hey, Green…" Yellow said, without looking up.

"Listen, Yellow," Green started. "I'm sure you saw Red with me just now, but it isn't-"

"It's okay, Green." Yellow interrupted.

"Huh?" Green said, shocked.

"I know what's going on." She said. "Blue told me."

"Blue?" Green asked. "What did_ Blue_ tell you?"

"He told me that, you_ too_ wanted to come to the dance with Red." Yellow said. "But for my sake, you had Red ask me to the dance."

Green looked shocked. "H-He did?" Yellow nodded.

"Yeah...thanks Green." Yellow said. "That was really selfless of you to keep your promise."

Green smiled and sat down next to her.

"Yellow, I want to apologize. It wasn't right for me to ask Red to dance when I knew he was your date. Even _if_ I wanted to go with him." Green said. Yellow shook her head.

"Red _chose_ you, not me. If that's what Red wants then I can't be upset about that." She said, finally looking at Green.

"Yellow…" Green said softly. Red finally approached the two.

"Hey, Yellow, I'm sorry about…" he started, but Yellow interrupted him.

"It's okay, Red. You really wanted to come here with Green, didn't you?" Yellow asked.

"Yellow…I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings with this." Red said. "I can understand if you're mad." Yellow shook her head.

"I'm not mad. How can I be mad at you for dancing with the person you wanted to go to the dance with?" she chuckled. Red and Green looked at each other.

"Thanks, Yellow." The two said.

"Don't worry about it." Yellow grinned and looked up at a large clock on the wall. "There is not a lot of time left; you two should finish your date." She looked surprised at the two when they shook their heads.

"No, I can't do that. I asked _you_ to the dance. It'd only be right for me to finish it like that." Red said.

"What?! R-Really?!" Yellow said, shocked, then turned to Green. "But what about…"

"I'll be fine." She said and latched onto Blue's, who'd just joined the group, arm. "I'll keep him company." She said with a wink, causing Blue to roll his eyes.

"Thank you, Green." Yellow said, and hugged her. Green returned the hug.

"Go on now." Green said, making a "shooing" motion. Yellow nodded as she walked off with Red.

"Hey." Green turned to Blue.

"How come you're not normally this mature?" he asked.

"Oh ho ho! How fun would I be if I acted like this all the time?" she winked.

"How obnoxious…" Blue muttered.

* * *

With that, the Pokedex Holders spent their time enjoying the remaining half hour of the dance.

When the dance concluded, the Pokedex Holders all gathered outside in front of the school.

"C'mon, Crys," Gold snickered, pulling her down the couple of stairs. "We're almost outside."

"Gold!" Crystal said. "Slow down." Soul and Silver, who were already outside, looked up at them.

"What's wrong with Crys?" Soul asked.

"She's a little dizzy." Gold smirked, pointing at her.

"It's his fault! He spun me _too_ fast _too_ many times!" she complained as he brushed his thumb across his nose, cockily. Silver shook his head and Soul giggled.

Next to them were Diamond and Lady Platinum.

"I enjoyed dancing with you Diamond." Lady said. "I was quite shocked; you made it seem as if you were bad."

"Thanks, Lady." Diamond said, blushing. "But, I only did well because you taught me."

Lady grinned. Pearl approached the two from behind.

"Hey guys." He said, rubbing his head.

"Oh, Pearl! You're back!" Lady said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh…yeah! Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better!" he said, trying to act naturally. Lady nodded.

"What a relief. I was getting worried." She said, looking relieved.

"What happened, Pearl?" Diamond whispered.

"I had to run all over the place with Emerald and Wally in order to avoid being seen by Lady." Pearl said. "That Wally's got a lot of energy for a sickly kid." Diamond chuckled.

"Alright, everyone." Lady said, clapping her hands. "My father will be out shortly to arrange for us to be taken home. There is on carriage here now, but because we are all going home together, we will need a few more-"

"Aww, not this time, Lady!" Green interrupted. Next to her, Yellow nodded.

"Yeah, let's change it up a bit!" Soul said.

"What do you mean?" Lady asked, confused.

"Why don't we all just walk home together?" Red suggested, holding Green and Yellow's hands up. Lady looked shocked.

"You want to _walk_ home?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Sapphire grinned, grabbing Ruby and Silver's hands.

"It'll be fun!" Bianca cheered. She held Cheren and Black's hands.

"Why do I have to hold _his_ hand?" Silver complained about being next to Gold.

"Get with the program!" Gold replied.

Lady watched as the Pokedex Holders joined hands to form a line: Blue, Green, Red, Yellow, Crystal, Gold, Silver, Soul, Sapphire, Ruby, Pearl, Diamond, White, Black, Bianca, Cheren, Emerald, Wally, Hugh, Mei, and Kyouhei.

As they did, Sebastian and Lady's father came outside.

"Ok, everyone, it'll just be a few minutes-" Mr. Berlitz started, before noticing the Pokedex holders. "What's going on, Platinum?"

Lady looked at her friends, then started smiling.

"Father…I think we'd like to _walk_ home this time." She said.

"Walk?" he asked.

"M'Lady?!" Sebastian started to protest, but Mr. Berlitz held him back.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked. Lady nodded.

"Yes, father." Lady grinned, taking a spot between Diamond and Pearl. "I can't think of any better way to end this evening."

After thinking for a few seconds, with a smile of approval, Mr. Berlitz responded: "If that's what you want, then I'll allow it."

"Thank you, Father." Lady said, happily.

"Thank you, Mr. Berlitz." The others said, bowing respectfully. Mr. Berlitz nodded.

"Sebastian and I will just follow you all in the carriage." He said. "You all can go on ahead."

Lady nodded. After looking down the line and receiving grins from everyone, hands joined, the Pokedex holders proceeded to walk down the road back to Lady's mansion.

* * *

After the weekend, the Pokedex Holders were once again back in school.

"So, class, how did you all enjoy the dance?" Cynthia asked. The students looked shocked.

"But Ms. Cynthia, you were there." Soul giggled.

"Well yes, but it wasn't the same for a teacher as with the students." Cynthia said.

Diamond raised his hand.

"I liked the food!" he said as Cynthia called on him.

"Yes, it was pretty good, wasn't it?" Cynthia chuckled.

"I liked the games! They were fun!" Bianca clapped.

"Excellent as well, Bianca." Cynthia said.

"I think they gym was decorated _beautifully._" Ruby added.

"It was, indeed." Cynthia said. "I think we should all thank Lady for her family putting this all together for us."

"Thanks Lady!" they shouted like school children.

"Thank you all. I'll be sure to tell my father." Lady said. Cynthia nodded.

"So do you all see? Fun things will happen while you're at this school, too! And you'll get to learn more about each other. Don't you think it's a little more worthwhile, now?" Cynthia asked.

"Not really…" Gold said, leaning back in his chair.

"Gold, don't be rude! Of course it is." Crystal said. "Just last week, I learned the _critical capture_!" she said, gleefully. Gold rolled his eyes.

"Well, Gold, hopefully it will get better for you." Cynthia chuckled.

"Don't count on _him _getting serious." Crystal mumbled.

"Well, class, I'm sure we've all enjoyed the past week, but now it _is_ time to get back to work." She said as the class groaned, "I'm going to go make some copies. Be right back." Cynthia said and left out of the room.

"Well, Cynthia's right about one thing." Green said. Most of the class looked at her curiously.

"What's that?" Crystal asked.

"We learned new things about each other. For example, I didn't know Ruby was so jealous over Sapphire." Green smirked.

"Huh?" Sapphire wondered, looking at her.

"Oh nothing, nothing!" Ruby said, nervously waving his hands.

"Yeah, I never knew he was so passionate about her." Green said, teasingly.

"Shut up, Green!" Ruby said, through gritted teeth.

"Can someone tell me what's goin' on?" Sapphire complained.

"Oh, so are you denying feelings for her, then?" Green asked, curiously, though still teasingly.

Ruby looked at Sapphire, who stared back at him. Though she didn't quite know what was going on, she'd fully heard **that** statement.

The rest of the class stared, waiting for his reply.

"Of course not!" Ruby said, quickly turning back to Green. "I'm…not denying that!"

Bianca and White "aww"ed silently and Sapphire grinned happily.

"Well then, why don't you show it for us?" Green smirked. "If you know what I mean." She said, with a wink.

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other, then blushed and turned away from each other.

"Green, don't tease them!" Soul said.

"It ain't teasing if Prissy Boy means what he says." Gold jumped into the conversation, smirking.

"What do you mean, Gold?" Yellow asked. Gold stood up.

"C'mon guys, it's easy. Watch." he said. He went over to Crystal's desk.

"G-Gold?!" was all Crystal could say before Gold pressed his lips against hers.

The entire class fell silent, aside from a few who gasped in shock.

"Woah, did he just…?" Sapphire said, shocked.

"Not again…" Ruby face-palmed.

"Again?!" Sapphire asked.

"He did this at the dance, too." Ruby replied.

"See? Easy." Gold smirked, brushing his thumb against his nose.

Everybody stared at the motionless Crystal.

"Uh, Crys…you okay?" Soul asked.

"_Again…._?" Crystal whispered to herself. "_In front of everyone….again…?"_

"So…what happens after that?" Sapphire asked.

"GOOOOLLLD!" Crystal yelled as she jumped up from her chair. Gold ran to the other side of the classroom.

"Well, _that_ didn't happen last time." Ruby said. Sapphire and Soul each grabbed one of Crystal's arms.

"Woah! Cool it, Crys!" Sapphire said.

"Yeah, Crystal, calm down!" Soul said.

"Yeah, Crys. You don't wanna get _another_ detention do you?" Gold snickered.

"Ok guys, let's start with-" Cynthia began as she returned to the classroom, before she noticed the situation at hand.

"Let me go!" Crystal yelled. "I can't believe you did that again!"

"C'mon, you know you liked it!" Gold laughed, causing Crystal's face to get redder.

"She's stronger than she looks!" Sapphire said. "I think you better run before she starts kicking. Gold!"

"Nah; Super Serious would never hurt me." Gold crossed his arms smugly.

"Oh yeah?! Wait till I get otta this!" Crystal said, swinging her arms in a tantrum.

Cynthia continued to stare at the situation before sighing.

"Sometimes, I think it's much easier being a champion." she chuckled.

* * *

**Maybe it's bit late to do this, but, SHAMELESS ADVERTISING TIME! IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, Check out my sister's story: May's Hoenn Adventure. It stars May, Brendan, and Wally and is games verse: based on Ruby, Sapphire, AAAANNNDD Emerald! So if you're bored and have nothing Pokemon related to read, check THAT out!**

**We now return you to you regularly scheduled ramble~**

* * *

**(Just a note: Looking back at this, I'm REALLY sorry for taking so long...) Moving on:**

**Why did I include the actual line-up of the Pokedex Holders?: BECAUSE I CAN!**

* * *

**And here we are at the REAL ending. Serious this time. XD At which point I'd like to take the time to THANK EACH and every one of my reviewers BY NAME! WAHAHAHAHA!**

**My loyal reviewers include: HammyHam, A Random Reader, and omaysruB, whose reviews I always looked forward to reading and were trolling, insightful, and absolutely hilarious, respectively. :D**

**Others (as of the last chapter) include: Master Hiram, TigerSneak1, PARA,** **Colbs, , blazelight790,** **love,** **Ultrawolfie, ColbyDanielle, Dark-Key0, Pablo, Yellowsgardianangle, and a few people identified as Guest. I'm also very grateful for you all as well. In fact, if I didn't have so many readers or reviewers, I would probably have been extremely less motivated to update.**

**So I hope you all enjoyed at least **_**some **_**of this story (until it became troll-happy) and I'd like to know what you all thought of it. What you liked or didn't like or found strange or funny. TELL ME! *rage***

**Haha, anyway, thanks for reading! XD I think I'll have another chapter after this, but it's non-story related, so you won't have to worry about reading that. XD It'll just be me rambling on about useless aspects of this story. That's why this part's "usual ramble" was rather short~ So until then, THANKS for reading! :D**


	16. Author's Note

**ARARARARARAAA! This. Is: AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**So yeah, for no reason whatsoever I decided to have this extra chapter. This is nothing important or related to the story, so you don't have to continue reading.**

**So I don't know if anyone else does this, but I actually thought of this entire story before typing up chapter 1. Or at least the gist what would happen. Throughout, I've gone through **_**several **_**changes and revisions that ended up drastically changing the story.**

**Basically, I'm going through each chapter and explaining how it changed from what my original idea for the chapter was. It may be useless, but I sure thought it was interesting. And I'm probably the only one. DX And you may be saying: ****Well that's all cool and dandy, Stella, but WHY are you doing this? Don't you have a **_**life?**_** And the answer, **_**of course**_**, is:**

**Because I can! And I don't!**

**So here we go! XD**

* * *

**Title**

The absolute hardest part of creating this fanfic was deciding on a title! I literally came up with the name of the story when I had to post it. I had no idea what to call this thing and have it be interesting and eye-catching. PokeSpe High School? They all have that name! DX And since this school has no name because I could never think of one, that was out of the question.

So I decided to be redundant as heck and name it: PokeSpecial Adventures. Yeah, that sounds pretty good *sarcasm*. And then I decided that since they are at SCHOOL in this VERSION, I should be "witty" and take the English games' subtitle.

PokeSpecial Adventures: School Verison. Because this is the school version. Thus, this was born.

It's not _that_ bad, right?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The only thing that changed in here was that this chapter was going to be from Red's POV, but in doing that, it was kinda awkward and inconsistent anyway, so I changed it. No biggie, everything else was the same as planned.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Well, one of the differences in this chapter was that: the dexholders have, apparently, been attending the school for only a week. Originally, I thought that may have been too short and that maybe they should have attended for a month. However, I thought that, in this situation, they all would have known who generally hangs out with whom. Therefore, conflicts like DiamondXSapphire would probably have been overlooked. So I shortened it to a week.

Next, this chapter was shortened. The first scene in the next chapter was supposed to be at the end of this chapter. But, it was getting too long. So I changed it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

So as I said, the "library scene" was supposed to be at the end of the last chapter, but because of length, it is the awkward beginning of this chapter.

And I guess the only other change is the same thing: this chapter was shortened.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

So the beginning scene is the scene with Ruby at the nurse's office that was planned for the end of the last chapter, but was moved to the start of this chapter because it was too long. And don't worry; this is that last time this happens.

This chapter was too long, blah, blah, blah, slumber party was moved to the next chapter AND concluded there. So for now, everything is back on track. End of boring info.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

So now it's FINALLY interesting. So assuming the last chapter was the entire slumber party, this chapter was possibly going to be a sleepover like things for the boys. Green was going to make Silver host one of these events, too, so she could figure out who the guys liked. How this conversation would have gotten started, I have no idea. I guess Gold would have initiated it being that he's Gold or whatever. But anyway, I decided against it for reasons I will express later. Plus, eventually, something like this happened later anyway, so I guess it all worked well.

As for the chapter as it is, it's the first time everything went as I'd thought of it, so YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Aside from the part at the beginning in which the girls confront Green, this chapter also went exactly as planned.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The opening conversation between Crystal and Soul and Gold showing up wasn't planned originally and neither was the following event of Green speaking to Crystal in the hallway, but the latter only happened because the former did, so…yeah…

This is one moment when I actually thought a chapter was too short and added a scene. Purely for shipping reasons, I added some DualRival. But I think this worked out well, since it shows

The battle section and subsequent date went as planned. Though, the date sucked.

I also thought I should mention that, near the end of the chapter, Green says: One pair down, a bunch to go!" And you may be saying: Well Stella surely is an IDIOT because CLEARLY Black and White are A PAIR and DOWN, so she should have said "TWO!" down. However…Green did not see that moment with Black and White, so she couldn't have known. Even if she _does _have omniscience.

Okay…moving on.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Once again, the Unova dexholders and mere background characters as the _entire_ beginning with them was not originally planned. In fact, I think I added it _because_ they were being left out and otherwise, this chapter would have not had much happen except lunch, so, that went well, ne?

The event with Soul and Silver was originally going to be in the chapter before this and was gonna take place outside. I think I changed it because I thought too many people were eating outside…? I really don't know.

Sapphire and Diamond _were_ planned to spend lunch together in this chapter, but the reason was different since, because the part with Ruby and Wally was originally going to happen in a later chapter, there would be no reason for Ruby to be with those two anyway since he only went by them because he was mad. And, yes, I realize that I wrote Emerald out of existence in the previous sentence.

SO ANYWAY, originally they were just going to be discussing the dance, Ruby, Platinum, all that good stuff. But I changed it to Sapphire and Ruby having a fight, then Diamond's appearance because Pearl and Platinum were studying for a test, and the reason for Ruby hanging with the green kids because of that fight. Now stuff makes sense; hooray~

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Okay, so just some more background info: the way I figured out what would happen for some of these chapters was to mention that a certain shipping occurred in a certain chapter so as not to favor some or forget some. So I had Commoner as one of the ones in here.

So the ENTIRE half of the story with cooking class was implemented just because of that! Chili, Cilan, and Cress weren't originally even going to be in this story!

Oh, but first things first. Neither was the beginning with the girls riding to school on thier Pokémon. THIS IS A POKéMON STORY; I HAD TO INCLUDE THEM _SOMEWHERE_!

OH SNAP! And then looking for Blue was TOTALLY unplanned. I only included it because in my…I don't know, brain sketches, I had Joey appear, and…this is the best that I could come up with. Yeah…

Later at lunch Red and Vee look for Pokémon food for more Pokémon appearing in a Pokémon fanfic. So yeah, that and him going outside by the Johto kids was unplanned, too. Yay! I'm so organized.

The kitchen duty detention was planned, but it was supposed to go differently. Unfortunately, I honestly don't remember much of it, other than I think it was going to be at the beginning of a chapter…and not at lunch…I don't know. Sapphire figuring out Green wanting to go to the dance with Red wasn't planned either, but it became useful later in Chapter 12.

And, obviously, because Ruby and Sapphire's fight in the last chapter wasn't planned, neither was the ending scene.

…This whole chapter was just nonsense looking back at it.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

This chapter was not planned, in a sense, though it was the boys' version of the slumber party that I mentioned earlier.

Okay, the entire concept of Lady having to choose a date was literally implemented in DOING THIS CHAPTER!It was never supposed to happen! In fact, it's so useless, you don't even pay attention to it. The ONLY reason it was included was because if it wasn't, one of two problems would have occurred.

Sono ichi: When Gold asked Diamond and Pearl about who they wanted to go to the dance with, Diamond would have said Lady and then Ruby would realize that Diamond and Sapphire weren't going to the dance together, thus ending that conflict, making later events not happen, be useless and therefore BORING!

Sono ni: The same situation occurs, yet it is questioned if Diamond _or_ Pearl wants to go to the dance with her, this switching to a Dia VS Pearl conflict and causing more problems!

…and Ruby would have realized that Diamond and Sapphire weren't going to the dance together, thus ending that conflict, making later events not happen, be useless and therefore BORING!

Though it actually helped me out a bit in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

OK. This chapter is based on something I thought of that was originally just going to be a useless scene. It was just going to exploit Green being a thief.

Then the concept of her hiding it and letting Diamond and Pearl search for it was thought up. But it was just gonna be Green's idea of setting people up like the other events in this story. This plan originally had nothing to do with Ruby. However, it makes much more sense with Ruby.

Numero uno: There's now more of a reason for it to happen. The preview chapter states that Platinum has to pick a date. And being that the person who finds the ring will make Platinum want to CHOOSE them, it makes more sense than if she didn't have to choose a date.

Numero dos: Without, Ruby's involvement, the DiaXSapphire conflict would probably have been shattered here, since, originally, Pearl was actually going to be in favor of Diamond finding the ring to impress Platinum. (But as I mentioned in the actual chapter, that would have been biased, and ruined the HaughtyShippery . But was there really any anyways? *shot*). And since this would have happened earlier, Ruby would have found out eventually. Thuuuss…

…Ruby would have realized that Diamond and Sapphire weren't going to the dance together, thus ending that conflict, making later events not happen, be useless and therefore BORING!

Numero tres: Ruby has more of a reason to want this to occur, thus implementing more of the previous conflicts as opposed to Green who was just being nosy.

But anyway, just know that nothing else in there was originally planned until later.

Also, any and all MangaQuest was not planned and only included because…I love MangaQuest. Sugoi, ne?

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The only aspect of this story that was planned was Red and Green's battle and even that was originally going to happen way earlier than here. But it being here worked out pretty well. This scene serves as Green FINALLY telling Red to ask Yellow to the dance.

Once again, another "Sapphire and Pilo and Diamond showing up" scene that wasn't originally planned. BUT this one became useful. It serves as the reason why Diamond didn't go to the dance with Platinum which was originally going to happen differently. But I'll explain that when I get there.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

So here we are, the actual dance; the only other thing I originally thought of when I created this story besides the first chapter!

Obviously, Chikorita85's outfits weren't in the original plans; in fact, they were just going to wear their regular clothes. But, this way is much better.

Thus, concept of Sapphire's dress wasn't in here originally, but it worked out PERFECTLY because her leaving the gym WAS thought of. But I didn't have a reason for it. Now it plays through just right. Oh yeah!

I won't get too into this, but just keep in mind that Lady giving Green her ring wasn't originally going to happen.

The part with Crys and Gold wasn't planned originally, but someone _had _to kiss, so who else would it have been? Plus, it works out because Crystal's embarrassment-stiffness-syndrome made reason to have Yellow leave. Awesome again!

Other various forms of entertainment (TV, games) at the dance weren't part of the original chapter, but, again, it works out well, allowing for more events to happen. Though, you probably wouldn't outright notice this...which is great, actually.

The dance was originally one chapter and was going to end here, but I'll explain that better for the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Ok, so this chapter was originally going to be another part of the dance. And you may be thinking: WHADDYA MEAN, Stella? If the dance ended last chapter, how was _THIS_ chapter gonna be the dance? Well, it was because, believe it or not, this story was actually going to have: RED END UP WITH YELLOW! WHAT?! That's right. And if you've read my profile (which you probably haven't because who would?) you may ask: Well, Stellallellallelab, it says on your profile that you don't really like Special, so why have it end up that way? And the answer, **in addition** to, "Because I CAN!" is simple:

Well, I actually wanted people to _read_ this and being that, WE ALL LOVE SPECIALSHIPPING because it's AWESOME, I was gonna have it end up that way; majority rules. But then, I realized during the writing of this story that:

Dì yī: I am just REALLY BAD at writing SpecialShipping! DX I just can't do it. So ending like that would probably have been worse than the ending we have now.

Qícì: My first reviewer was actually in favor of Lucky. Well, damn! I guess that's settled; I'll just end it like that. However, this won't be good for people who clicked on this because Special was mentioned and alluded to by Green a few times in the story.

So what I was gonna do was have a normal ending and an alternate ending. In the normal ending, it (the dance) was going to end as it did, with Red and Green. Of course, here, she never would have left because she never would have returned because she didn't have Lady's ring. I have no idea how I thought of this originally or how this would have worked (because I surely don't see it now), but whatever.

In the alternate ending, Red would have danced with Yellow and a few more romancy things would have happened. Green would have merely left the dance and the story would have concluded with her floating away and Blue watching. Sound familiar? Well, yeah, I did put "THE END" at the end of chapter 12, (though that was for the lulz XD In fact, I actually just noticed that) but that actually was the plan of the alternate ending. But, as you can see, it STILL would have been a troll ending because I would not have ended it with Oldrival (again, for the lulz. Imma jerk, but this is my own fault for not including it as much, otherwise it may have made sense) and Green would NOT have come back. The dance would've been okay, but what the heck happened to Green? So I doubt people would have liked that ending anyway.

So, I eventually decided against this alternate ending as you can probably see. But this was because, well being that I only have a few reviews anyway, no one was (or at least seemed to be) rather torn up at the ending. So I didn't feel the need to include the alternate ending.

But looking back at it, having Red end up with Yellow wouldn't have been the best idea since not much really happened between them in the story (this is probably, again, my own fault for not putting in as much between the two as I could have). Though it's not like him ending up with Green made sense, either.

So back to the ACTUAL STORY, in this chapter: much of the events surrounding Red and Green weren't planned at all and only were added because of the ring. And even after I thought of that, the whole thing with Musha was added AS I DID THIS.

Blue was gonna tell Red that Green wanted to go with him, but it was originally going to be much shorter, with no flashback.

One of the first things that I thought of when I created this story FINALLY happens: Diamond and Sapphire are talking and Ruby confronts Diamond. The misunderstanding is cleared up and made more romancy due to the addition of Sapphire's dress.

Another thing that happened, but was going to happen differently: Pearl made Diamond be Lady's date. This happened because Pearl was tired of being pushed around and didn't want to deal with it. Originally (you must be getting tired of seeing this word), Pearl was going to tell Diamond to ask Platinum to dance or something. This is because, I don't remember why (probably because Platinum originally didn't have to choose a date) but, Platinum ended up going to the dance without Dia or Pearl. But then came the concept of Lady having to choose a date. WTH is wrong with me?!

Later, which is closer to what became the final product, the idea was: while Diamond was still outside with Sapphire, Pearl was going be Platinum's date. But he was going to tell her that Diamond was the one who really wanted to go to the dance with her and she should ask him to be her date.

…Brilliantly changed to Pearl basically saying that Diamond was better at being pushed around than him. Beautiful.

And being that I took out any and all statements like this to avoid making Haughty obsolete, this couldn't have happened.

And of course, Yellow returned and the chapter ended with her in confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The reason this chapter is not as it was originally intended is because…IT EXISTS! WHAT?! That's right; I never intended to have this chapter at all! In fact, as mentioned prior, in every scenario, the story was supposed to end at the dance. Because I broke the dance up into three parts, I had the dance end, everyone walk home together (which you guys hated…which I _suppose_ is good since I'm a troll) and conclude at school the next day. This way the chapter isn't too short and we get a nice little aftermath of the dance.

But let's start with the minor changes.

Another minor change was that Red and Green were going to apologize to Yellow after the dance when they all went outside because she was originally gonna stay out there on the balcony with Blue. Thus, that regular ending with Green and Red and blah. But that was changed to her going back to the dance and the subsequent apology inside the building.

Also, of course, Red ended his date with Yellow. I felt that that was pretty realistic since Red's not that much of a douche. And there was an Oldrival scene! Yay!

And then they go outside and walk home together. And ironically, them going home by carriage was my original plan. WAHAHA!

So then they go to school the next day.

And… there's more MangaQuest! And Frantic. Though the Frantic wasn't originally planned, it made the end of the story flow right on through.

And this marks the end of this author's note.

* * *

**This just goes to show you how many changes a story goes through when your only concept is the first chapter and the last. But having the rest planned out in between, makes the job MUCH easier and updated relatively quickly. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this little segment and I thank you all, once again, for reading, PokeSpecial Adventures: School Version. :D**


End file.
